Sonic Adventure 3 Freezing Inferno
by Station Square Guardian
Summary: Quando uma misteriosa criatura de gelo aparece e ameaça destruir o mundo, cabe a Sonic e aos seus amigos salvarem o mundo da aniquilação total.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

A noite abate-se sobre a cidade de Station Square, fazendo candeeiros e mais candeeiros de rua iluminarem todos os recantos escuros e sombrios da enorme cidade. A actividade cessa completamente em todas as ruas deixando-as absolutamente vazias e desertas, passando de vez em quando um carro em alta velocidade, ou então um pobre mendigo que deambula em busca de um pedaço de pão. Mais uma vez, esta enorme metrópole fecha os seus olhos e prepara-se para um merecido descanso. Mas nem em todos os sítios isto acontece. A cerca de 10 Km de Station Square, no meio de um pequeno conjunto de montanhas que em tempos foram vulcões activos situa-se o quartel-general da G.U.N. Army, uma das maiores corporações militares do planeta responsável pelo abastecimento de todo o tipo de armas nos quatro cantos do mundo, a segurança não cessa nem por um segundo. Este quartel-general é um dos complexos militares mais avançados e mais bem protegidos do mundo. Composto por um arranha-céus de quarenta andares e três pavilhões suficientemente grandes para meter toda a população de Station Square, este complexo é uma autêntica prisão de alta segurança. E não é para menos, dentro do arranha-céus, o qual é o centro de operações estão guardados algumas das armas mais perigosas do universo e alguns dos documentos mais secretos alguma vez escritos pelo Homem. Caso algum destes objectos caísse nas mãos erradas, possivelmente estaríamos condenados. Muitos já tentaram entrar nas entranhas desta inexpugnável fortaleza na tentativa de conseguir alguma arma ou então algum documento, mas nenhum conseguiu. Os poucos que conseguiram entrar lá dentro e sair com vida contam-se pelos dedos das mãos, pois os sistemas de segurança desta base são controlados por um super computador da última geração de inteligência artificial chamado "Diamond X-79" que está programado para matar qualquer intruso que se infiltre no perímetro da base.

No seu interior, homens e mulheres de todas as idades, religiões e personalidades trabalham incessantemente para assegurarem que estes segredos continuam tão secretos quanto no dia em que foram designados como segredos de estado. A maior parte desses segredos estão vigiados 24 horas sobre 24 horas por sistemas de alta segurança, porém, uma pequena minoria desses segredos que são considerados como "Extremamente Perigosos" estão armazenados no cofre-forte mais poderoso alguma vez construído pela Humanidade. Parece que todos estes sistemas significam o Inferno puro para qualquer conspirador, traidor ou espião que se atreva a desafiar a segurança.

Subitamente, no interior da enorme base ouve-se uma espécie de rugido que ecoa nas estruturas de aço e betão produzindo um som horrivelmente incomodativo, alertando toda a gente que algo estava a acontecer. Era o alerta de segurança máxima. Nos corredores e no exterior do próprio recinto sirenes vermelhas continuavam a girar sobre si mesmas projectando feixes de luz vermelha por todos os lados.

No interior da sala de segurança do complexo militar os dois responsáveis pela monitorização das câmaras de segurança ficam completamente baralhados e confusos quando lhes parece que o sistema inteiro ficou maluco. Esta sala era uma sala com cerca de quarenta metros quadrados. Nas suas paredes estavam afixados ecrãs e mais ecrãs de televisão ligados a um enorme teclado. O chão era pavimentado com azulejos negros espelhados. As únicas coisas que mobilavam aquela sala eram duas poltronas de escritório com rodinhas por baixo.

Os dois responsáveis vestiam batas de ganga azul, com os seus nomes na lapela. Monty era o mais velho, 48 anos de idade com apenas mais alguns anos até à reforma, bem constituído, alto, moreno, com olhos verdes. O outro era Robert, 43 anos de idade, baixo, ligeiramente obeso, moreno, com olhos castanhos e com um maldito gosto por donuts que até enjoava. Embora fossem amigos já de longa data, havia sempre uma ou outra briga ou discussão entre os dois, tal e qual como naquele momento.

Não percebo o que se passa, Robert! Nada disto faz sentido!

Achas que ainda não percebi isso, Monty! Mas que diabos, o que é que está a acontecer?

Não me perguntes, segundo o computador o intruso foi localizado não no exterior mas sim no interior do próprio complexo.

Mas, isso é praticamente impossível, ninguém conseguiria entrar cá dentro sem que nós ou computador déssemos conta.

A menos que fosse alguém que já cá estivesse dentro. Lança o apelo às forças de segurança de choque, nunca se sabe se serão precisas.

Lançado o apelo, todos os agentes das forças de segurança de choque largam o que estavam a fazer e dirigem-se para a sala onde estavam as armas. Esta não era muito grande, para dizer a verdade não era mais larga que um corredor de um estádio de futebol. Mal iluminada, com um chão de metal, e mobilada apenas com alguns cacifos, esta sala era um pouco sinistro.

Abrindo os cacifos a correr arrancam as espingardas e as caçadeiras que estão no seu interior, ao mesmo tempo que saem disparados. Ainda não tinham saído todos da sala, quando se dá uma forte explosão nos andares acima do trigésimo primeiro andar. Toda a gente que estava nos andares inferiores sai disparada para a rua para verem o que é que se passou. Mal chegam lá fora olham para cima, vendo que uma pequena parte do trigésimo segundo, trigésimo terceiro e trigésimo quarto andares estavam destruídos. Fumo negro saía pelo espaço que antes tinha sido uma parte do arranha-céus e pelas janelas mais próximas, as quais tinham os vidros todos partidos. Não se percebia muito bem como é que aqueles andares explodiram pois naqueles andares a única coisa que existia eram algumas das salas onde estavam armazenadas as armas menos perigosas, as quais não tinham poder suficiente para fazer tais estragos.

Do meio da confusão, aparece o comandante Graves, o responsável máximo por aquele complexo e também o chefe máximo da G.U.N. Army. Este era um homem dos seus trinta anos, alto, bem constituído, com cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Vestia um uniforme azul pálido, onde na lapela estavam penduradas várias condecorações militares e usava um chapéu baixo com uma pequena aba virada para frente. Logo que viu o que se tinha passado, o comandante entra basicamente em pânico.

Toda a gente acalme-se, por favor! Isto não é nada, mantenham-se dentro do perímetro para que a equipa médica os possa examinar.

Virando-se para o seu secretário pessoal, ele diz:

Temos de apurar isto tudo, sabes perfeitamente que se o Presidente sabe que algo que nós tínhamos aqui guardado explodiu sem que nós pudéssemos fazer fosse o que fosse, ele corta-nos o orçamento. Trata de descobrir o que é que se passou aqui realmente e quando os jornalistas chegarem diz-lhes que o que se passou não foi mais nada do que a explosão de uma válvula de gás e que a explosão não pôde ser evitada.

Não se precisa de preocupar, comandante. Eu trato de tudo, pode ficar descansado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Na manhã seguinte, a misteriosa explosão no quartel-general da G.U.N. Army é o tema em todos os jornais nacionais.

Ao mesmo tempo que esta notícia circula por todo o lado, na região de Mystic Ruins a calma e a serenidade reinam em abundância completa. Esta região é muito apreciada por arqueólogos de todo o mundo pois bem no interior da sua imensa floresta composta sobretudo por árvores de folha persistente como pinheiros, carvalhos e gigantescas sequóias que se encontram as misteriosas ruínas equidnas que segundo alguns dos maiores arqueólogos deste planeta são provavelmente a resposta para o grande mistério que é o súbito desaparecimento da raça equidna da face da Terra nos tempos distantes da Antiguidade. Porém, não são só os arqueólogos que admiram e veneram esta vasta região, pois muitos turistas gostam de a explorar e de descobrir os seus imensos segredos. É no meio da pequena planície que fica logo no início Mystic Ruins mal se chega de comboio a qual é rodeada por uma enorme montanha, que se encontra um dos maiores heróis mundiais, Sonic the hedgehog. Este está sentado à sombra de um enorme carvalho, segurando o "Diário de Station Square" onde se via em letras enormes o seguinte título: "Gigante militar de betão ferido em batalha", fazendo referência à explosão da noite passada, apresentando uma fotografia do complexo donde se via o fumo negro a sair da "abertura" que se tinha formado na estrutura.

"Deu-se uma explosão de pequena magnitude no novo quartel-general da famosa G.U.N. Army que se localiza a 10 Km da cidade de Station Square. Não existem feridos, embora os prejuízos estruturais e materiais sejam um pouco grandes, pois a explosão destruiu uma pequena parte da fachada sul e da fachada oeste do edifício principal. Os responsáveis pela comissão de gestão de recursos humanos da G.U.N. apresentaram numa conferência de imprensa as razões pelas quais a explosão se deu. Segundo as investigações provou-se que a explosão de uma válvula de gás foi a responsável pelo incidente.". Isso de certeza que é treta. Aposto tudo aquilo que tenho que alguma coisa se deu lá dentro e que eles arranjaram essa desculpa de mau pagador para evitarem não só o pânico mas também a humilhação que seria se toda a gente soubesse que alguma arma que estava no seu interior tinha explodido e que eles não tinham tomado medidas para isso não acontecer. - disse o ouriço azul ao mesmo tempo que dobrava o jornal e o metia ao seu lado.

Subitamente, o seu velho amigo Miles Prower mais conhecido como Tails aparece. Este vinha com um lenço limpando todas as manchas de óleo que tinha na cara e no resto do corpo, pois tinha estado a mexer nalgum motor ou então nalgum engenho mecânico. Tails e Sonic conheciam-se há já muito tempo. O dia em que se conheceram foi talvez um dos mais importantes nas vidas de ambos. Foi num dia de Verão quando o sol brilhava com uma intensidade que ainda não tinha sido vista naquele ano. Sonic andava a fazer uns sprints por Emerald Hill (pequena região na ilha Esmeralda) quando por acaso se cruza com o seu grande inimigo, o Dr. Eggman. Este preparava-se para usar o seu diabólico engenho de robotização, o Robotizador em mais uma vítima. Essa vítima era Tails, o qual estava aterrorizado de medo, pois os seus pais tinham sido robotizados e ele era o próximo na lista. Vendo isto, Sonic corre de encontro a Tails desviando-o do caminho, rebentando em seguida com o Robotizador e catapultando o malvado cientista para fora dali. Assim que o perigo se desvaneceu Sonic viu que o pequeno Tails tinha ficado órfão e decide adoptá-lo. Muitos anos passaram desde desse episódio, mas isso não impediu que estes dois se tornassem amigos do peito, e que Sonic considerasse Tails um irmão mais novo que nunca teve. Chegando ao pé de Sonic, Tails senta-se e diz:

Então, o que é que se passa?

Nada, Tails. Não se passa nada de interessante, esse é o problema. Está tudo parado! Não há nenhuma ameaça para impedir, até o Eggman tem estado parado desde o ataque do Metal Sonic. Eu preciso de alguma diversão, de algum movimento… enfim, algo que me dê que fazer por uns tempos.

Ouve, eu sei que tu não és propriamente o tipo mais virado para a leitura, mas porque é que não vais até à biblioteca municipal de Station Square e não lês algum livro? Existem lá milhões de livros, dos quais alguns são bastante valiosos e raros. Aposto que com o teu estatuto de herói mundial as bibliotecárias até te deixam ler alguns dos volumes que estão nas prateleiras especiais. - aconselhou-lhe o Tails ao mesmo tempo que dava umas palmadinhas nas costas do amigo para o animar.

Não me parece. Tal qual como tu disseste eu não sou propriamente virado para a literatura, mas obrigado pela sugestão na mesma.

De repente, deu-lhes a impressão de que uma espécie de vulto amarelo lhes tinha passado à frente dos olhos. Olharam para os lados para verem o que é que lhes tinha passado à frente, porém não viram nada à primeira vista. Mas olharam melhor e à sua esquerda estava uma figura de pele amarela. Era um ouriço. Este tal como Sonic usava luvas brancas e sapatos de corrida, mas ao contrário do Sonic os seus sapatos eram brancos com uma lista vermelha. Possuía olhos azuis e no seu braço esquerdo via-se uma espécie de tatuagem negra. Não ficou ali mais do que uns três segundos arrancando como se fosse um relâmpago amarelo.

Mas o que é que era aquilo?

Não é o quê, Sonic, mas sim quem.

Tens razão amigo, e eu vou descobrir quem é que ele é na realidade. Vens comigo? - perguntou o Sonic, enquanto se levantava do chão.

Podes crer que sim. Vamos!

Mal o Tails concordou em seguir o misterioso ouriço amarelo que se tinha cruzado à sua frente, Sonic arranca a toda a velocidade em direcção ao caminho que a misteriosa figura tinha seguido, fazendo Tails apressar o passo de corrida para o apanhar. Correndo o mais depressa possível, os dois amigos viam-se em algumas dificuldades para encontrar o enigmático ser que tinham visto há alguns minutos atrás. A paisagem parecia mexer-se à medida que eles corriam, provocando o efeito de miragem espontânea o qual consistia em que uma imagem real desaparecesse da vista humana em tempo recorde. O caminho por onde seguiam era um pouco estreito tendo os dois amigos corrido através do pouco espaço que existia com todas as precauções, pois se não tivessem o cuidado de verem por onde iam, acabariam mais cedo ou mais tarde por rasparem algum membro do corpo nas paredes íngremes do caminho que atravessava a montanha. Correram quase quinze minutos sem verem alguma coisa que indicasse que ele estaria por perto. Após esse tempo, eles os dois saem do caminho onde andavam, surgindo-lhe uma praia à frente dos seus olhos. A areia desta era dourada e reluzia quando os raios de sol embatiam nela. Dispersos pela praia existiam vários rochedos, alguns deles enormes com vinte a trinta metros de altura. A água límpida e azul empurrava a espuma branca pela areia molhada criando por vezes o que pareciam ser umas imagens doidas dos mais variados objectos. Ao longo da praia, palmeiras "floresciam" aos olhos de todos os que por ali andassem. Parecia não haver vivalma naquele sítio. Todavia, após terem andado uns bons cinquenta ou sessenta metros, avistam o misterioso ouriço amarelo. Este estava a praticar uma espécie de arte marcial que era desconhecida tanto pelo Sonic como pelo Tails. Escondendo-se atrás de um dos muitos rochedos que existiam por perto, eles os dois limitaram-se a observar a tal criatura.

O que é que fazemos, Sonic?

Acalma-te Tails. Eu tenho um plano, tratamos de nos aproximar dele, muito devagar e logo que virmos se ele é ou não é perigoso, apresentamo-nos.

Seguindo o plano à risca, eles os dois mexiam-se com uma lentidão enorme. O tempo que tinha passado era relativamente muito pouco, mas parecera-lhes uma autêntica eternidade. Escondendo-se atrás de uma duna de areia, observaram o forasteiro atentamente. Este parecia nem sequer ter dado conta que estava a ser observado, continuando a fazer os exercícios estranhos que tinha começado havia já alguns minutos. O Sonic vendo que esse tipo parecia ser de confiança, salta para a frente da duna e encosta-se a uma palmeira.

Tu moves-te bem depressa, meu bom amigo! - exclamou ele para o desconhecido.

Tu também não te safas mesmo nada mal no ramo da espionagem, embora devesses ter mais cuidado com o facto de não seguires as pessoas tão de perto. - disse o forasteiro sem parar de se exercitar.

Há quanto tempo é que tu sabes que estavas a ser seguido?

Há já quase vinte e cinco minutos. Tu supostamente deves ser o famoso ouriço azul Sonic, o "Relâmpago Azul" se me permites...

Vejo que sabes quem eu sou, porém eu e o meu amigo Tails não fazemos a mais pequena ideia de quem tu és. - afirmou o ouriço azul enquanto fazia sinal ao Tails para aparecer.

Bom, em primeiro lugar o meu nome é George... George the hedgehog. E segundo é um prazer conhecer tão grandes heróis. - disse ele, parando por uns momentos para descansar.

O prazer é mútuo. Mas curiosamente como é que nunca ouvimos falar de ti, quer dizer, se estivesses por aqui, já te teríamos visto. - perguntou o Tails intrigado.

Bem, isso é porque eu não sou de cá. Venho do país mais quente e mais lindo do mundo, a Austrália. Vivi todo este tempo no meio do deserto australiano, embora tivesse de me pirar de lá pois já não é seguro para mim aquele sítio.

Porquê? Não nos vais dizer que tens algum cientista doido atrás de ti, pronto para te fazer em carne picada, pois não?

Não, Tails, simplesmente tive de sair de lá porque a caça ao ouriço foi declarada na Austrália. Uns grupos de caçadores andavam a tentar caçar-me para me transformarem num par de botas ou então num colete todo janota.

A conversa com o George revelou ao Sonic e ao Tails que poderiam existir outros ouriços no mundo, pois se existia um ouriço amarelo na Austrália poderiam existir mais ouriços por todo o mundo. A termos de personalidade, tanto o Sonic como o George eram muito parecidos, não gostavam de esperar, tinham sempre pressa para irem a todo o lado e partilhavam o mesmo gosto por cachorros quentes com muito chili picante por cima.

Não me leves a mal, mas ainda não me disseste o significado dessa tatuagem no teu braço esquerdo. O que é que esse símbolo significa? - perguntou o Sonic apontando para a tatuagem que era uma esfera rodeada por uma espécie de aura que estava quebrada pelo o que parecia um relâmpago.

Bem, esta tatuagem é um símbolo aborígene. Os aborígenes crêem que o bem e o mal têm de coexistir num só através de um equilíbrio estável no nosso mundo. A esfera é o nosso mundo, enquanto a aura é o bem e o relâmpago é o mal. Estão unidos para que o equilíbrio exista.

Uma teoria interessante sem dúvida, nós aqui no mundo ocidental também temos a crença de que o bem e o mal têm de existir num equilíbrio estável, tipo Yin e Yang.

O Tails sabe o que diz, cola-te a ele e ele bombardeia-te com todo o tipo de teorias malucas sobre antiguidades, lendas e projectos de robótica. Já agora, há quanto tempo é que estás cá, meu?

Há cerca de uma semana, cheguei como um passageiro clandestino num cargueiro australiano que fazia escala num porto aqui perto. Decidi que Station Square era uma boa cidade para assentar, e decerto deve ser, ainda não estive na cidade mas pelo o que ouvi nas notícias quando vocês salvaram o mundo deve ser uma cidade e pêras.

E nem tu sabes quanto isso é verdade. Já sei, eu ia para Station Square lá mais para a tarde, mas se quiseres, posso ir já e ser o teu guia pela cidade.

Bem, se tu vais Sonic então eu também vos acompanho, afinal não tenho nada que fazer na minha oficina. Aproveito e vou às compras, é que preciso de umas peças para uma nova invenção minha.

Fixe, vocês fazem isso mesmo por mim?

Claro que sim, aliás teremos todo o prazer de sermos os teus guias. O próximo comboio só parte daqui a uns quarenta minutos, portanto temos mais que tempo suficiente para lá chegarmos. - disse o Tails, ao mesmo tempo que consultava o relógio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Ao mesmo tempo que o Sonic, o Tails e o seu novo amigo George se faziam ao caminho para apanharem o expresso Mystic Ruins - Station Square, a cerca de cinco mil metros de altitude a paz e a serenidade reinam numa misteriosa ilha flutuante. Nessa ilha a paisagem que domina são as vastas planícies. Ao longe consegue-se ver a região de Ice Cap, uma região composta por um conjunto de montanhas onde a neve abunda, e onde muitos já perderam a vida pois enfrentaram os seus desfiladeiros gelados e as suas cavernas infernais, que devem o seu nome ao facto de os seus tectos e os seus chãos estarem cravados de estalactites e estalagmites de gelo. Essa ilha é Angel Island, santuário da poderosa e enigmática Master Emerald e lar do seu protector Knuckles the echidna. Este corajoso equidna vermelho tem desde que se lembra a responsabilidade e o dever de proteger esta enorme jóia cujos os poderes estão para além da compreensão e da imaginação humana.

Bem no meio de uma das planícies de Angel Island situa-se o santuário da Master Emerald, um templo antigo meio destruído, o qual é composto por um enorme altar rodeado de sete altos pedestais. Tanto o altar como os pedestais são de basalto negro polido pela acção do vento e da chuva, o qual brilha como se fosse um espelho quando os raios de sol varrem a sua superfície. No altar a gigantesca Master Emerald flutua a poucos milímetros do chão rodando sempre na direcção dos ponteiros do relógio. É aí precisamente que encontramos o Knuckles, deitado no chão a tentar passar pelas brasas ao mesmo tempo que olha para as nuvens e tenta imaginar as múltiplas imagens e objectos que essas podem ser.

Bem, aquela é um unicórnio e aquela é um badnik do Eggman. - afirmava ele enquanto apontava com a sua enorme mão para as diferentes nuvens que estavam no céu.

Embora a vida de Knuckles parecesse fácil a toda a gente que o visse, não era nada fácil. É verdade que estar ali sentado ou deitado no altar da Master Emerald ou então na fofa relva verde a guardar uma jóia mística tamanho XXXXL o dia inteiro parecia fácil, mas na realidade era uma vida dura e o pior é que nem sequer se podia sair da ilha pois um eventual ladrão ou coleccionador de jóias raras poderia aparecer e tentar roubar um dos últimos tesouros equidnas.

Subitamente, o sempre vigilante equidna ouve um estranho barulho que se parecia com o barulho de um ramo a partir-se. Levantando-se logo, ele desce a escada do altar e aproxima-se devagar do sítio donde lhe parecia ter ouvido aquele estranho barulho. Ao aproximar-se vê uma criatura muito estranha. Essa criatura era vermelha e parecia-se muito com um ouriço pois possuía espinhos e umas pernas compridas como o Sonic, porém tinha uma cauda e umas mãos de equidna e uns sapatos semelhantes aos do Knuckles e usava óculos de sol com lentes extremamente negras, impedindo assim as pessoas de ver os seus olhos. O misterioso visitante parecia estar a olhar para a Master Emerald como se nunca tivesse visto nada mais belo na vida, faltando-lhe apenas começar a babar-se para parecer que tinha ar de aluado. Sem saber o que fazer o guardião da Master Emerald pensa:

"Tenho quase a certeza que este tipo deve ser um novo capanga do Eggman e de certeza que veio até aqui para roubar a Master Emerald, pois então ele que se prepare para levar a maior tareia da vida dele, pois meteu-se com o tipo errado!"

Saindo donde estava escondido o Knuckles cerra os dentes, mete os punhos à frente da cara e começa a correr a toda a velocidade contra o estranho visitante. Preparava-se para lhe dar um murro em cheio no lado esquerdo da cara, quando repentinamente a estranha criatura se desvia como se nada fosse, fazendo o equidna escorregar e cair de cara no chão.

Desculpa lá isso, meu. Não foi de propósito, mas não quero problemas contigo.

Pois acabas de te meter em grande problemas, pois ninguém se mete comigo e com a minha esmeralda! Prepara-te pois ninguém vai conseguir roubar-me a Master Emerald, e tu estás incluído nessa lista.

Roubar-ta! Eu só queria vê-la por amor de Deus! - exclamou o forasteiro.

Cala-me essa boca e trata de lutar, seu maldito!

Em poucos instantes, uma "luta de titãs de pesos pesados" começou a deixar as suas marcas no terreno. A cada murro ou pontapé que embatia no chão Angel Island parecia desfazer-se em pedaços, pois os impactos eram de uma força tal que se a ilha flutuante começasse a desfazer-se em pedaços não surpreenderia ninguém que estivesse a ver aquele espectáculo. A cada golpe novo que dava no forasteiro o Knuckles fazia uma pergunta para tentar perceber o que era ele e o que fazia ali.

Quem é que és tu?

O meu nome é Johnny... Johnny the echidna-hedgehog. - respondeu o desconhecido enquanto se baixava para não apanhar com um gancho de direita do Knuckles.

Um ouriço-equidna! O que é que isso quer dizer? Queres dizer que tens os poderes de um equidna e de um ouriço?

Bem, sim. Tenho a agilidade e a velocidade de um ouriço e a força bruta e a capacidade de planar no ar de um equidna.

Isso explica como é que estás a conseguir fugir dos meus golpes sem levares com algum deles na cara. Mas não penses que isso te vai salvar a pele porque eu não deixo ninguém aproximar-se da Master Emerald para a roubar. - argumentou o Knuckles ao mesmo tempo que saltava para evitar um uppercut esquerdo por parte do Johnny.

Roubá-la! Eu tenho cara de ladrão! Desculpa lá que te diga, mas se eu sou um ladrão então a baleia engoliu o Pinóquio pela segunda vez quando ele e o Gepetto tentaram fugir dela!

Não me venhas com essas comparações, eu sei reconhecer um ladrão quando vejo um!

Pois então estás a precisar de um par de óculos, meu grande idiota! Achas que se eu quisesse realmente a Master Emerald, não a teria roubado já por esta altura?

Enquanto aquela briga se dava, algo ou então alguma coisa aproxima-se do altar a grande velocidade. Sem sequer parar para meter os pés no chão esse vulto corre directamente à Master Emerald e parte-a em pedaços. Ao ouvirem o barulho inconfundível de algo de vidro ou cristal partir-se, os dois combatentes param por míseros milésimos de segundo e voltam a cabeça para o altar. Vendo aquilo que pensavam não ser possível, tanto o Knuckles como o Johnny exclamam os dois ao mesmo tempo:

A MASTER EMERALD!

Seu filho da mãe olha lá só o que é que fizeste!

Eu! Desculpa lá eu estava aqui contigo, como é que eu conseguiria fazer aquilo se estava a lutar contigo? - perguntou o Johnny.

Olhando para todo o lado, eles tentam encontrar quem é que era o responsável por aquele sarilho. Ao fim de alguns segundos, eles avistam o responsável por aquele enorme desastre. Era uma personagem esfíngica e um tanto sombria e sinistra, que estava de pé em cima de um dos pedestais em volta do altar. Quando o Knuckles lhe ia pedir satisfações por aquela acção, ele evapora-se no ar como se nunca tivesse ali estado. Momentos mais tarde Angel Island começa a perder altitude a grande velocidade, obrigando os dois "habitantes" a agarrarem-se ao chão para não serem levados pela pressão. Tudo à sua volta estava a ser puxado para cima desde o próprio altar até a pequenas árvores que existiam em volta do mesmo. Água e neve provenientes da região de Ice Cap também eram vistos a subirem no céu devido ao efeito da descida repentina. Pouco mais do que cinco minutos foram precisos para que Angel Island embatesse no solo oceânico. O impacto foi tão grande que a água que foi empurrada com uma força imensa capaz de criar um pequeno tsunami. Após as coisas estabilizarem, tanto o Knuckles como o Johnny olharam por cima das mãos e viram que já tinha tudo acabado. A confusão era enorme, tudo à excepção do altar e dos pedestais em volta do mesmo, tudo naquela pequena planície tinha sido arrancado, provando que era um pequeno milagre o facto de eles os dois terem sobrevivido à queda livre da ilha.

Estamos salvos. Isto é que é sorte! - exclamou o Johnny enquanto tirava os pedaços de terra que tinha em cima de si.

Não é bem assim, a Master Emerald está partida e agora eu tenho de ir à procura dos pedaços que estão por aí espalhados, sabe lá Deus onde. - afirmou o Knuckles.

Não te preocupes, eu ajudo-te a encontrá-los.

Tu queres ajudar-me a encontrá-los? Mas porque é que queres fazer isso?

Não sei Knuckles, mas por alguma razão sou levado a fazer isso, não sei porquê mas cá dentro algo diz-me que também devo encontrar os pedaços da Master Emerald. - afirmou o Johnny enquanto ajeitava os óculos de sol e via se os espinhos dele ainda estavam todos no sítio.

Então porque é que estás aí parado? Temos trabalho a fazer!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Enquanto o guardião da Master Emerald e o seu novo sócio iniciam a sua caça aos fragmentos da poderosa jóia mística, o sol começa a inclinar-se no horizonte e Sonic, Tails e George chegam à estação de comboios de Mystic Ruins. Este mais parecia uma cabana em formato gigante do que uma estação de comboios. Possuía dois andares, os quais estavam ligados por uma escadaria de madeira. No andar de baixo existia uma loja onde se alugavam barcos, a qual tinha uma característica interessante, para se chegar aos barcos tinha de se descer por uma escada enorme pois a estação situava-se num penhasco encostado ao mar a 150 metros do nível do mar. Lá em cima, na estação estava o expresso Mystic Ruins – Station Square a preparar-se para partir. Esse era composto por carruagens pintadas de branco e azul. O seu interior era também todo muito bem arranjado, os estofos estavam limpos e impecáveis, não existiam traços de sujidade em nenhum dos vagões e via-se que os vagões eram cuidados tanto pelos passageiros como pelos próprios funcionários da companhia responsável pelos caminhos-de-ferro e pelo metropolitano de Station Square e da sua área metropolitana.

Chegando ao pé da estação, os três personagens subiram a passe rápido as escadas entrando para dentro do primeiro vagão. Lá dentro não estava mais ninguém, portanto eles presumiram que mais ninguém iria naquele comboio a não ser a eles.

Parece-me que vamos ser os únicos a ir neste comboio. - disse o Sonic ao mesmo tempo que a porta do vagão se fechava atrás dele.

Sentando-se comodamente nos lugares mais próximos da porta por onde entraram. Pouco depois o comboio avançava pela ponte que existia como ligação ao trajecto principal, o qual começava à entrada de um túnel que perfurava a montanha de uma ponta à outra. Começando a acelerar pelos carris, em breve o comboio atingiu a velocidade máxima. Refastelando-se no banco onde ia sentado o George começou a contar pormenorizadamente a vida que tinha no deserto.

Mas é tal e qual como eu vos digo, a vida lá era dura como o caraças. Tinha sempre de andar com cuidado pois os dingos (espécie de cão selvagem australiano), os porcos selvagens, os umbats (espécie de pequeno urso australiano) e os cangurus andavam sempre por perto e isso atraía os caçadores dos quatro cantos do continente australiano. Quanto à comida geralmente tinha de usar a minha perícia de super corredor para conseguir entrar em algumas lojas e tirar algumas coisas das prateleiras sem que me vissem.

E por acaso nunca foste apanhado? - perguntou o Tails.

Por acaso nunca me apanharam porque eu nem lhes dava tempo sequer de me meterem os olhos em cima.

Diz-nos lá, como é que conseguiste os sapatos de corrida?

Bem Sonic, estes sapatos roubei-os quando houve uma promoção especial nas sapatarias de Camberra de réplicas dos teus sapatos. Foi logo assim que derrotaste o Perfect Chaos, numa batalha que foi vista em directo em todo o mundo (referência ao Sonic Adventure). Desde de então nunca mais os larguei. E dão cá um estilo.

Claro, é o meu estilo de galã.

Pois, eu aposto que tu e o Tails têm raparigas e mais raparigas atrás de vocês com pedidos de namoro e casamento.

Olha que nem por isso, George. Bem, para dizer a verdade temos, a Amy e a Cream andam sempre atrás de nós, especialmente a Amy que nunca me larga. Até chateia, por amor de Deus! - exclamou o Sonic enquanto metia as mãos na cabeça.

Ouve, eu não sei muito sobre essa parte do relacionamento que existe dentro da própria Sonic Team, mas se ela anda sempre atrás de ti a dizer que gosta de ti é porque se calhar ela gosta mesmo de ti e essa é a maneira que ela acha melhor de te demonstrar o seu carinho por ti. Devias dar-lhe uma hipótese. - afirmou o George, parecendo um psicólogo amoroso.

A conversa continuou durante mais uma hora metendo todos e mais alguns, dois quais se destacavam desporto, actividades livres, gostos musicais e até paixonetas de Verão. Uma hora depois de ter saído da estação de Mystic Ruins o comboio onde os três companheiros estavam chegava à Grand Central Station de Station Square, a estação de comboios mais importante da cidade. Esta ao contrário da estação de Mystic Ruins era um enorme edifício de mármore branco de dois andares. A suportá-lo existiam várias colunas trabalhadas em termos de escultura. O chão era em padrão xadrez. Duas escadarias laterais ligavam os dois pisos, tendo no ponto em que se encontravam um enorme relógio vertical. Possuía duas saídas, uma que dava acesso ao casino de Station Square e outra que dava acesso para a praça de ligação de Emerald Beach, uma das melhores estâncias de praia de toda a Station Square, na qual estava o Beach Hotel onde o Sonic residia.

Mal saíram do comboio dirigiram-se para a saída de acesso à praça de Emerald Beach. Lá fora o trânsito estava moderado, só passavam aí carros de grandes marcas, Ferrari, Porsche, Lamborghini, Dodge Viper, entre tantos outros. O pôr-do-sol que estava mesmo à sua frente fazia um lindo contraste com o ambiente que os rodeava. Descendo a escadaria a passo de caracol, tal como se estivessem a tentar saborear cada instante daquele momento como se fosse algo mágico, eles os três dobraram a esquina que dava acesso ao centro da cidade, indo em direcção ao mesmo para o mostrarem ao seu novo amigo.

Vais adorar isto! Costuma-se dizer, vir a Station Square e não visitá-la com atenção é como ir a Roma e não ver o Papa. - argumentou o Tails ao mesmo tempo que apontava para os imensos prédios que os rodeavam fazendo aquela enorme cidade parecer uma espécie de labirinto colossal.

Andando normalmente o "trio fenomenal" aventurou-se pelas ruas de Station Square. Mostraram ao George todas as avenidas principais que eram as "artérias" daquela cidade por onde fluíam todos os carros. Nessas mesmas avenidas situavam-se numerosas lojas. Todas elas com montras diferentes umas das outras, e cada uma vendia um tipo diferente de bens de consumo, desde lojas de banda-desenhada até lojas de computadores. Na parte norte da cidade via-se a Station Square Titan Tower, colosso da arquitectura moderna, a qual embelezava a cidade não só com a sua altura mas também pela magnificência da sua fachada. Ao fim de andarem quase uma hora, eles vão ter ao interior da Praça Sonic. Esta era uma enorme praça que tinha sido construída durante a reconstrução de Station Square logo após o ataque do Perfect Chaos. No meio dela existia uma enorme estátua do Sonic rodeada por estátuas mais pequenas dos seus companheiros, ou seja do Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream, Big e E-102 Gamma, todas elas feitas do melhor mármore italiano, semelhante à qualidade do mármore utilizado por Miguel Ângelo nas suas esculturas. Os candeeiros que existiam espalhados por toda a praça começavam a ligar-se aos poucos iluminando-a como se fossem pirilampos. À medida que pisavam o pavimento de mármore rosa pálido daquela magnífica praça, reparavam que as pessoas desapareciam aos poucos, pois começava a escurecer e o ar tornava-se um pouco gelado para a época do ano em que estavam. Sentando-se num dos numerosos bancos existentes ao pé das estátuas, o Sonic e o Tails não davam descanso ao pobre ouriço amarelo que se revelava um pouco exausto.

Estas estátuas foram feitas contra a nossa vontade, sabias? Porém o Presidente achou que nós merecíamos um monumento à nossa grande bravura e coragem, e sem sequer nos consultar mandou faze-las, obrigando-nos mais tarde a inaugurá-las.

O Tails diz bem, além de ser um ultraje ainda foi um abuso de confiança. Se não fossemos adeptos do partido republicano ele tinha levado das boas. - afirmou o Sonic enquanto esbracejava para todo o lado.

Já o sol tinha desaparecido há alguns minutos, quando o Sonic avista uma figura familiar. Atravessando a praça num passo de corrida rápido, parecia nem sequer se importar com quem estivesse ali perto. A sua estatura alta e robusta não o deixava passar despercebido no meio de uma multidão, quanto mais numa praça que estava completamente vazia à excepção de três indivíduos que ali estavam sentados. De pêlo roxo com riscas pretas que o faziam parecer-se com uma enorme camisola de lã viva, usando um enorme cinto de cabedal à cintura, com uma cana de pesca de último modelo e com uma rã que o seguia saltitando pelo chão alegremente não havia nada que fizesse o Sonic confundi-lo com outra pessoa. Levantando-se rapidamente do banco ele grita:

Ei Big! Espera aí um minuto! - gritou o ouriço azul enquanto acenava para o seu velho amigo e companheiro de armas.

Correndo a uma velocidade relativamente baixa para um ouriço que podia ir dos 0 aos 100 em apenas 1,00089 segundos, alcançou o seu velho amigo em pouco mais do que dois segundos.

Então, Big, como é que vão as coisas? - perguntou o Sonic ao mesmo tempo que reparava que o George e o Tails se aproximavam deles.

Tudo bem, uns dias melhores outros piores mas é a vida. Mas então e tu, como é que tens andado?

Na maior, aliás queria que tu conhecesses uma pessoa que digamos se tornou um pouco íntima do nosso grupo.

Ei George, como é que estão as coisas! - disse o Big, ao mesmo tempo que dava um grande abraço ao ouriço amarelo surpreendendo o Sonic e o Tails pois eles não sabiam que o Big conhecia o George.

Tudo óptimo! Como vês sempre vim para cá.

Desculpem-me mas donde é que vocês os dois se conhecem? - perguntou o Tails intrigado.

Bem, eu conheci o Big quando ele foi a um campeonato de pesca na Austrália há uns anos atrás. Ele salvou-me a vida quando um bando de caçadores andaram atrás de mim durante quase todo o dia, vasculhando a cidade de Melbourne por completo. Desde aí que temos mantido o contacto.

Está explicado isto. Mas diz-nos lá Big, o que é que andas a fazer aqui em Station Square e logo a estas horas, é que não é muito o teu estilo saíres de Mystic Ruins só para vires dar um passeio.

Vim cá para um jantar na casa da Amy e da Cream. Elas as duas convidaram-me a mim e ao Froggy para irmos lá jantar e nós aceitámos.

Olha, nós por outro lado temos estado a mostrar a cidade aqui ao George. - explicou o Sonic.

A conversa durou quase um quarto de hora onde o George contou tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido desde que saiu da Austrália ao Big. Ao fim desse tempo, o Big disse:

Enfim vou andando, não quero que a Amy e a Cream fiquem à minha espera para jantar.

Ei espera lá aí, Big, nós vamos contigo. Se conheço a Cream ela fez comida para um batalhão inteiro portanto comida é o que não vai faltar naquele jantar.

O Sonic tem razão, além de que se conhecemos a Amy como nós a conhecemos a cabeça dela vai dar três voltas sob o seu pescoço por ver o Sonic. - afirmou o Tails.

Então o que é que estamos à espera? - perguntou o Big, começando a correr.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Desafiando todos para uma corrida, o Big e o Froggy desataram a correr até ao bairro onde a casa da Amy e da Cream viviam. O Sonic e o George não precisaram de muito esforço para o passarem, deixando-o e o Tails para trás. Percorrendo inúmeras ruas e avenidas em alta velocidade, o grupo de quatro amigos em breve chegou ao bairro Square Star, um dos mais chiques e exclusivos bairros de Station Square e morada da Amy e da Cream. Neste bairro só viviam as pessoas mais importantes de todos os ramos da sociedade, que abrangiam actores e actrizes de cinema, teatro e televisão, empresários de grandes empresas, idosos milionários, entre tantos outros. Ao contrário dos bairros normais, constituídos por urbanizações composta de lotes e mais lotes de prédios que era habitual naquela cidade, este bairro tinha sido construído no meio de uma enorme floresta, onde os tão vulgares prédios eram substituídos por enormes mansões. Existia apenas um prédio em todo aquele bairro e era aí mesmo que as duas únicas raparigas do grupo do Sonic viviam. Este era um prédio de vinte andares. Era um prédio branco e vermelho. Possuía dezenas de janelas onde os raios de luz da Lua embatiam, varrendo suavemente a superfície espelhada destes. A sua arquitectura era de estilo contemporâneo, dando um certo impacto visual a quem quer que passasse por ali. Mal entraram no prédio, deparam-se com uma entrada digna de um palácio imperial. Esta era enorme. O chão era de um mármore acizentado reluzente. As paredes brancas davam a impressão que a entrada era maior do que parecia. No tecto, uma meia dúzia de candeeiros majestosamente trabalhados em metal iluminavam tudo com lâmpadas em formato de chama, e no centro dela existia uma enorme estátua que fazia parte de uma fonte que jorrava água para todas as direcções, através dos diferentes orifícios que existiam na estátua. Entrando com um passo moderado, os quatro amigos dirigiram-se para o elevador. Este era um pouco pequeno para levar quatro pessoas, mas com algum esforço lá se conseguiram meter todos dentro. Carregando no botão do décimo sétimo andar, o elevador iniciou uma subida até esse andar. Os únicos sons que se ouviam eram a música "Chariots of Fire" de Vangelis misturado com o som do motor do elevador a puxar o mesmo. Ainda o elevador não tinha parado por completo já as portas deste se tinham aberto, revelando que naquele piso só existia uma porta. Esta era uma porta branca onde estavam talhados desenhos de flores silvestres. A maçaneta dourada que se localizava à esquerda ostentava um brilho lindíssimo. A razão pela qual só existia uma porta naquele andar era tão clara como água. O apartamento da Amy e da Cream apanhava todo o andar assim como os restantes andares superiores.

Após terem tocado à campainha, tiveram de esperar uns segundos até que lhes viessem abrir a porta. Mal a porta se abriu, viram uma pessoa que todos conheciam muito bem, a Cream. Esta estava vestida com o seu habitual vestido amendoim alaranjado e creme e vinha acompanhada pelo seu grande amigo Chao, o Cheese. Surpresa por vê-los aos quatro ela diz:

Bem, não estava à espera de termos mais convidados para o jantar, mas costuma-se dizer que mais vale mais do que menos. Entrem amigos - disse ela sem tirar os olhos de cima do George, parecendo estar apaixonada.

A casa das duas raparigas era uma penthouse enorme que tinha a particularidade parecer um enorme poço, pois a sala de estar abrangia uma boa parte da casa, não havendo tecto por cima dela a não ser no último andar. Tinha 3 escadarias enormes que davam para os andares superiores. As paredes eram cor-de-rosa e creme. O chão era feito de pequenos quadradinhos de várias cores que formavam mosaicos (os quais ilustravam aventuras do grupo, como a batalha contra o 1º Metal Sonic, a batalha final contra o Perfect Chaos, a batalha contra o Finalhazard e a batalha contra o Metal Overlord). No tecto, estavam pendurados candeeiros de cristal enormes que reflectiam a luz das lâmpadas. A mobília, essa era estilo contemporâneo que ia desde cadeirões almofadados de cor branca até uma mesa de bilhar saída de um filme de ficção científica. No terraço havia duas piscinas, uma coberta e uma ao ar livre, ambas com uma profundidade de três metros. No geral era uma lindíssima casa, talvez um pouco grande demais para as duas raparigas mas lindíssima.

Sentando-se nos sofás que existiam naquela parte da casa, a Cream pergunta:

Então... Sonic não me vais apresentar o teu novo amigo?

Oh, pois, desculpa-me. Cream, este aqui é o George. Veio da Austrália para cá e pelo que me pareceu acho que está disposto a entrar na nossa equipa.

Encantado, minha menina. - disse o ouriço amarelo, ao mesmo tempo que se inclinava e beijava a mão direita da pequena coelha, a qual ficou lisonjeada com tal movimento de cortesia.

Mas diz-nos lá uma coisa, afinal onde é que está a Amy? Não é que eu queira saber mas não é costume dela atrasar-se para um jantar?

Ela ainda se está a arranjar. Se quiseres ir ter com ela Sonic, é só subires a escadaria central, o quarto dela é o último ao fundo do corredor. - explicou a Cream enquanto ajeitava o vestido.

Tudo bem. Vocês podem já ir andando para a mesa que eu vou ver da Amy e já a trago comigo.

Levantando-se do sofá onde estava o Sonic passa pelo Tails e dirige-se para a escadaria central. Subindo apressadamente os degraus desta o ouriço azul corre para o quarto da Amy. Ao chegar à porta, o Sonic abre esta de mansinho para ter a certeza de que a Amy não lhe vai saltar para cima e dar-lhe um grande beijo sem que ele esteja preparado. O quarto da Amy era muito parecido com o resto da casa, com a diferença de que o chão deste era forrado com uma alcatifa fofinha vermelha. Existia apenas uma janela que tinha as persianas fechadas. Nas paredes estavam pendurados vários quadros, dos quais um deles se destacava dos outros. Nesse quadro via-se a Amy com um vestido de noiva e o Sonic um smoking preto. No ar sentia-se um doce aroma a jasmim misturado com baunilha, que inundava o quarto todo. No centro do quarto, estava uma cama de casal em forma de coração com uma colcha de cetim vermelho. E a uns escassos dois metros desta estava a Amy a pentear-se em frente de um enorme espelho que possuía. Entrando sem barulho, o ouriço azul atravessou o quarto até chegar perto da ouriça rosa. Esta nem se quer se tinha apercebido que o seu grande amor estava atrás dela, continuando a pentear o cabelo com a maior de todas as paciências.

Olá Amy, como é que estás? - disse o Sonic ao mesmo tempo que se sentava em cima da cama.

Sonic! Ai que bom, que tu vieste! - exclamou ela enquanto se atirava para cima do pobre ouriço.

Sem se poder mexer, o Sonic não teve outra hipótese senão deixar a Amy beijar-lhe a cara as vezes que quisesse. Ao fim de uns trinta segundos a ouriça rosa pára para tomar fôlego.

Desculpa, mas já sabes que assim que te vejo só me apetece beijar até não poder mais.

Deixa lá, já estava preparado. Então, ias dar um jantar e não me avisaste a mim ou ao Tails? - perguntou o Sonic.

Bem, este jantar era para ser um jantar de negócios. É que o Big teve a ideia de doar alguns objectos pessoais para leilão, o qual irá reverter todos os seus lucros para a caridade e bem, eu e a Cream também achámos que devíamos também contribuir com algumas coisas. Portanto não vos convidámos porque tu se calhar não queres saber destas coisas.

Realmente Amy vê-se lá que não me conheces totalmente. É claro que me interesso pela caridade, na realidade até gostaria muito de contribuir para isso. Tenho toneladas de coisas que já não preciso e que não me importaria de doar. - explicou o ouriço azul.

Se calhar tens razão, não te conheço assim tão bem como eu pensava. Às vezes penso que se calhar não devia andar sempre atrás de ti a maçar-te. Sabes que eu gosto realmente de ti e bem, gostaria que tu também me desses um bocadinho mais de importância.

Tenho uma ideia! Amy, eu vou tentar dar-te um bocadinho mais de atenção e tu vais tentar parar de me perseguir ou pelo menos não me perseguires assim tanto, combinado?

Combinado, Sonic. - respondeu a Amy dando um grande beijo na cara do Sonic.

Bem é má educação deixar os convidados à espera. Vamos andando? - perguntou o Sonic dando o braço à Amy.

Dando o braço ao seu eterno amor, os dois ouriços dirigiram-se para a sala de jantar que ficava no último andar do prédio (terceiro da casa das duas amigas). Esta era uma sala ampla rectangular. O seu chão de mosaicos de vidro que faziam as pessoas verem o andar debaixo da casa, dando a impressão de estarem suspensos num grande poço. Não existiam paredes naquela parte sala pois tinham sido substituídas por janelas amplas, nas quais se podia ver a cidade toda iluminada por luzes de todas as cores. No tecto, pendurados estavam três candeeiros dispostos na forma de um triângulo que faziam a sala ter uma natureza misteriosa. No canto superior esquerdo da sala estava uma televisão de ecrã de plasma com dois metros de largura, onde estava a dar um programa sobre natureza. Ao centro, numa mesa de em que o vidro e o aço se combinavam estava um banquete digno de um rei. Havia de tudo, desde Pato Assado com Laranja, passando por Arroz de Caril, Rosbife Mal Passado, Salada de Rabanetes, Espargos Cozidos com Molho de Natas, Bacalhau à Brás, Cenouras Recheadas com Molho de Hortelã, e é claro o famoso Chili Picante Atómico (receita da Amy que o Sonic adorava). Na parte das sobremesas o Arroz Doce, o Leite-creme, a Bavaroise de Morango e Melancia, a Tarte de Maçã e o Pudim de Papaia eram os reis da festa. Nas bebidas existiam jarros de água e de sumo de laranja espalhados pela mesa, e ao fundo desta estava um baldo de alumínio com uma garrafa de espumante envolvida num pano branco, a refrescar no gelo.

Sentando-se todos nos lugares em que lhes apeteceu sentar, todos eles começaram a remexer nas colheres, nas tesouras de cortar carne e nos garfos, servindo-se daquilo que mais gostavam.

Dou-te os meus parabéns, Cream. O jantar está uma delícia, como sempre. - afirmou o Big enquanto tirava uma colher cheia de Arroz de Caril para o seu prato.

Obrigada, mas já sabem que tudo o que eu sei fazer na cozinha devo à Amy e à minha mãe.

Seja como for, tu esmeraste-te mais uma vez e mereces os parabéns! - disse o Sonic enquanto enchia o seu copo com sumo de laranja.

Depois dos elogios à cozinha da Cream, não se ouviu nem mais um pio, a não ser o som dos talheres e dos copos a serem movimentados e o barulho emitido pela televisão.

Porém, de repente o programa que estava a dar na televisão é interrompido e no lugar dele aparece uma jornalista a apresentar um boletim informativo. No canto superior direito do ecrã estava a imagem do que parecia ser um ouriço, chamando a atenção de todos os que estavam na sala.

Big levanta o volume, por favor! - gritou o Sonic.

Após o Big ter aumentado o volume do aparelho conseguiu-se ouvir a mensagem que a jornalista estava a dizer, despertando ainda mais interesse em todos.

"Interrompemos a nossa emissão para vos dar uma notícia de última hora. Há pouco mais de quinze minutos, a polícia encurralou uma criatura no interior do Sports Colosseum (pavilhão multi-desportos de Station Square) que se parece muito com um ouriço. Este continua a insistir no facto de que não se irá render, desafiando todos aqueles que pensarem que lhe podem fazer frente, porém, a polícia informou-nos que ele talvez possa ter outra ambição que não seja essa. Continuaremos aqui no local esperando que algo aconteça. E agora voltamos à nossa programação habitual." - afirmou a jornalista.

Dá-me a sensação de que o jantar vai ter de ficar em suspenso. - disse o Sonic enquanto tirava o guardanapo do pescoço.

Não penses que vais sozinho enfrentar aquela coisa, Sonic, eu vou contigo. - disse o Tails.

Eu também! - disse o George.

A Team Rose está ao teu serviço, Sonic. - afirmou a Cream fazendo um sinal de continência, assim como o Cheese.

Muito bem, então vamos! - exclamou o Sonic, ao mesmo temo que descia as escadas em direcção à porta de saída.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Não demorou muito para que eles chegassem ao Sports Colosseum. Este era um enorme pavilhão oval que se parecia muito com o Coliseu romano nos seus tempos de glória. A sua fachada era toda feita de vidros onde as luzes dos candeeiros de rua eram reflectidas. Rodeado de uma espiral de aço negro que percorria todo a fachada do edifício, este era uma obra formidável da arquitectura contemporânea. Mesmo junto ao edifício estavam dezenas de carros de patrulha da polícia de Station Square com as portas abertas, onde os agentes da polícia estavam a preparar-se para qualquer ataque da misteriosa criatura que tinha atacado o pavilhão dos desportos da cidade. No meio dos carros de patrulha, estavam algumas carrinhas que pertenciam às estações de televisão que estavam a fazer a cobertura da notícia e também se avistavam duas ou três ambulâncias, que deviam ali estar por precaução.

Correndo pelo meio daquela enorme confusão titânica, o Sonic e o resto do grupo procuravam o responsável pela operação policial. Não demorou muito até que o encontrassem. Era o comandante Fishburne, um dos maiores oficiais da polícia de Station Square. Este era um homem dos seus sessenta anos de idade. O seu cabelo e o seu bigode grisalho impunham um certo respeito que poucos homens na sua idade conseguiriam impor a quem quer que fosse. Na sua cara pálida e magra, dois olhos verdes pálidos mostravam que este estava calmo. No seu uniforme, medalhas e condecorações brilhavam como se fossem jóias revelando que tinham sido polidas há muito pouco tempo. Só ele mesmo é que poderia estar à frente de uma emergência de tais proporções, pois nos vinte anos a seguir de ser condecorado com a distinção de Comandante da força policial daquela cidade nunca falhara uma só missão. Porém, nenhuma dessas missões consistiu em apanhar uma criatura misteriosa que tinha deixado em alvoroço uma boa parte da polícia de Station Square.

Chegando-se ao pé do tão bravo e corajoso oficial, o Sonic pergunta:

Boa noite, comandante Fishburne, o que é que se passa ali dentro?

Não temos bem a certeza, Sonic. Até agora só sabemos que é uma espécie de ouriço que consegue congelar tudo aquilo em que toca. A prova disso, são quatro dos meus agentes que tentaram abatê-lo e ele congelou-os. - afirmou o comandante, sem nunca tirar os olhos do edifício, esperando que algo acontecesse.

Bem, e já agora que estou numa de perguntar qual é bem o aspecto dele?

A única coisa que pudemos afirmar como credível sobre a sua aparência é que além de ser um ouriço, é que ele é todo feito de gelo à excepção dos olhos e da boca. Mas tal e qual como têm estado a dizer nas notícias, ninguém consegue chegar perto dele para conversar com ele sem ser congelado.

Deixe-nos tentar, nós todos estamos habituados a lidar com este tipo de inimigos psicóticos. - afirmou o Sonic com a maior das calmas enquanto fazia uns alongamentos com as pernas.

Como quiserem, mas previno-vos desde já, tenham muito cuidado. Um dos meus homens que foi descongelado há pouco mais de quinze minutos não pára de dizer que ele é Satanás na pele de um ouriço, portanto...

Não precisa de dizer mais nada. Deseje-nos boa sorte, comandante! - exclamou o ouriço azul ao mesmo tempo que saltava por cima de um dos carros de polícia sendo seguido pelo resto dos companheiros.

Rompendo pelo meio da confusão, o ouriço azul e os amigos dirigiram-se para uma das entradas que estava vedada por fitas da polícia, como acontecia quando existia um homicídio ou um crime muito grave. Mal transpuseram as portas automáticas da entrada, um bafo gelado vindo de dentro do edifício gelou-lhes não só o corpo mas também em parte a alma. Aquele sítio parecia um glaciar de tanto frio que estava, e não era exagero dizer que parecia um glaciar, pois mal entraram no recinto repararam que o interior deste estava todo coberto de gelo e neve. O campo lá em baixo parecia um ringue de patinagem artística ou hóquei no gelo. As bancadas inferiores estavam cobertas de neve, enquanto as médias e as superiores pareciam o chão de uma caverna de gelo, todo cheio de estalagmites. Na cúpula que era feita de vidros tal como o resto da fachada do edifício, estalactites muitíssimo aguçadas estavam penduradas como morcegos no tecto de uma caverna, esperando que a noite caísse. Esta paisagem fez Sonic lembrar-se da zona de Ice Cap em Angels Island.

E bem no meio do campo, em cima dum pedestal de gelo com cerca de vinte ou trinta metros, estava a criatura que todos consideravam impossível de derrotar. Este tinha realmente o corpo todo feito de uma espécie de gelo azul-marinho pálido, com excepção da boca e dos olhos. Parecia não ter esqueleto, embora se conseguisse mover com muita facilidade. A única coisa que usava era uns sapatos semelhantes aos de Sonic só que azuis-escuros e umas pulseiras douradas nos pulsos. Os seus olhos eram amarelos torrados e emanavam uma espécie de fogo infernal que paralisaria o Sonic e os amigos de medo, se estes não fossem tão corajosos. Ao ver que tinha mais companhia, a misteriosa criatura volta-se lentamente, quase como se estivesse em câmara lenta, contemplando o destemido grupo que se lhe apresentava.

Muito boa noite, Sonic the hedgehog. Já estava mesmo a pensar que não virias ao meu encontro.

Como é que sabes o meu nome?

Ora, quem não conhece o maior e o mais rápido herói que alguma vez pisou este planeta?

Diz-nos quem é que tu és e o que queres! - perguntou o Tails apontando o indicador esquerdo na direcção do ouriço de gelo.

O meu nome por agora não importa, e o que eu quero não é da vossa conta. Nem da vossa, nem de ninguém.

Ouve-me bem! Se tu queres continuar intacto, seu cubo de gelo falante, sugiro-te que te rendas ou então prepara-te para levares a maior coça da tua vida!

Bem, Sonic, eu não tinha planos para te enfrentar mas se tu e os teus companheiros querem lutar comigo não vos impedirei, porém não esperem misericórdia minha.

Ainda mal ele tinha terminado a frase quando dispara uma espécie de raio azul-marinho de um dos dedos da mão esquerda na direcção do ouriço azul e dos seus amigos. Desviando-se o mais depressa que lhes era possível evitaram o raio mesmo à tangente. Quando voltaram a cabeça para trás deram conta que no sítio onde o raio caiu estava um enorme pedaço de gelo aguçado. A sua textura era cristalina sendo possível ver através dela como se aquilo fosse um pedaço de vidro. Ao verem isto perceberam que o seu oponente tinha a capacidade de disparar raios que se transformavam em pedaços de gelo.

Separem-se pessoal! Temos de fugir daqueles malditos raios a todo o custo!

Ouvindo o Sonic, o grupo separa-se correndo em direcções diferentes. Porém, o seu oponente era extremamente ágil disparando para todas as direcções os seus abomináveis raios gelados, congelando ainda mais o local do que esse já estava. Movendo-se o mais depressa que podia por entre cadeiras congeladas e pedaços de gelo aguçados, Sonic tentava enganar a malvada criatura para que assim pudesse acabar com ela. Vendo que o Big também aproximava-se e tentava partir o pedestal de gelo onde a criatura estava de pé, Sonic tenta uma manobra considerada suicida pois consistia em correr o mais depressa que fosse possível no recinto, executar um Spin Dash e disparar-se a si próprio contra o pedestal, sem saber se conseguiria travar após isso, correndo o risco de ficar com todo o corpo partido. Sem ver outra solução, Sonic começa a acelerar a toda a velocidade pelo recinto até que atingiu uma velocidade que só se conseguia ver um vulto azul cada vez que ele passava por um sítio. Disparando-se a si próprio a alta velocidade contra o pedestal, este parte-se fazendo o misterioso ouriço cair no gelo. Mas Sonic parecia não estar a parar, acabando por escorregar na superfície gelada e dando um trambolhão enorme. Tails que estava mais perto do ouriço combalido aproxima-se a correr vendo que o amigo só estava um pouco zonzo.

Estás bem, Sonic?

Estou óptimo, Tails, só preciso de dois minutos para recuperar do trambolhão e estarei pronto para mais uma. - disse o ouriço azul enquanto se apoiava no ombro esquerdo do amigo.

Mas nem sequer dois segundos teve para se recompor pois o misterioso ouriço de gelo dispara um raio gelado que atinge os dois amigos deixando-os apenas com a cabeça de fora do aglomerado de gelo em que agora se encontravam. Vendo que o resto do grupo também estava na mesma situação que eles os dois, a única coisa que lhes restava fazer era verem o malvado ouriço aproximar-se, brincando com uma bola de gelo que ele próprio tinha criado, atirando-a ao ar e apanhando-a em seguida. Chegando-se ao pé da cara de Sonic, este diz:

Tenho pena que esta luta não tenha durado tanto como eu gostaria que tivesse durado. Porém como eu costumo dizer, tudo o que é bom tem de acabar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Pensei que fosses um adversário à minha altura, Sonic, mas parece que me enganei, portanto adeus...

Mesmo quando o malvado ouriço de gelo estava prestes a congelar totalmente o Sonic, de uma das portas que estava congelada saem de lá dois raios vermelhos de esperança. Reunindo todas as forças que tinham, forçam a diabólica criatura a recuar, mas não antes de lhe espetarem dois ganchos de esquerda bem no meio da cara. Aterrando em seguida, todos os que estavam presentes vêem que aqueles que tinham chegado eram...

Knuckles! É bom ver-te amigalhaço! - gritou o Sonic.

Mas quem é esse que está contigo, Knuckles! - exclamou a Amy intrigada.

As apresentações ficam para daqui a bocado. Agora temos de ensinar a este cretino algumas maneiras!

Assim que acabou de falar, Knuckles lança-se no ataque em conjunto com o seu enigmático parceiro. Executando incontáveis golpes depressa os dois se apercebem que o seu adversário era de longe mais forte que eles, mas não foi isso que os fez parar o ataque, tentando ainda com mais determinação derrubá-lo. Os punhos dos dois demónios vermelhos funcionavam em perfeita harmonia, sincronizados quase que ao milésimo de segundo.

Não penses que te vamos deixar escapar, sacana! Ninguém parte a minha esmeralda e faz despenhar Angels Island, sem me prestar contas sobre isso!

O Knuckles tem razão! Tu vais te arrepender do dia em que nasceste, por teres feito isso! - gritou o Johnny atacando a toda a velocidade.

Subitamente uma luz mais brilhante que o próprio Sol começa a eclodir do próprio ouriço encandeando os dois diabos enfurecidos que eram o Knuckles e o Johnny. Após recuperarem a visão ficaram de olhos esbugalhados e boca aberta, como se tivessem visto um disco voador. Sob as suas cabeças, o "cabeça de icebergue" estava a flutuar cinco metros acima do chão.

Pelos vistos, vocês os dois são ainda mais teimosos que aquele ouriço azul, Knuckles e Johnny, contudo eu sou de longe o mais forte dos presentes neste recinto. Bem, está no hora de me ir embora. Possivelmente voltaremos a ver-nos muito em breve, até lá, "au revoir mes amis"! - disse ele ao mesmo tempo que desaparecia numa luz parecida à anterior.

Mas como é que ele fez aquilo?

Procuramos a resposta mais tarde Knuckles, neste momento precisamos de os tirar daqueles pedaços de gelo antes que eles congelem.

Ouvindo o parceiro, Knuckles começa a partir o gelo que envolvia o Sonic e o resto dos amigos. Pedaços de todos os tamanhos voavam. Em pouco mais de três ou quatro minutos todos eles estavam livres. Embora estivessem a bater os dentes com frio isso não os impedia de falarem uns com os outros. Sonic apresentou o George ao Knuckles e o Johnny contando-lhe tudo o que se passou, ao mesmo tempo que o Knuckles lhes apresentava o Johnny e lhes contava a razão da sua presença ali.

Pelo o que vocês nos contam aquele tipo já vos deu chatices, Knuckles.

Tens razão, Big e são mais do suficientes para me deixarem furioso de raiva! Se eu apanho aquele maldito juro que só paro de lhe bater quando lhe tiver arrancado a cabeça.

Acalma-te... Tenho umas perguntas a fazer-te Knuckles. - disse a Cream um pouco envergonhada pois não estava habituada a falar com Knuckles.

Dispara, Cream.

Bem, como é que vocês os dois sabiam que nós estávamos aqui?

Não sabíamos, simplesmente andávamos à procura dos pedaços da Master Emerald aqui dentro e ouvimos o que parecia o Spin Dash do Sonic. Decidimos então investigar e descobrimos que aquele tipo também estava aqui.

E digam-nos lá, foi ele que destruiu a Master Emerald?

Sim, George, foi ele. É por isso que estávamos furiosos com ele. Até agora só encontrámos três pedaços da Master Emerald e estamos a ficar sem sítios para procurar. Só de pensar que aquele maldito estava aqui...

Bem uma coisa é certa, ele já não está aqui, Johnny.

Tens razão Tails, e nós temos de o descobrir para que assim possamos averiguar o que é que ele realmente quer. Uma criatura com tais poderes sobre o gelo e capaz de levitar acima do chão, além de conseguir desaparecer no ar não pode ter boas intenções. - afirmou a Amy, enquanto esfregava os braços com as mãos na tentativa de se aquecer.

Pois, mas como é que nós o vamos encontrar? - perguntou o George.

Repentinamente, a Cream pisa algo metálico que fica colado à sola do deu ténis esquerdo. Tentando tirar o objecto da sola do sapato a Cream vê que aquele pedaço de metal em forma de hexágono, não era um pedaço de metal qualquer. Muito pelo contrário, este tinha o símbolo do Dr. Eggman nele. Mostrando-o aos amigos, rapidamente eles concluem que o Dr. Eggman devia ser o responsável por tudo o que lhes tinha acontecido, decidindo fazer uma visita ao diabólico cientista para verem o que é que este tinha a ver com aquele sinistro e misterioso ouriço de gelo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Pouco tempo depois, o grupo zarpava das docas de Station Square num barco alugado em direcção ao mar alto. A noite estava muito calma. O mar parecia um autêntico espelho pois não havia uma brisa no ar, onde o mágico e maravilhoso reflexo branco da Lua parecia deslizar com suavidade. No ar sentia-se um suave aroma a água salgada que enchia os sentidos de todos os que estavam naquele sítio. A proa do barco cortava a água criando pequenas ondulações que se alargavam naquele muro imenso até que desapareciam como se nunca tivessem existido. No interior da ponte, todo o grupo discutia o que é que poderia ser aquele ouriço e o que é que ele queria dizer com o facto de que se iriam voltar a ver em breve.

Tenho quase a certeza que o Eggman criou aquela coisa porque tem um novo plano de conquista global e queria certificar-se de que nenhum de nós se metia no seu caminho.

Não deixas de ter razão Tails, mas se o Dr. Eggman não queria que se intrometessem nos seus planos, provavelmente não nos atacaria e executaria o plano sem nos alertar de nada. - afirmou o George.

Também tens razão. Mas se não foi ele que criou aquela coisa, então quem é que a terá criado e com que propósito? - perguntou o Johnny intrigado.

Isso não sei, mas aposto quase tudo o que tenho, em que o Eggman é que é o responsável, portanto temos de o apanhar antes que ele volte a lançar aquele ouriço noutra missão.

Não seria muito difícil localizar o malvado cientista, pois naqueles dias toda a gente sabia onde este estava. Após a sua última tentativa de conquista do mundo, Dr. Eggman tinha usado algum dinheiro que possuía para comprar uma ilha que ficava a 15 milhas da costa de Station Square. Juntamente com a ajuda de Shadow e do E-123 Omega, o cientista criou uma base de operações que rivalizava com muitas bases militares espalhadas pelo mundo inteiro. Após quase uma hora de terem partido das docas de Station Square, avistam finalmente a ilha do Dr. Eggman. O cientista tinha-lhe chamado "Isla del Inferno Robótico", ou a Ilha do Inferno Robótico, e na realidade não era para menos, exceptuando uma pequena parte de praia onde uma dúzia de palmeiras abanava ligeiramente ao vento, o resto da ilha era toda preenchida por enormes paredes de aço que faziam parte de um enorme complexo laboratorial e industrial, composto por três enormes prédios de vinte andares, totalmente interligados por túneis e passagens cobertas e um pequeno armazém de apenas dois andares de altura, no qual estavam armazenados os mais diversos objectos. Das várias torres de vigilância que existiam espalhadas pelo complexo raios de luz que provinham de lâmpadas acesas iluminavam os locais para onde estavam apontadas, girando sempre da esquerda para a direita. Lá dentro centenas de robots executavam as mais diversas actividades que iam desde aparafusar parafusos que estivessem mal aparafusados até lavar o chão dos vários laboratórios, o que fazia aquilo parecer mais uma enorme mansão do que a base de operações de um génio do Mal.

Assim que chegaram à praia, saltaram todos direitos para a areia seca. Atravessando a extensão de praia com a maior das calmas, foram dar a uma estrada de terra batida rodeada de uma erva verdíssima que fez logo lembrar ao Knuckles a Master Emerald. Esta estava ligeiramente húmida consequência do facto de os regadores automáticos terem estado a trabalhar ainda há pouco mais de vinte minutos. Encaminhando-se para a suposta entrada do complexo do seu maior inimigo, o grupo de heróis teve logo de imediato uma surpresa, pois ainda não tinham chegado ao portão blindado da entrada e já estavam a ser recebidos com um ataque de badniks, cortesia do Dr. Eggman. Os modelos de badniks com que se depararam eram na sua maioria CrabHammers, BuzzBombers, MadMonkeys e BionicalBats. Eram uns vinte, não tendo assim aparência de serem muito duros. Provavelmente teriam sido muito fáceis de destruir senão fosse o facto de o malvado cientista os ter construído com um dispositivo que lhes permitia criar um campo de forças magnético à sua volta. Atacando de todos os lados, os badniks em pouco mais de dois minutos conseguiram cercá-los a todos impossibilitando assim qualquer tipo de fuga. Nos olhos robóticos dos badniks podia-se ver a satisfação que eles tinham em preparar-se para destruir os únicos indivíduos que tinham conseguido frustrar as tentativas de conquista global do seu senhor e mestre. O George já farto de ver aqueles robots a obrigá-lo a ele e aos outros a fazerem figura de parvos salta do meio do grupo e usando o ataque Spin Cut, ataca os seus atacantes quebrando facilmente o campo de forças magnético que estes possuíam, despedaçando-os totalmente. Ao verem aquele ataque fenomenal, o grupo inteiro só podia aplaudir aquela intervenção. Após a chuva de aplausos e de elogios que se seguiu, eles continuaram o caminho. Uns segundos mais tarde, todos se deparam com um enorme portão blindado. Pintado nele estava o emblema do Dr. Eggman. Vendo que a única maneira de entrarem lá dentro era rebentando o portão, o Knuckles e o Johnny fazem as honras da casa e com uns murros certeiros no portão de aço, este desfaz-se como se fosse de vidro. Os alarmes não demoraram mais do que uns dois segundos a serem activados metendo tudo o maior dos alvoroços. Do nada aparecem dezenas senão centenas de robots que tinham apenas uma ordem, destruir os intrusos. O som infernal das sirenes misturada com o bater de metal contra metal e o barulho de laseres a serem disparados era ensurdecedor, deixando qualquer um com os ouvidos a doer.

Tentando não se queixar do barulho, todo o grupo avançava a passo de caracol pelo meio dos destroços que iam criando cada vez que destruíam um robot. Só se via rodas dentadas partidas, parafusos, chapas metálicas torcidas e pedaços de armas de fogo a voar pelo ar e a caírem no chão. Ao fim de algum tempo, eles conseguem chegar ao portão que permitia a entrada no prédio onde supostamente o Eggman estava. Lá dentro a vigilância não era muito apertada, estando os corredores protegidos apenas por algumas câmaras de vigilância armadas com pequenos laseres que disparavam ao menor movimento suspeito. O aspecto do corredor era muito parecido com o exterior da base, só que este era muito mais bem iluminado e o chão era de ladrilhos brancos onde a imagem deles se reflectia como se fosse um espelho mágico que dava para outra dimensão. Não perdendo mais tempo do que o necessário, Sonic e os companheiros começaram a acelerar pelos corredores. Estes tinham a particularidade de o chão ser extremamente escorregadio fazendo o Sonic e o George escorregar por vezes e quase caírem redondos no chão. Evitando as câmaras e os seus laseres, chegaram pouco depois a uma porta branca blindada. Esta possuía uma fechadura de rotação electrónica que só abria com a digitalização do código correcto, através da consola que existia ao seu lado esquerdo. Na própria porta existiam barras com riscas amarelas e pretas oblíquas que simbolizavam "Perigo". Sem querer saber daquilo, o Knuckles pede a todos para que se desviem do seu caminho, e com um murro seco na porta esta voou uns vinte ou trinta metros para a frente. Mal ainda tinham entrado e já viam que aquela não era uma sala qualquer. Esta sala possuía a forma de uma enorme esfera com cerca de trinta metros de altura e tinha dois andares. No segundo existia uma pequena passadeira que circundava a sala, agarrada à qual estava uma protecção fazendo aquilo parecer uma varanda em miniatura. Colunas em forma de paralelepípedos sustinham o segundo andar, mantendo a imponência que aquele espaço possuía. Nas paredes convexas, computadores e mais computadores tipo caixa frigorífica metálica cobriam-nas totalmente. No andar de baixo existia o que parecia uma secretária de metal em forma de meia-lua, que estava coberta de livros de apontamentos e enciclopédias sobre robótica, provando que aquele era o escritório do perverso cientista. Junto a esta estava uma poltrona giratória forrada com tecido negro e braços amovíveis. E por detrás destes dois elementos daquela sala existia um enorme videowall composto por cem ecrãs de televisor, onde se podiam ver as mais variadas partes da fortaleza, desde o interior da mesma até ao exterior. Entrando sempre com a sensação de que estavam constantemente observados, nenhum deles baixava a guarda. Dispersando-se pela sala, não tiveram de esperar muito para terem companhia. No andar de cima apareceu-lhes uma figura sinistra que todos eles conheciam extremamente bem.

Shadow! - gritou o Sonic surpreso por vê-lo ali.

Não precisas de fazer todo esse arraial só por te encontrares com um velho inimigo. - disse ele sempre com um sorriso sádico na boca.

Ouve-nos bem, Shadow, a nossa luta não é contigo. Estamos aqui para falar com o Dr. Eggman e agradeciamos-te se nos dissesses onde é que ele pára. - afirmou a Amy com um olhar extremamente penetrante.

Não procurem mais, minha doce ouriça rosa, eu estou aqui! - exclamou uma voz por detrás deles.

Ao virarem-se viram a figura de Eggman com o seu habitual casaco vermelho com botões prateados, com o seu sempre famoso bigode castanho, sorrindo com um sorriso muito semelhante ao que Shadow fez quando os viu. Ao seu lado estavam o robot E-123 Omega e uma nova versão de E-102 Gamma, este extremamente armado. Sem fazer cerimónias, o diabólico cientista avança alguns passos dentro da sala, aproximando-se do destemido grupo.

Vejo que vocês já conhecem uma das minhas mais antigas criações, não é?

Do que é que tu estás a falar, Eggman? Não está nenhuma criação tua connosco! - disse o Tails sem compreender o que é que esse queria dizer.

Estou a falar aí do vosso amigo Johnny, the echidna-hedgehog. Não sabiam que ele foi uma das minhas criações no ramo da genética?

Começando a explicar todo o processo de pesquisa que foi preciso para criar o Johnny, Dr. Eggman disse que ele tinha sido uma criação sua, feita a partir dos fabulosos ADN's (Ácido Desoxirribonucleico) de Sonic e de Knuckles com o propósito de ser a máquina de matar perfeita. Infelizmente, Johnny escapou-se do laboratório onde tinha sido criado desaparecendo na floresta onde nunca mais ninguém o viu.

Um dos problemas dessa experiência era que o seu metabolismo precisava de ser regulado com um soro especial chamado Fr4H2zx, pois caso não fosse tomado, ele ficaria reduzido a papa. Diz-me, como é que conseguiste sobreviver até agora sem esse soro?

Arranjei um substituto… amoras silvestres. Possuem os mesmo elementos que o soro e sabem ligeiramente melhor. - respondeu o Johnny.

Muito esperto, fiz bem em dar-te uma inteligência com um Q.I. de 190. Mas, então a que devo esta pequena visita da vossa parte?

Estamos aqui para te falar do teu novo capanga, Eggman!

O que é que tu estás para aí a falar, Knuckles?

Do ouriço que destruiu a minha Master Emerald e se pôs a andar sem dar satisfações a ninguém.

Mas a minha nova criação não saiu deste laboratório, quanto mais atacar fosse o que fosse.

Então como é que você explica o facto de quase termos sido congelados no Sports Colosseum, em Station Square por esse ouriço? - perguntou a Cream zangada, com o Cheese a refilar ao seu lado.

Nós exigimos vê-lo agora mesmo e ajustar umas contas com ele! - gritaram o Sonic e o George ao mesmo tempo.

Muito bem. Vocês é quem sabem, mas perdem o vosso tempo com isso. Omega vai buscá-lo, imediatamente! - disse o Eggman enquanto atravessava a sala, sentando-se em seguida na poltrona atrás da secretária.

Sim, Dr. Eggman. - disse Omega, enquanto saía da sala.

Enquanto esperavam pelo regresso de Omega, Eggman fez aparecer por debaixo do chão umas cadeiras, dizendo-lhes que se sentassem. Sempre desconfiados das acções do cientista, todos eles sentaram-se, pois nunca se sabia se ele não teria um truque na manga. Shadow desceu do segundo andar, juntando-se a eles. Pouco depois, uma porta abre-se revelando a figura de Omega e a de um outro ouriço, que os deixou a todos estupefactos. Este era tal e qual como Shadow, à excepção das madeixas que possuía, pois as deste azuis e não vermelhas como as de Shadow. As suas pulseiras eram também muito diferentes do velho opositor de Sonic, ostentando o azul, o branco e o dourado. Uma das características que o distinguia completamente de Shadow, era o facto de que este último não possuía um braço esquerdo feito de metal líquido, enquanto este novo ouriço tinha-o. Como era de prever aquele não era o ouriço que os tinha atacado em Station Square e muito menos aquele que tinha destruído a Master Emerald de Knuckles em Angel Island.

Mas não foi este o tipo que nos atacou! - disse a Amy espantada.

É claro que não foi ele. O seu nome é Metallik, the cibernetic hedgehog. Ele é um modelo ligeiramente avançado do Shadow, feito a partir dos mesmos processos que o nosso bom velho ouriço negro. Ele é tão rápido, forte, ágil e poderoso quanto o Shadow, sendo inclusive capaz de usar o Chaos Control com uma Chaos Emerald. O seu braço de metal líquido é capaz de se tornar nas mais poderosas armas que o ser humano pode imaginar, embora a sua preferida é o Chaos Cannon, um canhão de laser de protões corrosivos.

Muito prazer em conhecer-vos. - disse Metallik enquanto se aproximava deles.

Um dos únicos problemas na sua concepção é que é demasiado bem-educado com as pessoas.

Eu disse-lhe que se calhar era melhor deixá-lo com a minha personalidade, mas o senhor não quis ouvir-me. - afirmou Shadow sem nunca tirar os olhos do sítio para onde estava a olhar.

Tu já és insuportável. Se existisse um segundo "tu" eu endoidecia. - argumentou o Gamma.

Seja como for, o Metallik não é o tipo que nos atacou, portanto quem é que era aquele tipo? - perguntou o George.

O tipo que vos atacou é uma criação do Professor Gerald Robotnik. - disse uma voz que vinha das sombras.

Ao ouvirem aquela voz pareceu-lhes familiar embora não tivessem a certeza de quem fosse. As certezas foram confirmadas logo que essa pessoa saltou do tecto para o chão. Vestindo um top cor-de-rosa sem alças, umas calças pretas justas ao corpo, umas luvas brancas que chegavam até aos cotovelos e umas botas de cano brancas com uns corações rosados nos bicos, este era nem mais nem menos que...

Rouge! - gritaram a Cream e o Big ao mesmo tempo.

Porém Rouge não estava sozinha, pois três pessoas a acompanhavam.

Rouge, com que então estás de volta... Vieste para te juntar a nós na conquista do mundo, ou vieste cumprir ordens do Presidente?

Nem uma coisa nem outra, Doutor. Estou aqui por ordem da G.U.N. Army, para ajudar a capturar ou destruir a criatura que misteriosamente apareceu na cidade de Station Square esta noite.

E podemos saber quem é que são as pessoas que vêm contigo? - perguntou o Knuckles desconfiado das verdadeiras intenções da caçadora de jóias e agente governamental.

Oh, que tonta que eu sou, estes são os meus novos parceiros. Este aqui ao meu lado direito é o Black, the hedgehog.

Black era um ouriço negro parecido com Shadow com excepção de que este era todo negro. Vestia uma espécie de fato de treino especial preto e cinzento, que possuía vários emblemas da G.U.N. Army espalhados um pouco por todo o lado. Usava luvas da mesma cor do fato e os seus sapatos eram parecidos aos de Shadow, porém estes eram negros e prateados. Para lhe dar um ar de mau usava uns óculos de sol de último modelo com as lentes totalmente negras.

Esta aqui ao meu lado esquerdo é a minha irmã gémea, Violette the bat.

Violette era fisicamente igualzinha à Rouge, de facto se tivessem as mesmas roupas, ninguém as conseguiria distinguir uma da outra. Porém existiam algumas diferenças, as pálpebras de Violette estavam pintadas com maquilhagem verde vivo, enquanto as de Rouge estavam pintadas com maquilhagem roxa e os olhos de Violette eram laranjas, enquanto os da Rouge eram verdes. Esta vestia um top vermelho sem alças, umas calças negras justas ao corpo, umas botas negras e vermelhas de sola alta e umas luvas pretas que lhe chegavam aos cotovelos, parecendo tão sensual quanto a própria irmã.

E esta aqui é uma velha amiga minha a Feline, the cat.

A Feline era uma gata roxa, com grandes olhos vermelhos. O seu peito voluptuoso fazia contraste com o seu vestido à meia perna vermelho com um enorme decote triangular. As suas botas de sola rasa faziam-na parecer muito pequena se comparássemos o tamanho do Big, o qual ficou ligeiramente atraído por ela.

Vendo aquelas novas "personagens" a entrar na cena, todos eles ficaram intrigados de como é que a G.U.N. Army sabia daquela criatura se ainda não tinham dado nada nas notícias além daquele aviso, pelo menos desde que eles saíram de Station Square.

Mas o que é que tu querias dizer com o facto de aquela criatura que eles falaram ser uma criação do Professor Gerald, Rouge? - perguntou o Shadow.

Foi o que todos vocês ouviram. Esse ouriço é uma criação do Professor Gerald Robotnik. Ninguém sabe concretamente o que é que ele quer ou que pretende, ou o que é que ele é na realidade. A única coisa que se sabe é que o seu nome é...

Frost! Frost, the ice hedgehog, meus amigos! - disse uma voz sinistra vinda do andar de cima.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Em cima da protecção da varanda no segundo andar estava o misterioso ouriço de gelo. Se ele já era sinistro e sombrio sem se saber o seu nome, com ele ainda parecia mais malvado que antes. Olhando-os a todos com um ar maquiavélico, era mais que evidente que o que ele queria não era bom. Levantando os braços para o ar ele grita:

Meus caros amigos, é muito bom voltar a ver aqueles contra quem lutei, mas também simpatizo com aqueles que me são apresentados.

O que é que tu queres!

Eu, Sonic? Eu só quero uma coisa, realizar o desejo do meu mestre e senhor, a conquista global.

Para quem é que tu trabalhas e o que é que tu és? - perguntou o Tails.

O meu mestre e senhor prefere ficar anónimo. E quanto à pergunta de o que é que eu sou, a resposta é simples. Eu sou o protótipo final da Forma de Vida Suprema ("Supreme Life Form"), criado pelo Professor Gerald Robotnik há quase cinco décadas atrás.

Ao ouvirem aquilo, perceberam que Frost não deveria estar a brincar, pois os registos completos do Professor Robotnik nunca foram encontrados, somente pequenos excertos que continham partes do seu trabalho. Quem dizia aos que estavam presentes naquela sala que ele não seria outra criação do avô do Dr. Eggman que ainda não tinha sido descoberta?

O que é que tu estás para aí a falar? O "protótipo final da Forma de Vida Suprema"?

Exacto. Fui criado pelo Prof. Robotnik como o trabalho final de uma vida inteira. E querem saber mais? Tu, Shadow, tu sempre foste a razão da existência da Maria, o Professor e ela falavam muito bem de ti.

O que estás para aí a falar! Como é que tu podes saber sobre a Maria se ela está morta!

Algumas coisas não são aquilo que parecem, Shadow. Mas passemos à frente, eu estou aqui para vos mostrar uma coisa e para vos fazer uma proposta.

Que tipo de proposta? - perguntou a Feline intrigada.

Antes de mais nada é necessário que vocês saibam que o Professor Gerald criou uma máquina que iria revolucionar o mundo e que seria usada para aniquilar a raça humana da face deste planeta. O que vos estou prestes a mostrar é uma simulação do futuro como ele será em breve. - disse ele lançando o que parecia ser uma bola de ténis metálica com um olho robótico para o meio do ar.

Ao atingir um certo ponto no ar esta bola fica suspensa como se tivesse algo a segurá-la. Abrindo-se como uma ostra esta lança um raio vermelho que se expande e envolve a sala e todos eles. Os olhos de Sonic e do resto grupo estavam encadeados pela luz vermelha, obrigando-os todos a fecharam-nos. Ao abrirem-nos viram que o sítio onde estavam já não era a sala onde estavam ainda há momentos atrás mas sim um cenário tirado dos piores pesadelos da Humanidade. O céu estava vermelho como sangue e parecia não existir Lua. Ao longe viam-se alguns arranha-céus parcialmente destruídos e incendiados junto ao que pareciam ser as ruínas de uma cidade. Vendo este cenário de morte e destruição a Cream teve de se conter para não começar a chorar feita uma "Maria Madalena".

Onde é que estamos? - perguntou o Big enquanto segurava o Froggy com ambas as mãos, pois este estava assustado.

Continuamos na sala onde estávamos todos. Eu simplesmente activei um projector de hologramas, para vos dar uma visão de como será o futuro uma vez que a máquina tenha sido activada. O céu vermelho é provocado pelo facto de enormes fogos incendiarem a atmosfera, dando-lhe essa cor. Ali ao fundo é o que resta de Station Square. Este planeta tornar-se-á inabitável uma vez que o "Exército Definitivo" destrua todos os seus recursos. Os humanos que não forem mortos pelas mãos dos novos modelos de "Formas de Vida" morrerão por falta de alimento ou água potável. Se olharem como deve ser à vossa volta poderão ver a aparência dos meus "irmãos". (disse o Frost, apontando com o indicador esquerdo)

Vendo com mais atenção perceberam que estavam a ser observados por dezenas, senão centenas de "Formas de Vida Definitivas", cada uma delas diferente das outras todas e possivelmente mais fortes que o Frost. Com os seus olhos luminosos feitos uns faróis de néon, aquele "exército" observava-os como se fossem estátuas com vida.

Como podem ver, ninguém os conseguirá parar. Mas não é para anunciar-vos o Dia do Juízo Final que eu estou aqui, não, eu tenho outros planos para vocês.

Estalando os dedos da mão esquerda, o som que geralmente se ouve quando alguém estala os dedos foi substituído por um barulho semelhante ao de um picador de gelo a perfurar uma superfície gelada, desligando assim a máquina de hologramas. Esta cai redonda no chão como se nunca tivesse tido utilidade nenhuma. Com um pequeno salto, Frost aterra de pé no chão ficando frente a frente com Sonic. Poucos centímetros separavam as faces dos sois ouriços, porém nenhum deles se importava com tal facto. Logo de seguida, Frost dá uns passos atrás para que todos eles o vissem, começando a falar num tom mais sinistro que antes.

O que eu venho cá fazer é propor-vos uma oferta que nenhum de vocês pode recusar. Venho oferecer-vos a oportunidade de se juntarem a mim e conquistarem o mundo. Comigo poderiam controlar tudo o que quisessem. O que é que me dizem! (exclamou ele)

Um brilho surgiu nos olhos do Dr. Eggman, mas desvaneceu-se no mesmo instante pois sabia que aniquilar a espécie humana da face da Terra não era o que ele pretendia. Nos outros também um rosto de puro desprezo por aquela ideia surgiu.

Tu deves ter os miolos totalmente congelados ou então és um autêntico deficiente mental com uma doença avançada! Tu pensaste que por um segundo que fosse que algum de nós te iria ajudar nessa tentativa de recriação do "Holocausto"? - perguntou o Sonic.

Pois. Se pensas que te vamos seguir nessa batalha de loucos como os alemães seguiram Hitler na 2ª Guerra Mundial, então, estás completamente enganado! - exclamou o Dr. Eggman.

Por amor ao cão, vocês todos são os maiores guerreiros que a Humanidade alguma vez já viu em toda a sua História, não me digam que não querem fazer parte de algo que vai mudar o mundo tal como o conhecemos!

Não, Frost! Não contes com a nossa ajuda nisto cara de icebergue falante! - gritou o George com um enorme desprezo.

Então e tu, Shadow? Tu e o teu companheiro Metallik seriam muito bem vindos na minha causa. Não me digam que não gostariam de realizar um sonho que o Professor Robotnik arquitectou? Tu foste criado com o intuito de seres o general supremo desse fantástico exército que em breve aparecerá.

Shadow ficou muito quieto, parecendo que nem sequer respirava. Ao seu lado Metallik também nem sequer pestanejava observando o seu companheiro. Ao fim de quase trinta segundos, Shadow levanta os olhos com o seu ar sério de sempre e diz:

Não, eu não farei isso. O Professor Gerald que eu conheci era um homem bondoso e generoso que trabalhava para assegurar o futuro da sua neta Maria Robotnik a qual eu tenho uma grande estima, que a sua alma descanse em paz, e do resto da Humanidade e não um génio louco que tentou destruir o planeta Terra. Se quiseres outro general é melhor começares a procurar depressa que eu não alinho nesse negócio. - disse ele virando-lhe as costas em seguida.

Muito bem, se não querem alinhar no meu esquema, isso só significa que estão contra mim. Mas previno-vos já, se se meterem no meu caminho, eu mato-vos! Até mais ver, mas se sabem o que é melhor para vocês afastar-se-ão do meu caminho!

Farto de ouvir tanto paleio Sonic tenta atacar Frost pelas costas numa tentativa de o derrubar. Tails vendo o que é que o amigo estava prestes a fazer segue-o com a intenção de o ajudar. Quando pensavam que já o tinham na mão, Frost desaparece da vista de todos reaparecendo em cima da secretária.

O que é que ele fez? É impossível ser assim tão rápido! - gritou a Violette.

Ele não se mexeu na realidade, ele usou o Chaos Control para se teleportar, mas como é que isso é possível! - perguntou o Shadow confuso com aquela cena toda.

Tal e qual como eu tinha dito Shadow, eu sou um modelo mais avançado que tu e como tal eu não preciso de uma Chaos Emerald para me teleportar. Isto é apenas um dos muitos poderes que possuo, e se não quiserem descobrir os outros é melhor não me tentarem impedir. - disse o Frost.

Elevando-se no ar como já tinha feito no Sports Colosseum, Frost desapareceu como se nunca tivesse existido. Após alguns segundos de ele se ter ido embora, todos eles reuniram-se à volta da secretária de Eggman para discutirem um plano de contra-ataque. Havia tensão, mas nenhum deles deixava isso transparecer pois sabiam que se mostrassem medo isso podia afectar os restantes.

Eu não sei sobre vocês, mas eu tenho intenções de parar aquele cubo de gelo falante que se acha superior a todos nós. - disse o Sonic.

Comigo podes contar, Sonic. Nunca te abandonei e não é agora que te vou abandonar, quando mais precisas de mim. - afirmou o Tails.

Comigo também podes contar. Comigo e aqui com o Johnny. - disse o Knuckles.

Ouve, eu sei que sou novo nestes negócios de salvar o mundo mas tens o meu apoio. - disse o George sorrindo.

A Cream, o Big e eu própria estamos preparados para te dar a ajuda que for precisa, Sonic! - exclamou a Amy toda entusiasmada.

Podes ter a certeza de que como teu arqui-inimigo vou apoiar-te até ao fim. Afinal, se destruírem o mundo não ficará nada para eu tentar conquistar. - afirmou o Eggman rindo-se.

Podes contar com a nossa ajuda. - afirmou a Rouge apontando o Black, a Feline e a Violette.

Então e vocês os dois, vêm ou não? - disse Sonic olhando para Shadow e Metallik.

Eles os dois não disseram nada. Após alguns segundos, Metallik vira-se e diz:

Eu falo por nós os dois. Podes contar connosco.

Obrigado a todos vocês. Sei que estão a arriscar muito em ajudar-me e agradeço-vos do fundo da minha alma.

Porém, logo viu-se um pequeno problema por resolver, como é que eles iriam parar o Frost? Mas de repente reparam num pequeno pedaço de papel que estava em cima da secretária. Tinha uma cor amarelada e parecia ser antigo. A princípio pensaram que pertencia aos apontamentos de Eggman, mas logo viram que pela qualidade do papel e pela sua tonalidade, que não pertencia, portanto pressupuseram que pertencia ao Frost e que este o tinha deixado para trás. Ao virarem o papel, vêem o número 316259147 escrito numa letra que nunca tinham visto por cima de um carimbo de tinta azul. Esse carimbo pertencia a um sítio que todos eles conheciam, pois já lá tinham estado, ou então já tinham passado lá perto.

Este carimbo pertence à Biblioteca Municipal Theodore Roosevelt, a biblioteca municipal de Station Square. Será que este número que aqui está escrito é o código de algum livro onde possa estar alguma pista que nos ajude?

Não sei, Amy. Acho que a única coisa a fazer é darmos uma vista de olhos e ver se existe algum livro com esta referência. - disse o Sonic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Embarcando numa nave do Dr. Eggman, eles deixam a fortaleza do cientista em direcção à cidade. A nave tinha a forma de um grande falcão metálico. O nariz da nave tinha um pormenor que despertou a curiosidade deles todos, a parte debaixo do nariz em vez de estar coberta de aço como o resto da nave era toda feita de janelas vidradas. Nas asas o símbolo do Dr. Eggman brilhava ao sabor da luz da Lua como se fosse feito de diamantes lapidados.

Eram cerca de duas da manhã quando a nave do Dr. Eggman pousa no enorme parque de estacionamento que existia mesmo em frente da biblioteca. A nave tinha ficado mesmo à conta da nave no parque que estava completamente deserto àquela hora da noite. Abrindo-se a porta que dava para o exterior, todos eles desembarcam ficando frente a frente com o edifício que tanto lhes despertou curiosidade devido a um pedaço de papel deixado para trás pelo seu mais recente inimigo. A biblioteca era um edifício de três andares que se localizava num espaço aberto da cidade onde uma gigantesca rasgava a cidade de ponta a ponta. A sua fachada branca era muito parecida com um templo grego. Um enorme triângulo segurado por dez colunas de ordem jónica juntamente com uma escadaria de vinte degraus faziam aquilo parecer saído de um conto de fadas se tivéssemos em conta que, o resto dos prédios à sua volta eram todos de arquitectura contemporânea. Luzes amarelas brilhavam nas janelas do edifício dando-lhes a confirmação que a biblioteca estava aberta. Aproximando-se da porta de entrada reparam numa pequena placa de metal onde se lia: "Biblioteca Theodore Roosevelt. Aberta 24 horas por dia.". A porta era de madeira negra da melhor qualidade. Nela estavam esculpidas imagens de anjos que sobrevoavam o Paraíso e demónios que povoavam o Inferno. Ao entrarem contemplaram uma das mais belas bibliotecas do mundo. O chão de ladrilhos negros brilhava com o reflexo das luzes dos candeeiros que estavam acesos. Pelos três andares, dispostos em enormes estantes esculpidas com motivos florais na parte superior estavam arrumados milhares senão milhões de livros que iam desde livros de poesia até guias de viagem passando por registos financeiros da Câmara Municipal e por enciclopédias de todos os temas. No tecto via-se uma monumental cúpula vidrada onde a mística Lua contemplava os comuns mortais. Em seu redor frescos da autoria dos mais conceituados pintores mundiais dos anos 60 embelezavam ainda mais o espaço que era aquela biblioteca. Uma coisa curiosa daquele edifício é que foi um dos poucos lugares de Station Square que não foi destruído ou geralmente danificado durante o ataque do Perfect Chaos. Mal entraram viram que não estava ninguém lá dentro a não ser a bibliotecária de serviço. Esta era uma rapariga dos seus trinta anos, morena, olhos verdes, lábios finos e com uma estatura média. Vestia uma blusa branca e uma mini-saia verde erva e calçava uns sapatos de salto alto da mesma cor da mini-saia. Ao ver os heróis e vilões a entrarem pela porta levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentada, dá um salto por cima do balcão da recepção e vem recebê-los.

Muito boa noite, em que posso ajudar tão distintas personalidades numa noite tão calma como esta? - perguntou ela um pouco atrapalhada pois não esperava ver ninguém àquela hora muito menos os heróis e vilões mais famosos daquela cidade.

Precisamos de confirmar se existe um livro com um código que está escrito num papel que possuímos com o vosso carimbo e consultá-lo em seguida. - respondeu o Omega sempre com a sua voz de ser superior.

E gostaríamos de não ser interrompidos por ninguém. - afirmou o Sonic.

Com certeza, senhor Sonic. Façam favor de me seguir, conheço o sítio perfeito onde se podem instalar sem correrem o risco de serem interrompidos. - disse ela fazendo-lhes sinal.

Atravessando o enorme hall da biblioteca, a bibliotecária vira à esquerda metendo-se por um corredor semelhantemente decorado à imagem da fachada do próprio edifício, sempre com aquele incomum grupo atrás de si. Uma passadeira vermelha parecida com tantas outras que eles já tinham pisado em entregas de honras e condecorações por salvamento do mundo cobria o chão. Virando novamente à esquerda subiram um lance de escadas até ao segundo andar. Já lá em cima continuam por um corredor, o qual ia dar a uma porta dourada.

Abrindo essa porta, é revelada uma lindíssima sala de estar rectangular que mais parecia a sala de reunião de um clube privado da alta sociedade. O chão era alcatifado com uma carpete onde estava desenhado o brasão da cidade. Existia uma lareira de pedra negra no meio da parede que ficava de frente para a porta de entrada. Nas paredes pintadas a castanho pálido e "forradas" até meia altura com madeira cor de avelã envernizada existiam entre outras coisas quadros de vários artistas do Surrealismo como Dali e Miro, do Fauvismo como Matisse, e do Pós-Impressionismo como Van Gogh e Cézanne, brasões de armas e bandeiras da cidade de Station Square (a qual era uma imagem de vários arranha-céus pretos unidos com as iniciais do nome da cidade "SS" dentro de uma esfera azul com dois floretes dourados cruzados sob um fundo branco com um quadrado negro invertido. No tecto branco ligou-se um candeeiro negro de forma circunferencial com lâmpadas de intensidade média que iluminou a sala inteira. Do lado esquerdo da sala existia uma varanda que estava fechada com portas vidradas, por onde trespassavam os raios de Lua e as luzes dos candeeiros de rua. No centro da sala existia uma mesa rectangular envernizada, onde estavam dispostos três castiçais prateados de cinco braços com ar já antigo. Esses tinham velas vermelhas com cerca trinta centímetros de altura que os adornavam. À volta da mesa existiam vinte poltronas acolchoadas e forrados a veludo vermelho no corpo e negro nos braços, que tornavam aquela uma das salas reservadas mais belas onde já tinham estado.

Instalando-se nas confortáveis poltronas, eles todos preparavam as coisas para começarem a pesquisa. Todas as poltronas tinham sido ocupadas, à excepção de três. Uma vez que instalados, a bibliotecária perguntou-lhes:

Precisam de mais alguma coisa?

Só ajuda para encontrarmos o livro com o código que está neste papel. - respondeu o Knuckles.

Dando o papel à bibliotecária, esta pareceu-lhes saber qual era o livro que tinha aquele código. Deixando os óculos que estavam seguros por um fio ela diz pausadamente:

Já sei qual é a secção onde está o livro que procuram. Eu trago-o já.

Espere! Eu vou consigo. - disse a Amy levantando-se da sua poltrona.

Eu também vou! - exclamou Feline saindo disparada da sua poltrona em direcção à porta.

Há medida que as três figuras femininas desapareciam na direcção das escadas, Big não conseguia tirar os olhos da porta como se esperasse eternamente por algo que nunca viria. George vendo o velho amigo um pouco melancólico pediu a Violette para mudar de lugar com ele, de modo a que ficasse perto de Big. Sentando-se no seu novo lugar George tenta fazer conversa com o grande gato roxo.

Então, o que é que se passa contigo?

Não sei o que fazer, George. Acho que estou apaixonado.

Por quem, pela Feline?

Sim, eu gosto mesmo dela. Ela é linda como uma princesa de um conto de fadas. Adoro a maneira como ela anda, a maneira como ela se penteia com a mão direita… enfim, a maneira dela ser. E para variar não sei como é que hei de lhe pedir para vir ao cinema comigo. Até acho que ela acha o pobre do Froggy estúpido e pensa que eu sou um cretino. - afirmou ele enquanto fazia festas ao Froggy.

Ouve lá, como é que tu queres pedir a uma miúda que saia contigo se já estás para aí a dizer que ela não gosta do Froggy e que possivelmente nem gosta de ti? Tu tens de ser forte, tens de ter confiança em ti próprio. A primeira coisa que tens de fazer é arranjar coragem e depois deixa tudo ir para a frente, que logo se verá. - aconselhou o George.

Noutra ponta da sala o Sonic e o Tails discutiam um tema para que todos queriam resposta.

Diz-me uma coisa, Tails. Quais são as possibilidades das novas "Formas de Vida Supremas" serem tão fortes ou ainda mais que o Frost?

As possibilidades são quase infinitas, Sonic. Se o que ele disse sobre aquela máquina que o Professor Gerald criou for verdade, então acho que temos o caldo entornado, se é que me compreendes. O Frost provou ser drasticamente mais poderoso que nós todos, incluindo o Shadow e o Metallik que é um modelo ligeiramente avançado do nosso antigo nemesis. A pequena demonstração dos seus poderes de gelo, de levitação e a sua aparente capacidade de conseguir utilizar o Chaos Control sem precisar de uma Chaos Emerald é fenomenal. Se os novos modelos possuírem esse tipo de poderes e ainda mais alguns, então as coisas vão ficar imensamente pretas para o nosso lado.

Noutra ponta da biblioteca a Amy e a Feline andavam a seguir a bibliotecária que os tinha ajudado a instalar-se para resolverem o mistério do livro com o número 316259147. Atravessando corredores cada vez mais estreitos entre as estantes, depressa concluíram que aquilo ali dentro era um autêntico labirinto. Há medida que avançavam, viam nas estantes livros de todas as cores e tamanhos arrumados por ordem numérica. Se não tivessem a ajuda da simpática bibliotecária as duas raparigas ficariam ali perdidas durante dias como se fossem ratos num labirinto. Os ecos dos seus passos ouviam-se à medida que avançavam. Subitamente a bibliotecária pára em frente de uma das estantes. Nesta estante estavam arrumados enormes livros de quinhentas e seiscentas páginas, senão ainda mais, todos de capa dura azul. Na parte debaixo das capas estavam os números de arquivo ao qual um deles pertencia o número 316259147. Retirando-o da prateleira viram de imediato que era um livro de registos de contabilidade.

Mas o que é que isto tem a ver com o Frost? Isto é um livro de contabilidade, a menos que o "bloco de gelo" esteja a estudar para contabilidade, isto não tem interesse nenhum! - exclamou a Amy irada.

E o pior de tudo é que ainda por cima tem uma fechadura, portanto não podemos ver o que tem escrito.

Isso ainda é o menos, Feline... espera lá, isto é oco cá por dentro. Alguma coisa está cá dentro a abanar!

Percebendo que aquele livro não era tão ridículo quanto parecia a princípio, as duas raparigas voltam a correr para a sala onde se tinham acomodado todos. Ao entrarem vêem que o ambiente estava um pouco mais animado do que quando elas se foram embora, pois o George apetecia-lhe ouvir música e o Omega decidiu fazer-lhe a vontade e ligou o rádio na estação de rádio mais famosa e animada daquela cidade a "Lightning Speed Radio".

Então o que é que se passa, meninas? - perguntou o Dr. Eggman ao mesmo tempo que estalava os dedos ao ritmo da música que estava a passar.

Este é o livro que tinha a referência numeral que estava escrita no papel que encontrámos e parece-nos que é oco lá por dentro pois tem algo a chocalhar no seu interior. Para vermos o que é, é necessário abrir uma fechadura. - respondeu a Feline apontando para a fechadura que existia.

Deixem isso aqui comigo! Sou o melhor ladrão e arrombador de cofres de bancos do mundo, isso para mim é canja. - argumentou o Black esfregando as mãos e ajeitando os óculos de sol.

Ao ver o tipo de fechadura disse que não demorava sequer dez segundos a abrir. Tirando de um dos bolsos dois alfinetes e um gancho para o cabelo, este insere-os logo de seguida no buraco da fechadura, mexendo-os de um lado para o outro. Ainda não tinha começado a mexer na fechadura quando se ouviu um "click" querendo dizer que estava aberto. Ao abrirem-no vêem que no seu interior estava um livro mais pequeno. Surpreendidos com tal descoberta ficam ainda mais surpreendidos quando vêem a assinatura do seu dono, pois a assinatura pertencia a...

Professor Gerald Robotnik! Isto é o diário escrito dele! – gritou Shadow em alto e bom som.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Ao ouvirem aquela afirmação todos ficaram pasmados. Poderia aquele ser outro diário do Prof. Gerald, e se fosse, o que é que conteria no seu interior? Shadow era sem dúvida alguma aquele que mais tempo tinha estado com o Prof. Gerald antes de ter sido apanhado pela G.U.N. Army e do desaparecimento do seu amado criador e da aparente morte da sua melhor amiga, a neta do Professor, Maria Robotnik. Pegando no diário com a sua mão direita examinou-o com toda a paciência do mundo e mais alguma se fosse possível. O livro era um calhamaço de umas duzentas ou duzentas e cinquenta páginas "protegidas" por uma capa dura negra. Ao abri-lo viu que a letra era a do seu criador provando que o diário lhe pertencia, porém a língua que este usava não se compreendia pois parecia uma língua desconhecida por todos eles.

Não se percebe patavina do que ele aí escreveu. Eu pessoalmente não conheço o diabo da língua mas possivelmente devia ser uma língua que se calhar só ele percebia. - afirmou Sonic esfregando a cabeça com a mão direita.

O que quer que esteja aí escrito deve ser altamente importante para o Prof. se dar ao trabalho de estar a codificar tudo. - respondeu a Cream enquanto embalava o Cheese que tinha adormecido ainda há uns minutos.

Talvez consiga descobrir qual é a língua que ele utilizou. - disse Gamma pegando no livro.

Com uma lente vermelha especial que possuía em ambos os olhos Gamma fez um scan completo à página onde tinha aberto o diário, para tentar descobrir qual era aquela língua. Após alguns segundos um pequeno papel sai de uma ranhura do que se encontrava no lado esquerdo do seu grande corpo metálico, no qual apresentava um relatório detalhado do objecto analisado. O resultado tinha sido negativo.

Isto é estranho, o E-102 Gamma possui um programa que lhe permite reconhecer mais de duzentas línguas vivas, quarenta línguas mortas, sete dialectos chineses e nove dialectos indianos. Se nem ele é capaz de reconhecer o dialecto como é que nós iremos decifrá-lo? - perguntou o Metallik.

Se pelo menos soubéssemos alguma coisa que influenciasse a sua escrita, podíamos ter uma pequena ideia de como decifrar isto. - concluiu o Knuckles.

Talvez tenha um segredo qualquer que nós não consigamos ver a olho nu mas se tentarmos analisar as coisas como deve ser e com calma tenho quase a certeza absoluta que iremos descobrir algo que nos ajude a decifrar este diário. - afirmou a Rouge ao mesmo tempo que se maquilhava com a ajuda de um pequeno estojo de maquilhagem).

Quando a Rouge se preparava para fechar o espelho, o seu olhar ficou detido num pormenor que ainda nenhum deles tinha percebido. Pedindo a todos para se afastarem da sua frente. Pegando no livro começa a lê-lo e ao fim de alguns segundos, ela grita:

Eureka! Já descobri qual é a língua!

Qual é a língua, mana? - perguntou a Violette que era aquela que mais extasiada estava ao ver que a irmã tinha descoberto algo que ninguém até há um minuto atrás tinha percebido.

Pedindo ao Gamma para lhe fazer um novo scan de uma das páginas do diário e pedindo-lhe para analisá-la e lê-la ao contrário do que ele tinha feita, Rouge provou que a língua era uma língua que todos conheciam. No relatório o que se lia era...

A língua escrita é Latim. Mas como é que descobriste isso, Rouge? - perguntou o Sonic.

Simples, com a ajuda de um espelho reparei que uma das palavras era Latim. Então pensei, será que se esta palavra é latina as outras também não serão? A resposta é tão pura e simples como a água de um oceano límpido, a língua é Latim escrito de trás para a frente!

Então, nesse caso o Gamma pode decifrar todo o diário? - perguntou a Amy.

Infelizmente, não. O Gamma só está programado para reconhecer a língua e não para a decifrar. Receio que essa tarefa tenha de ser feita por nós. - afirmou o Eggman enquanto se sentava novamente na sua poltrona.

Seja como for, isso já é um grande passo na nossa missão.

O Shadow tem razão, mas não podemos cruzar os braços já, temos de começar a traduzir este diário, imediatamente! Portanto, vamos buscar todos os dicionários de Latim que conseguirmos encontrar e decifrar estes textos todos! - exclamou o Sonic com uma voz imperativa mas delicada ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto o Metallik, a Cream, o Johnny e Knuckles foram buscar os dicionários de Latim, o resto do grupo continuou em frente do diário tentando ver se existia alguma pista. Folheando página a página com os dedos, depressa descobriram que algumas das páginas do diário estavam em branco. Usando uma fotocopiadora que se encontrava no andar de baixo, tiraram fotocópia de todas as páginas do diário, incluindo aquelas que estavam em branco, não houvesse algo que lhes tivesse escapado. Em seguida, Sonic e George separam as folhas e distribuíram pequenos grupos de folhas por todos eles, para que assim a tradução fosse feita mais rapidamente. Um pouco mais tarde, o Metallik e os outros voltaram com pelo menos duas dezenas de dicionários para os ajudarem na tradução. Eram de vários tamanhos e cores. Alguns tinham pouco mais de cinquenta ou sessenta páginas, mas existiam alguns que possuíam centenas ou milhares de páginas. Espalhando-os ao comprido pela mesa, cada um deles agarrou um. O Dr. Eggman e o Sonic foram os primeiros a começar com as traduções. Manuseando os dicionários que tinham, cedo perceberam que aquilo iria demorar mais tempo do que a princípio parecia, pois traduzir uma língua morta não era tarefa fácil. O cheiro que se sentia no ar era o de livros ainda novos, o qual incomodava alguns deles pois era bastante forte.

As horas passavam e as traduções progrediam a passo de caracol. O Sol nascia mesmo em frente da varanda que dava para a rua. Os seus raios vermelhos alaranjados atravessavam os vidros e encandeavam os olhos daqueles que ainda estavam acordados, que era o caso de Eggman, que ainda não tinha parado de rabiscar papéis e mais papéis com pequenas anotações. O resto do grupo tinha adormecido e dormia em cima dos cadeirões ou então deitados no chão, usando os braços como almofadas para a cabeça. O Big e a Feline tinham saído para irem buscar algumas coisas para o pequeno-almoço. A Cream e o Cheese também tinham ficado acordados a traduzir algumas coisas. Dirigindo-se ao lugar onde Eggman estava, Cream perguntou-lhe:

Não devia ir descansar um bocadinho? Já está aí a trabalhar desde que descobrimos o diário.

Só descansarei quando descobrir o que é que está escrito neste diário.

Então é melhor tomar uma grande caneca de café, porque parece-me que o trabalho ainda só vai no início.

Ao mesmo tempo que a Cream dava uma caneca de café ao cientista, Big e Feline voltavam com o pequeno-almoço. Nos braços traziam todo o tipo de guloseimas que conseguiram encontrar. Metendo os sacos em cima da mesa onde não existiam papéis, começaram a dispor em cima da mesma sandes de queijo e fiambre, queques de nozes, bolachinhas de chocolate, croissants de ovo, sumos de fruta empacotados, pacotes de leite com chocolate e frutas variadas. Com o cheiro de todas as coisas que tinham sido acabadas de cozer e ainda estavam quentes, pouco a pouco todos os que estavam a "passar pelas brasas" acordavam e começavam o habitual ataque à comida como se não comessem há meses inteiros. Após restabelecerem forças e de dormirem o que tinham a dormir, todos eles voltavam ao trabalho. O facto de terem já decifrado algumas das páginas não respondia a uma pergunta um pouco parva mas talvez essencial para a resolução do mistério, "porque é que existiam algumas páginas em branco, quando outras estavam todas escritas?". Subitamente, o George que era um autêntico desastrado derrama sumo de ananás em cima do diário original. Todos eles entraram em pânico ao verem o sumo a ser absorvido pelas as páginas, sempre pensando que uma das únicas pistas que possuíam iria desaparecer mesmo à sua frente. Porém, nada foi aquilo que parecia a princípio. Mesmo em frente dos seus olhos uma das páginas que estava em branco começou a desenhar uma espécie de desenho maluco que se aparentava com uma planta de uma máquina qualquer. Sem querer o George descobriu que as páginas do diário eram à prova de água e que as páginas em branco estavam escritas com uma tinta que só aparecia uma vez molhada com água.

Isto só pode ser maluquice. Tinta que só aparece quando molhada. Pessoalmente, nunca teria pensado nisso. - afirmou o Knuckles.

Isto pode-nos ajudar a descobrir a resposta deste mistério. Temos de continuar a traduzir na esperança de encontrarmos mais alguma coisa importante. - disse o Sonic voltando de imediato ao seu lugar para continuar a tradução.

As horas passaram-se e mais coisa, menos coisa por volta do meio-dia, todos eles reuniram as partes que cada um deles tinha traduzido e começaram a tentar perceber o que é que era realmente importante naquele calhamaço.

Pelo o que consegui perceber, a maior parte das páginas são registos de experiências efectuados pelo meu avô, as quais não nos servem de nada neste momento, a não ser talvez o facto da criação do Frost estar aqui toda anotada ao pormenor. Também pude verificar que faltam algumas páginas do diário que foram possivelmente arrancadas, sabe lá Deus porquê. Porém, tenho de referir que o meu avô refere-se aqui a uma máquina que tem a aparência de uma árvore e que foi concebida para ciar Formas de Vida Definitivas, com o nome de código: "The Judgement Day God", ou seja, o "Deus do Juízo Final"! - exclamou Eggman apontando para uma das figuras que tinha sido desenhada no diário. Essa máquina parecia mesmo uma árvore pois o seu centro metálico parecia o tronco de uma enorme sequóia saindo desse mesmo tronco braços robóticos que tinham uma espécie de esferas de vidro ligadas a eles.

Meu Deus, uma espécie de forno gigante donde sairão dezenas ou centenas de criaturas semelhantes ao Frost. É essa a tal máquina que o "cabeça de icebergue" nos falou? -perguntou a Violette.

Sim, sem dúvida alguma. É essa a máquina de que ele nos falou.

Ele também fala de um enorme laboratório secreto onde fazia as suas experiências. Não refere nenhuma localização específica, mas fala dele numa espécie de metáfora. Diz: "Tal como uma montanha aponta o seu pico para o céu. Inexpugnável fortaleza, o seu esplendor enaltece a visão da cidade da Praça da Estação, sendo possível vê-la quase em todos os sítios.".

É um pouco estranha essa metáfora, pois não diz nada de concreto. - afirmou Shadow.

Uma coisa é certa, é algo grande e que toda a gente pode ver de maior parte desta cidade, pois Praça da Estação é a tradução de Station Square. Mas o que é que será?

Não sei Sonic, mas temos de descobrir o que é, porque o destino desta cidade e do resto do globo está nas nossas mãos. - respondeu Omega.

Mas voltando a essa máquina chamada "Judgement Day God", o que é que pode dizer-nos sobre essa máquina além do facto de ser capaz de criar "Formas de Vida Supremas"? - perguntou a Amy a Eggman.

A única coisa que ainda não disse é o facto de a sua fonte de energia ser aquela que nós todos conhecemos, Chaos Emeralds.

Ao ouvirem aquelas palavras, o efeito nos pensamentos de todos eles foi igual à de uma explosão de uma bomba atómica no interior das suas cabeças. As Chaos Emeralds eram conhecidas por representarem os sete elementos da vida, o Fogo, a Terra, o Ar, a Água, a Electricidade, as Trevas e o Metal, e também pelo seu poder ilimitado. Mas elas eram mais conhecidas pelas pessoas em geral, devido ao facto de terem sido usadas pelo Dr. Eggman nas suas inúmeras tentativas de conquista do mundo. Ao aperceber-se do perigo que estas jóias representavam, Tails diz:

Se essa máquina usa as Chaos Emeralds como fonte de energia é necessário encontrá-las antes do Frost, pois ele disse que em breve ela seria activada.

Se esse é o problema, eu conheço as pessoas exactas para as procurarem... a Agência de Detectives Chaotix! - exclamou o Knuckles.

Só podes estar a gozar connosco, Knuckles! Sabes perfeitamente que o Vector, o Espio e o Charmy-bee não conseguiriam encontrar um queque de chocolate numa padaria mesmo que estivesse à sua frente! - exclamou o Big ao mesmo que se empanturrava com um queque de chocolate ficando com a boca toda suja de chocolate.

Eu tenho confiança neles, eles podem parecer uns malucos ou uns doidos varridos, mas eles conseguem encontrá-las e traze-las em segurança até nós.

Mas porque é que não vão vocês os dois atrás delas, Knuckles? - perguntou a Cream, olhando para ele e para o Johnny.

Porque nós os dois estamos já ocupados com a caça à Master Emerald... por falar nisso! Com isto tudo esquecemo-nos que tínhamos de a encontrar! Temos de ir andando, Johnny.

Mas então e o Vector e o resto dos Chaotix, como é que fica esse problema? - perguntou a Rouge.

Nós tratamos de falar com eles antes de rimos atrás da Master Emerald, não se precisam de preocupar com as Chaos Emeralds, encontrem esse maldito laboratório e desactivem aquela máquina infernal. Encontramo-nos mais tarde, pessoal! - exclamou o Knuckles.

Boa sorte, Knuckles e Johnny! - exclamaram o Sonic e a Amy em coro.

Para vocês também! - exclamaram o Knuckles e o Johnny à medida que se afastavam da sala onde o resto do grupo estava.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

Enquanto esta cena de despedida se dava na biblioteca onde o Sonic e o resto do grupo se tinham juntado para solucionar um complexo mistério, pois embora este último não lhes tenha sido proposto, eles não tinham outra opção senão tentar resolvê-lo, pois o destino do planeta estava nas suas mãos, do outro lado da cidade, para ser mais exacto na parte nordeste, a qual era conhecida pelos seus bairros degradados onde já quase só vivia gente considerada escumalha, nomeadamente rufias, drogados, gangs de arruaceiros, entre muitos outros, ouvia-se a voz de um homem aos berros com algo ou alguém. A voz provinha de um dos incontáveis prédios degradados que existiam. A voz era a de um homem baixo, gordo, quase careca e que vestia uma camisola às riscas vermelhas e brancas horrível, a qual era ainda pior que as calças de ganga preta todas sujas que este usava. Este homem era o dono do prédio n.º 49 da rua Pine Wallet, e também o senhorio de Vector, Espio e Charmy que tinham ali o seu escritório instalado, e pelo rumo que as coisas estavam a levar o desfecho não seria dos melhores.

Eu não quero saber o que é que vocês pensam que isto é, vocês estão-me a dever a renda desde há dois meses, suas aberrações! E eu quero o diabo do meu dinheiro, ouviram!

Pagar-lhe! Você quer que nós lhe paguemos 400 dólares por mês! Esta espelunca aqui nem vale 10 cêntimos de renda! As brechas nas paredes são maiores que o Grand Canyon, o chão está a levantar todo, o aquecimento central e o ar condicionado não funcionam, a fechadura da porta tivemos de ser a nós a substituí-la e o pior de tudo é que as paredes são tão finas que ouvimos tudo o que os vizinhos do quinto andar dizem! - gritou o Vector com uma vontade enorme de comer aquele ser obeso que estava à sua frente.

Eu não quero saber disso, vocês devem-me dinheiro e eu quero-o aqui e agora! Porque senão mo entregarem vocês vão todos ter de responder em frente do meu advogado!

Nós não te damos dinheiro nenhum, ouviste-nos? -perguntou o Espio.

O que é que tu estás para aí a dizer, comedor de insectos nojento!

ESTAMOS A DIZER QUE NÃO TE DAMOS NADA, SEU VERME INCOMPETENTE! AGORA SAI DAQUI ANTES QUE EU TE ENGULA COM ROUPA E TUDO! - gritou o Vector furioso ao mesmo tempo que fingia que ia devorar o senhorio.

Vendo e ouvindo as ameaças que o grande crocodilo lhe cuspiu para a cara, o pequeno homem desatou dali a fugir mais rápido que uma chita com medo que as ameaças de Vector se cumprissem. Fechando a porta atrás de si, Vector, Espio e Charmy voltaram para dentro do escritório. Este era composto por duas salas. Aquela que se via logo que entrávamos era a sala de espera (pois, como bons detectives têm de ter um escritório que se diga dos melhores da cidade, por mais degradado que o prédio fosse). Esta aqui era um rectângulo com vinte metros quadrados. O seu chão era de madeira e tal como o Vector tinha referido estava a levantar todo. A única coisa que conseguia disfarçar esse facto era o tapete verde relva que o cobria. As paredes eram brancas e estavam cheias de rachas, assim como o tecto. Existiam dois sofás castanhos, colocados um à frente do outro, os quais eram separados por uma mesa de madeira com uns setenta centímetros de altura onde estavam pousadas imensas revistas de literatura e de fofocas, sem contar com algumas revistas de banda-desenhada, todas elas desarrumadas, umas em cima das outras. Nos cantos, existiam umas plantas em vasos de barro pintados à mão, que davam um ambiente mais colorido à sala. Separada por duas portas que se abriam para os lados estava a sala que fazia de escritório dos Chaotix. As paredes eram também de uma cor branco sujo todas cheias de rachas. No tecto uma ventoinha castanha girava sem parar, refrescando a sala. O seu chão era também de madeira toda ela levantada. No meio da sala existia uma secretária de madeira, a qual estava atafulhada de papéis, e atrás dela existia um quadro de afixamentos onde estavam afixados papéis referentes a contas a pagar ou pequenos papéis com algo escrito neles que eram referentes a tarefas por fazer. À sua frente existiam duas poltronas de couro já meio rasgadas dos lados. Espalhadas pela sala inteira existiam várias caixas de cartão que continham um pouco de tudo desde papéis referentes a casos antigos a tralha que eles já não utilizavam ou então pensavam que não iriam mais usar. No canto esquerdo, mesmo ao lado de uma das poltronas existia um bebedouro e no outro um cacifo de duas portas cinzento. Finalmente, a única janela que aquele escritório inteiro possuía situava-se na parede direita da sala quando se entra. Esta tinha o estore de varas puxado para baixo, impedindo os raios esplendorosos e ardentes do Sol de entrarem no escritório.

Sentando-se na sua poltrona, Vector dá um enorme suspiro para o ar, e diz:

As coisas vão mal, rapazes. Aquele tipo mais dia, menos dia mete-nos na rua. E o pior é que depois não temos sítio nenhum para onde ir.

Pelo menos conseguiste assustá-lo durante mais uns tempos. Espero que da próxima vez ele reaja da mesma maneira que reagiu hoje. - afirmou o Espio com uma voz altamente séria.

Temos de esperar que venham melhores dias para a investigação! - exclamou o Charmy fazendo loopings e mais loopings, enquanto voava pelo ar.

Pois, quem me dera a mim que nos caísse aqui e agora mesmo um valente caso para nós resolvermos, não só para podermos sair desta espelunca ou então pagar as rendas atrasadas, mas também para nos divertirmos um pouco. - afirmou o Vector com um ar sentimental, lembrando-se dos grandes casos que eles os três tinham solucionado ao longo daqueles anos todos.

Nesse caso, acho que tenho a resposta às tuas preces, Vector, meu velho amigo. - disse uma voz.

Abrindo a porta devagar, Knuckles e Johnny aparecem à frente dos três membros Chaotix, ambos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha deixando-os muito surpreendidos pois não estavam à espera de ver Knuckles e muito menos uma personagem que parecia a junção de Sonic com o seu amigo "cabeça-dura" e que nunca tinham visto mais gordo.

Então Knuckles, o que é que estás aqui a fazer e quem é esse aí? - perguntou o Charmy-bee todo extasiado.

É tudo uma longa história, mas esperem lá que eu já vos conto tudo. - disse ele sentando-se numa das poltronas que existiam na sala.

Instalando-se numa das poltronas, Knuckles começa a contar tudo o que se passou... que a Master Emerald estava desfeita em pedaços e que a culpa era de um ouriço de gelo chamado Frost, the ice hedgehog e que este dizia ser o protótipo final da "Forma de Vida Suprema". Quanto ao Johnny, Knuckles explicou-lhes que ele era uma antiga criação do Eggman que ele pensava ter desaparecido do face da Terra, mas que afinal estava vivo e que o estava a ajudar na tarefa de encontrar os pedaços da Master Emerald.

Então, esse é o tipo que congelou o Sports Colosseum? Bem nos pareceu que aquilo tinha a mão do Eggman. - afirmou o Espio.

Aí é que tu te enganas, o Eggman não teve nada a ver com isso. Para dizer a verdade ele até nos está a ajudar. Na realidade, ele tinha um protótipo ligeiramente mais avançado do Shadow mas o seu nome é Metallik e não teve nada a ver com esse ataque! - exclamou o Johnny.

Então quem é que comanda esse ouriço?

Não sabemos quem é que o comanda, esse é realmente um dos mistérios que teremos descobrir a resposta quando pararmos aquela criatura, Vector.

Mas então porque é que vieram aqui?

Bem, Espio a resposta é simples, nós queremos que vocês encontrem as sete Chaos Emeralds antes do Frost, porque ele tem uma máquina que cria novas Formas de Vida Supremas tal como ele, e essa máquina trabalha com a energia das esmeraldas. São capazes de fazer esse favor?

Está bem, Knuckles. Nós fazemos isso mas é claro que isso vai ser um pouco caro e é claro que se enfrentarmos aquela aberração gelada isso vai ser mais um extra, não me levem a mal mas precisamos de pagar as contas, sabem.

Desculpa dizer-te Charmy, mas o destino do mundo está nas nossas mãos, porque o exército não consegue lidar com essa criatura e tu só pensas em dinheiro!

Lamento imenso, Knuckles, mas temos mesmo de pagar as contas, o senhorio quer nos pôr na rua e o pior é que há quase três semanas que não temos TV por cabo. - argumentou o Vector.

Temos muita pena Vector, mas nós não podemos pagar-vos. Terão de fazer isso de borla. Quem sabe, talvez vos ofereçam uma gorda recompensa por ajudarem a salvar o mundo no fim disto tudo?

Se calhar aí o teu amigo tem razão, Knuckles. Muito bem, deixem tudo connosco. - disse o Vector.

Muito bem. Se aqui já está tudo resolvido nós vamos voltar à nossa busca pelos pedaços da Master Emerald. Vemo-nos mais tarde, amigos!

Após o Knuckles e o Johnny terem ido embora, os três detectives prepararam-se com o indispensável para uma investigação daquela magnitude, pois tentar encontrar as sete Chaos Emeralds não era tarefa fácil. Vasculhando as caixas de cartão que existiam espalhadas naquela divisão, eles os três procuravam algumas coisas que necessitavam.

Muito bem... vamos lá ver, walkman, CDs de hip-hop e rap, óculos de sol, tenho tudo. - afirmou o Vector.

Shuriken gigante, shurikens pequenos, matracas, correntes, adagas, está tudo. "Que o poder Ninja nos guie pelo Vale da Morte com a sua sabedoria!"

Doces, gomas, chocolates, também tenho tudo o que preciso comigo. - disse Charmy metendo os itens que precisava dentro de um saco.

Porém, quando estavam prestes a sair ouvem um barulho esquisito que se assemelhava a um ranger de dentes misturado com um disco de vinil todo riscado. Virando-se para trás tentaram ver o que é que provocava aquele estranho barulho. Remexendo na secretária e quase que atirando os papéis que estavam em cima dessa, Vector depressa concluiu que o sonho não provinha dali. Espio procurou dentro das caixas de cartão vasculhando tudo, mas também não encontrou nada que estivesse a fazer aquele barulho, e esse mesmo continuava a aumentar de volume, a cada minuto que passava. Lá por fim, Charmy abriu os cacifos e de lá saiu o barulho que eles estavam a ouvir multiplicado por três, o que provava que era de lá que ele vinha. Tirando a tralha de lá dentro quase a pontapé, finalmente descobriram que o barulho provinha de um objecto familiar a todos eles. Era o walkie-takie que o Dr. Eggman lhes tinha enviado para lhes dar informações sobre missões que eles tinham de fazer e também para o salvarem das mãos do Metal Sonic (referência ao jogo "Sonic Heroes").

Regulando a frequência, depressa ouviram uma voz que lhes era familiar. Era a voz do Dr. Eggman, mas por alguma razão parecia um pouco fraca como se este tivesse acabado de cair de umas escadas e não se conseguisse levantar.

Estou... Estou... Vector...Espio, Charmy... conseguem ouvir-me? - perguntou o cientista.

Daqui Vector, doutor, estamos a ouvi-lo um pouco mal, mas conseguimos compreende-lo. O que é que se passa?

Fomos atacados... o ouriço de gelo, Frost... ele deu cabo de nós, precisamos de ajuda... ve... venham ter à Biblioteca Municipal... Theodore Roosevelt, no norte da cidade... por favor, despach... ah...

Dr. Eggman, Dr. Eggman, está a ouvir-nos? Por favor, responda se nos conseguir ouvir! - exclamou o Espio.

Alguma coisa se passou, temos de ir para a tal biblioteca onde eles devem estar. Vamos rapazes, vamos a isso, sigam-me!

Ao ouvirem o Vector saíram a correr o mais depressa que lhes era possível. Atravessando aquelas ruas em direcção a uma estação de metropolitano, nem abrandavam para respirar. O chão estava todo cheio de papéis e jornais velhos molhados, pastilhas elásticas mastigadas, enfim um nojo completo. Após alguns segundos de correria intensa, eles mergulham para debaixo da terra para apanharem o metro para o local donde aquela transmissão tinha sido feita.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois de embarcarem, eles saem da carruagem onde tinham vindo em completa correria, pois tinham o pressentimento que algo de mau tinha acontecido aos amigos. Saindo da estação, contornando a esquina e correndo uns sete quarteirões a toda a velocidade, depressa descobriram que estavam certos. O edifício da biblioteca estava quase todo congelado e existia um enorme buraco na sua fachada. Na sua frente, carros de patrulha estavam estacionados. Atravessaram a rua à pressa pois o trânsito estava com uma valente intensidade, e eles os três não queriam ficar passados a ferro, juntando-se logo em seguida aos agentes da polícia que se encontravam no local. Após se informarem, perceberam que a biblioteca tinha sido atacada ainda nem há trinta minutos atrás. Não se sabia quem é que lá estava dentro e o pior é que as paredes de gelo tinham uma espessura de mais de dois metros e que não era possível parti-las. Voluntariado-se para as tentar partir, Espio pôs-se frente à porta de entrada e utilizando o seu Shuriken gigante pôs-se a partir o gelo a uma velocidade incrível. Em pouco mais de dois minutos, um enorme pedaço de gelo separou-se do resto da parede, abrindo caminho para todos eles entrarem. Ao entrarem viram a bibliotecária que estava de serviço deitada no chão. Não se sabia se ela estava viva pois não se mexia, mas após uma observação mais pausada viram que ela respirava e que apenas estava desmaiada. Dando quase ordens directas aos agentes, Vector disse-lhes para levarem a bibliotecária dali para fora e que vissem os danos estruturais do edifício que eles tratavam do resto pois sabiam que os amigos estavam lá dentro. Subindo as escadas para o andar superior reparam que a destruição era quase total no corredor por onde corriam. Alguns segundos mais tarde chegam finalmente à sal onde Sonic e o resto do grupo estava. A porta parecia ter sido rebentada por uma bomba e o interior da sala estava ainda em piores condições que a porta. Móveis tinham basicamente voado, a madeira que revestia as paredes estava completamente partida, enfim, parecia o cenário de um atentado bombista na melhor das hipóteses. E no meio do chão, Sonic e o resto do grupo pareciam estar mesmo mortos, pois não havia reacção de nenhum deles. Se a sala estava em más condições eles todos estavam ainda em pior situação, Sonic e Tails tinham a cara feita num bolo autêntico. Amy, Cream e Rouge estavam completamente congeladas, Big, Shadow, Metallik e Feline estavam colados à parede por uma valente camada de gelo, eles também bastante feridos, Violette e George estavam pendurados no candeeiro que era das poucas coisas que ainda estava inteira naquela sala, com os olhos abertos como se fossem zombies. Finalmente Eggman estava debruçado por cima de Gamma e Omega que também não estavam em muito bom estado. Gamma tinha ficado com as duas pernas destruídas e o seu braço metralhadora laser já tinha visto melhores dias, e Omega tinha dezenas de fios a saírem do corpo, um dos braços desfeitos e a cabeça arrancada como se fosse uma lata velha. Inclinando-se sobre o Dr. Eggman Charmy tentou ver se o cientista lhe respondia de alguma maneira. Abrindo ligeiramente os olhos, o malvado cientista diz:

Porque é que demoraram tanto?

Foi o trânsito, Doutor. - respondeu Charmy.

Pouco depois chegaram os paramédicos que tinham sido pedidos pela polícia no caso de existirem mais feridos. Ajudando a partir o gelo à volta daqueles que estavam congelados e levando os amigos até à ambulância, os Chaotix não demoraram muito a garantir que eles todos estivessem a receber os melhores cuidados médicos possíveis.

Embrulhadas em vários toalhas, a Rouge, a Cream e a Amy tiritavam os dentes de frio tentando combatê-lo, pois senão o fizessem certamente morreriam de hipotermia. Big e Shadow estavam a ser observados por alguns paramédicos para garantir que não tinham nada fracturado. Ao George e à Violette era lhes feito um pequeno exame ocular para verem se tinham alguma coisa grave. Piores estavam Sonic e Tails que tinham vários arranhões, inchaços e nódoas negras na cara e basicamente estavam a ser "atacados" por uma dúzia ou mais de sprays que estavam a ajudar a reduzir os inchaços e as nódoas negras e a cicatrizar mais rapidamente os arranhões. Dr. Eggman pelo seu lado tentava voltar a ligar Gamma e Omega, ao mesmo tempo que esclarecia a Vector e ao resto dos Chaotix quem é que eram os tipos que eles nunca tinham visto e o que é que se tinha passado ali.

Então está a dizer que aquele ouriço de gelo vos atacou de repente? - perguntou Espio intrigado.

Correcto. Ele estava à procura de uma Chaos Emerald e encontrou-a. Estava dentro de uma jarra enorme que compunha os objectos decoradores da sala onde estávamos. Tentámos impedi-lo de a levar, mas ele fugiu com ela, deixando-nos tal e qual como vocês nos encontraram.

E qual era a Chaos Emerald que ele levou?

Era a azul escura, a Chaos Emerald que controla a água, Charmy.

Então, isso quer dizer que as forças do trevas estão um passo à nossa frente! - exclamou Espio com uma voz séria e serena.

Exacto. Vocês os três têm de encontrar as outras seis, enquanto nós tentamos descobrir aonde raio era o laboratório do meu avô. Mas antes de irem quero dar-vos uma coisa que vos irá ajudar na vossa busca.

Carregando num botão que se encontrava no painel de controlos de Gamma, este faz com que se abra um compartimento secreto no próprio robot. De lá de dentro Eggman retira uma espécie de mini computador azul e negro com um pequeno ecrã prateado e montes de botões no lado esquerdo.

Isto é um localizador de Chaos Emeralds, levem-no pois irá ajudar-vos na vossa busca. - explicou Eggman a Espio ao mesmo tempo que lho dava.

Pode deixar isso a nosso cargo, Dr. Eggman, nós vamos derrotar aquele cubo de gelo andante num abrir e fechar de olhos! - exclamou o Charmy-bee enquanto se ria da sua própria piada).


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

Ligando logo ali o detector de Chaos Emeralds este começa a apitar como se fosse a buzina de um camião. Tentando perceber o que é que aquilo queria dizer, Vector carregava em todos os botões que aquela geringonça possuía. Ao fim de quase três minutos Espio tira-lhe aquilo das mãos e carregando em dois botões no ecrã aparece um mapa detalhado da cidade inteira onde um pequeno ponto amarelo na parte sudoeste da mesmo piscava incessantemente.

Como é que sabias trabalhar com isso se nunca viste isso na tua vida?

É relativamente fácil, Vector, limitei-me a ver o que é que acontecia quando carregavas em cada botão e após usar o meu treino ninja para eliminar aqueles que não me interessavam foi-me possível descobrir a opção correcta. Pelos meus cálculos, a segunda Chaos Emerald está na zona dos teatros, ou seja a "Marvelous Square" (zona onde se situavam os melhores teatros de Station Square). É melhor irmos para lá imediatamente, se formos a correr levamos muito tempo, portanto é melhor irmos de metro, pois uma das estações de metro pára mesmo no meio da "Marvelous Square".

Como a estação de metro onde eles tinham saído há pouco ficava a alguns quarteirões de distância da biblioteca e existia uma mesmo ali ao tornar da esquina, eles decidiram embarcar naquela estação. Descendo as escadas cedo perceberam que esta estação era muito diferente daquela onde eles tinham embarcado para virem socorrer o Sonic e os outros. Enquanto a outra tinha as paredes todas sujas e cobertas de grafitis e o chão estava coberto de jornais velhos e tinha pastilhas elásticas velhas agarradas a ele, esta era parecia um autêntico palácio pois as paredes eram totalmente pintadas de branco e o chão era de mosaicos vermelhos pálidos baços e era muito bem iluminado graças às várias lâmpadas de néon que estavam espalhadas por todos os lados. À medida que avançavam as pessoas que passavam por eles reconheciam-nos e acenavam-lhes pois como grandes detectives e heróis era normal as pessoas conhecerem-nos. Após uns minutos a andar por aquela massa de pessoas que ia em sentido contrário eles lá conseguem chegar perto da plataforma de embarque. Alguns segundos depois o metro chegava. As carruagens estavam praticamente vazias estando apenas algumas pessoas abordo. Tudo isso mudou em poucos segundos quando novos passageiros entraram enchendo as carruagens. Apressando-se logo a entrar numa das carruagens sentaram-se logo de seguida para que não lhes roubassem os lugares. Subitamente, o metro começa a andar sem que ninguém estivesse à espera. Com uma pequena parte das pessoas que estavam a bordo a olharem para o que é que eles estavam a fazer, Charmy tentava perceber o plano que Vector estava a explicar aos dois colegas.

O meu plano é simples, o que temos de fazer é somente encontrar as Chaos Emeralds que ainda restam com a engenhoca que o Doutor nos deu e evitarmos o mais que pudermos o tal Frost. Simples, não acham?

Se o dizes, então é porque irá ser fácil Vector! - exclamou o Charmy dando pulos e mais pulos no seu lugar.

Porém não nos podemos deixar levar pelo entusiasmo, pois se até o Sonic e os outros foram derrotados por aquela criatura malvada, o mesmo pode-nos acontecer a nós.

Se mantivermos a calma e tivermos consciência dos perigos que vamos encontrar pelo caminho, nós os três conseguiremos levar esta missão até ao fim, Espio, portanto acalma-te e leva isto na descontracção, relaxa. - disse Vector ao mesmo tempo que se recostava no seu lugar.

Passadas dezassete estações, eles levantam-se e saem na estação que ficava no meio da área dos melhores teatros daquela cidade. Esta estação era também muito semelhante à estação perto da biblioteca, exceptuando o facto de o chãos era de mosaicos azuis polidos. Saindo da carruagem em que estavam, eles os três encaminham-se para a saída. Uma vez já na superfície, eles observam novamente o detector procurando ver para que lado estava a Chaos Emerald que andavam à procura. Enquanto esperavam que o detector analisasse o espaço à sua volta eles olham os vários teatros que existiam ali. Tanto de um lado da rua como da outra existiam teatros com painéis de luzes de néon que naquele estavam apagados, mas logo que escurecesse se iriam ligar e criar ilusões mágicas de luz e som que enfeitiçariam até o mais sério dos seres vivos. O trânsito na avenida era intenso e a maior parte dos carros que ali passavam em alta velocidade era táxis (os táxis de Station Square eram vermelhos e azuis), mas também no passeio as coisas estavam bastante movimentadas para a hora do dia que era.

Ao fim de uns cinquenta segundos o detector volta a fazer aquele barulho ensurdecedor que tinha feito quando foi posto a trabalhar pela primeira vez. Vendo no visor que esta estava a pouco mais de três teatros deles, decidem ir até ao local que lhes era indicado pelo detector. Quando chegam ao local indicado pelo detector têm uma enorme surpresa. No teatro em que supostamente estava a segunda Chaos Emerald, um dos maiores musicais do mundo inteiro estava em exibição, o "Cats" de Andrew Lloyd Webber. Os seus olhos rejubilavam e quase que deitavam faíscas pois já sabiam que este musical era um dos melhores do mundo e que estava em permanente exibição ali, na "Marvelous Square", mas nunca tinham tido tempo ou paciência para o ir ver, e agora ali estavam eles mas com outro objectivo. Sem fazer cerimónias, os três colegas entram no teatro. Logo que entram, à sua direita o porteiro do teatro aborda-os. Este era um homem dos seus sessenta anos, estatura média, cabelo grisalho, olhos verdes pálidos, usava um fato vermelho com um chapéu a condizer com o resto do fato, o "retracto típico" dos porteiros dos grandes teatros. Este mal chega ao pé deles pergunta-lhes com a maior de todas as calmas:

Perdoem-me o incómodo, mas os senhores onde pensam vão?

Temos de inspeccionar o teatro. Sabemos que o teatro só abre à noite, mas é uma emergência. - respondeu Espio.

Tenho muita pena, mas tal e qual como o senhor disse nós só abrimos logo à noite para a sessão das 20 horas. Terão de esperar.

Mas não está a perceber, o destino desta cidade e talvez do mundo depende desta inspecção. - insistiu Vector com o porteiro.

Sei que os senhores são detectives e são especialistas em salvar o mundo, mas eu tenho ordens superiores para não deixar entrar ninguém enquanto decorrem os ensaios. Eu por mim até os deixaria entrar, mas...

Espere lá, Sr. Alfonse! - gritou uma voz.

Do lado do bar aproximou-se uma figura deles. Era uma das actrizes do elenco. Esta trazia vestido o fato que era usado no espectáculo. Logo que chegou perto dos Chaotix e do porteiro disse:

Não se preocupe, pode deixá-los entrar que não existe problema nenhum, Sr. Alfonse.

Como quiser, a senhora é que sabe.

Muito prazer detectives Chaotix, sou a Jo Gibb e é um prazer conhecê-los pessoalmente.

Espere lá, a menina é a actriz que faz a Rumpelteazer, a gata ladra, não é? - perguntou o Charmy-bee ao mesmo tempo que apertava a mão à actriz.

Culpada, sim, sou eu. Vejo que gosta da minha personagem não é, Charmy?

Digamos que embora nunca tenha visto o espectáculo, gosto de saber os nomes dos actores que participam nele e o nome das personagens que fazem, e é claro que você não é excepção, mas admito, mesmo se a conhecesse pessoalmente nunca a teria reconhecido por causa da maquilhagem.

Acredito. Mas o que é que vos traz aqui?

Digamos que andamos à procura de uma Chaos Emerald que supostamente está aqui dentro deste teatro. - respondeu Espio enquanto atirava um shuriken ao ar e apanhando-o logo de seguida.

Nisso, acho que eu e o resto do pessoal podemos ajudar-vos, venham comigo.

Logo que Jo lhes fez sinal para a seguirem, eles os três não perderam um segundo. Entrando na sala da espectáculo viram que esta era imponente. Com uma forma rectangular, esta possuía três andares de bancadas frontais e laterais e mais vinte filas de plateia ao nível do chão, todas elas com cadeiras almofadadas. Mesmo encostada ao palco estava a orquestra que naquele momento estava a afinar os instrumentos. No palco, o deslumbrante e místico cenário do musical era iluminado por diversos projectores de luz, e no próprio palco o resto do elenco também descansava, sem se aperceber de quem é que vinha na sua direcção.

Pessoal! Temos aqui umas visitas muito especiais! - exclamou Jo enquanto subia para cima do palco.

O resto do elenco ao ver Vector, Charmy-bee e Espio quase que dão saltos de alegria pois muitos deles eram fãs seus e de todos os seus feitos.

É um autêntico prazer conhecer os detectives mais radicais do planeta inteiro. - respondeu Michael Gruberactor que faz o papel de Munkustrap cumprimentando Espio.

Temos de admitir, somos grandes fãs vossos. - admitiu Verlee Casteleynactriz que faz o papel de Jemina enquanto "espetava" um enorme beijo na cara de Charmy deixando-o todo corado.

Sem dúvida, vocês os três são fenomenais! - exclamou Bryn Waltersactor que faz o papel de Macavity elogiando Vector e os outros Chaotix.

Ora não fazemos mais do que o nosso trabalho, sabe. - respondeu Vector.

O que é que traz os melhores detectives desta cidade senão do mundo inteiro ao palco de um dos maiores espectáculos do mundo?

Andamos atrás de uma coisa que nos é necessária sabem, uma Chaos Emerald. - respondeu Vector à Rosemarie Fordactriz que faz o papel de Bombalurina.

Uma das famosas esmeraldas que são geralmente usadas pelo Dr. Eggman nas suas tentativas de conquista global? - perguntou Drew Varleyactor que faz o papel de Mungojerrie.

Exactamente, Drew, eles andam atrás de uma delas. - respondeu Jo.

Então, nesse caso acho que nós podemos ajudá-los. Esperem só um minuto, por favor. - pediu Jacob Brentactor que faz o papel de Mistoffelees, ao mesmo tempo que desaparecia atrás do cenário.

Ao fim de algum tempo, Jacob regressa trazendo uma pequena caixa forrada a veludo negro nas mãos. Esta caixa estava um pouco poeirenta pois já ninguém lhe devia mexer há algum tempo. Chegando perto de Vector e do resto do pessoal que estava ali presente ele abre a caixa revelando o seu conteúdo. No interior da caixa, repousava tranquilamente a Chaos Emerald roxa, aquela que controlava as trevas.

Ela estava curiosamente à venda numa joalharia e a direcção do espectáculo decidiu comprá-la para ser utilizada numa nova canção que vamos adicionar ao espectáculo. A princípio pensámos que se calhar não devíamos ficar com ela, mas depois reflectimos que se calhar ninguém iria conquistar o mundo nos próximos tempos e decidimos ficar com ela.

Pois então enganou-se, Jacob. Espero que nenhum de vocês se importe, mas nós vamos levá-la connosco. - afirmou Espio.

Podem levá-la convosco, digamos que é a nossa maneira de ajudarmos a salvar o mundo. - disse Elaine Paigeactriz que faz o papel de Grizabella.

Agradecemos muito. Muito obrigado. - disse o Charmy-bee enquanto lhe entregavam a caixa com a Chaos Emerald.

Não, eu é que agradeço o facto de a terem encontrado para mim, Vector, Charmy e Espio! - gritou uma voz sinistra.

A voz provinha de cima do palco, na área dos projectores. Ao olharem para cima, a figura que tinha gritado desaparece num flash de luz brilhante, para voltar a aparecer em cima de uma das partes do cenário. Nenhum deles conhecia esta misteriosa personagem, mas por alguma razão, aos Chaotix este parecia-lhes familiar.

Tu és o Frost, the ice hedgehog não és, sua criatura sombria! - perguntou Espio com um ligeiro tom desprezível na sua voz.

Sou sim, e tu deves ser o Espio, the chameleon, certo?

Certo, e segundo o que me contaram a mim e aos meus colegas, tu andas atrás das Chaos Emeralds para meteres uma máquina maluca a funcionar.

Tens razão, e vocês vão dar-ma a bem, ou então a mal. Aconselho-vos a darem-ma imediatamente, ou então...

Ou então o quê, cara de cubo de gelo? - perguntou Charmy.

Ou então terei de arrancá-la de vocês à força.

Então faz lá isso, cara de congelador! - gritou o Vector.

Vocês é que pediram, miseráveis criaturas.

Saltando para a frente dos três detectives, Frost assim que aterra dispara um raio azul da sua mão direita, que ao atingir o chão forma um enorme pedaço de gelo. Vendo-se bloqueado, Vector com as suas mandíbulas afiadas parte o gelo em pedaços e avança para o ouriço de gelo fazendo-o cair redondo no chão. Sem esperar, o crocodilo é logo de seguida cuspido donde está, acabando por bater com uma velocidade tal no cenário que até parecia que este último se iria partir em bocados. Espio sem esperar que o amigo se levantasse saca do seu Shuriken gigante e lança-o à figura de Frost. O Shuriken foi lançado com uma força tal que o malvado ouriço voou pelo menos uns três metros para trás quando a arma preferida de Espio se cravou no seu peito. Geralmente, o lançamento desse Shuriken era mais que suficiente para o inimigo que foi atingido por ele cair por terra, especialmente quando lhe é trespassado o peito, porém, diante de todos, Frost levanta-se com a maior de todas as calmas e retira o Shuriken do peito, partindo-o com as próprias mãos como se fosse um palito, sempre a sorrir com um sorriso sarcástico. Mas o mais espantoso ainda estava para vir, tanto os olhos dos actores como os olhos de Vector, Charmy e Espio não queriam acreditar no que viam, o ferimento profundo que o Shuriken fez no peito do ouriço gelado tinha-se regenerado, e desaparecido por completo.

Como é que fizeste isso!

É simples, Charmy, eu possuo o poder de regenerar-me rapidamente, seja qual for o ferimento, ligeiro ou grave eu volto a ficar tal e qual como sou! - respondeu Frost enquanto largava uma gargalhada maléfica para ao ar.

Ao verem que os três detectives iam levar uma dose de porrada titânica e que o Frost ia levar a Chaos Emerald com ele, Rosemarie Ford salta para perto do fosso onde a orquestra estava e diz ao maestro:

Maestro, trate de meter a orquestra a tocar a música que é tocada durante a batalha dos Gelical Cats contra o Macavity por favor, é a única esperança que temos de derrotar aquela criatura!

Ao ouvir o pedido da actriz, o maestro um pouco receoso do que poderia acontecer ordena a toda a orquestra que pegue nos instrumentos. Virando apressadamente as páginas da pauta, em poucos segundos chega à parte em que está a música desejada. Erguendo a batuta com a mão direita, começa a dirigir a orquestra naquela missão. Depressa a música começa a encher a sala inteira. Ao ouvirem-na todos os actores correm em direcção a Frost. Misturando dança com vários tipos de artes marciais, a luta começa. Guiando-se pelos passos dados ao sabor da música, em breve as coisas começaram a complicar-se para o diabólico ouriço. Frost ao ver-se rodeado por eles tenta teleportar-se mas é atingido por detrás caindo com a cara no chão. Todos eles começaram a dar-lhe pontapés em todas as partes do corpo, impedindo-o assim de se mexer. Charmy, Vector e Espio que tentavam recuperar dos golpes viam o que estava a acontecer ao seu inimigo, e não fazendo cerimónia juntam-se à festa. A música começou a acelerar e cada vez com mais intensidade, o que fez a pancadaria aumentar tanto os golpes como a rapidez com que eram dados. Ainda a música não tinha terminado quando Frost consegue escapulir-se de um dos golpes e sair daquela confusão musical. Tentando subir para o ponto mais alto do cenário, o ouriço de gelo viu que estava em desvantagem numérica e decide escapar.

Podem ficar com essa Chaos Emerald, por agora, afinal eu acabarei por ficar com elas todas. Voltaremos a ver-nos "Agência de Detectives Chaotix", em breve!

Pronunciando isso, Frost desaparece dali, engolido pela habitual luz branca de cada vez que se teleporta. A batalha que ali se tinha travado mais parecia a batalha de Macavity contra os Gelical Cats no musical, só que o perigo desta vez tinha sido real e em vez de serem os espectadores a bater palmas era a orquestra inteira e o pessoal que trabalhava no teatro a substituí-los. Ao verem isso, todos eles fazem uma vénia agradecendo. O cenário tinha ficado parcialmente destruído e até um pouco congelado, mas isso pouco importava naquele momento.

Bem, muito obrigado por nos terem ajudado, acho que se não nos tivessem ajudado a derrotar aquele tipo, nós possivelmente teríamos ficado feitos em picado e ele teria levado a Chaos Emerald. - disse o Vector.

O prazer foi nosso, amigos. - respondeu o John Patridgeactor que faz o papel de Rum Tum Tugger ao mesmo tempo que apertava as mãos dos detectives.

E graças a vocês conseguimos ter mais uma ideia para o melhorarmos ainda mais o nosso espectáculo. O que é que vocês diriam se nós vos convidássemos para virem actuar connosco uns tempos, quer dizer, ajudavam-nos a melhorar a batalha a que pertence a música que foi tocada. O que é que me dizem? - perguntou o Ken Pageactor que faz o papel de Old Deuteronomy.

Bem, nós até gostaríamos, mas não sei, talvez depois desta missão acabar, quem sabe. Nós depois dizemos alguma coisa, até à próxima! - disse o Vector enquanto se virava e preparava-se para ir embora com o resto do grupo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

Do outro lado da cidade, Sonic e o resto do grupo já se tinha metido dentro da nave do Eggman, preparando-se agora para levantar voo. Não demorou muito para que a colossal nave levantasse voo. A bordo, todos eles recuperavam ainda dos ferimentos da batalha que tiveram uma hora e meia antes. Como o piloto estava no automático, o Dr. Eggman concentra-se em reparar Gamma e Omega. Embora meio destruídos os dois robots estavam ligados e conscientes do que tinha acontecido. As raparigas tentavam analisar as traduções feitas algumas horas antes na tentativa de descobrir o laboratório secreto do Prof. Gerald, mas não conseguiam pois embora já estivessem mais quentes, ainda sentiam algum frio e tinham de andar de um lado para o outro a ver se aqueciam. Sonic e Tails estavam na casa de banho a olhar-se ao espelho, observando o estado em tinham a cara.

Aquele tipo tem uma esquerda bem forte, Tails, deixou-me olho direito todo negro.

Pois, o que nos safa ainda são todos os sprays com que nos borrifaram lá na ambulância a fazerem efeito, caso contrário estaríamos muito pior, Sonic. - afirmou Tails ao mesmo tempo que examinava o lábio superior, o qual estava rebentado.

Após terem confirmado se os sprays estavam a fazer efeito, os dois amigos juntaram-se a George e ao resto dos rapazes que se tinham juntado ao grupo das raparigas na descodificação das pistas que tinham.

Não percebo a metáfora que o Prof. Gerald usou para descrever o local onde o laboratório se situa. - afirmou o Big, enquanto fazia festas da cabeça do Froggy.

A metáfora diz: "Tal como uma montanha aponta o seu pico para o céu. Inexpugnável fortaleza, o seu esplendor enaltece a visão da cidade da Praça da Estação, sendo possível vê-la quase em todos os sítios.", que nos dá logo uma pista que é vital, é um sítio alto, parece uma fortaleza e consegue-se ver de qualquer ponto de Station Square. Portanto temos de procurar o laboratório nos locais mais altos e mais protegidos de Station Square. - afirmou a Rouge.

A discussão prolongou-se durante mais algum tempo, até que a nave reconhece a ilha onde se situa a base do Dr. Eggman, ou seja o ponto de aterragem. Ao ouvir o sinal de aviso para ligar o botão para iniciar o processo de aterragem, Eggman precipita-se para o cockpit e carrega no botão verde que piscava sem parar. Ao carregar nele, os motores laterais da nave activam-se na vertical e a nave começa a descer lentamente até ao chão. O asfalto fica tão quente como lava incandescente quando as chamas dos motores o atingem. A nave pousa ao de leve na superfície da ilha, ao mesmo tempo que a porta lateral da mesma se abre. Após saírem do interior da nave dirigem-se todos para a sala onde Frost lhes tinha anunciado o seu plano diabólico. Mal entram vêem uma pessoa sentada na cadeira que estava atrás da secretária de Eggman. Essa pessoa foi logo reconhecida pela Cream sendo a sua...

Mamã! - exclamou a pequena coelha vendo a sua mãe e correndo para os braços da mesma.

Cream, minha pequenina… vim logo que soube o que tinha acontecido. O meu instinto disse-me que virias para aqui mais cedo ou mais tarde. Estás bem, não estás? - perguntou Vanilla à filha.

Estou sim quer dizer, acho que estou tão bem quanto se pode estar após um confronto gelado com um ouriço de gelo mau.

Ainda bem. Deixa-me dizer que estou muito desapontada contigo...

Eu sei mamã, mas tens de compreender, eu e o Cheese temos de ajudar o Sonic a salvar o mundo, pois se não o fizermos o ouriço que nos atacou e dezenas senão centenas de outros ouriços destruíram a Terra. - disse a Cream com a sua doce voz tentando explicar à mãe as razões de se ter metido naquela embrulhada.

Não me deixaste acabar, Cream. Eu ia dizer que estou muito desapontado contigo por teres sido tão imprudente e meteres-te numa situação extremamente arriscada, mas estou extremamente orgulhosa de ti por teres decidido ajudar os teus amigos a salvarem o mundo. Sei que não te posso impedir de os ajudares, mas quero que me prometas que tens cuidado e que voltas sã e salva, por favor.

Não te preocupes, mamã, eu volto sã e salva, além de que o Cheese e o resto dos meus amigos me protegerão.

O momento era tão comovente que por uns segundos pareceu à Cream e à Vanilla ver lágrimas nos rostos da maior parte de todo o grupo que acompanhava a pequena coelha e o seu amigo Chao.

Após aquele encontro tão bonito, todos eles reuniram-se à volta da secretária e espalharam tudo o que tinham. Sonic fez uma pequena actualização dos acontecimentos para a Vanilla compreender o que é que estavam a fazer.

Para os ajudar a encontrar a localização exacta do laboratório secreto, Eggman ordenou a Omega que ligasse o videowall e fizesse aparecer um mapa da cidade de Station Square. Em seguida, pediu-lhe que introduzisse as palavras-chave alto, protegido, importante e visível de todos os pontos da cidade, para que assim o computador pudesse localizar com mais exactidão os locais com essas descrições. Pouco depois, no videowall cinco locais com essas descrições, os quais eram: o Museu de Arte Abstracta, o Centro Comercial Square Disk, o Observatório Espacial de Station Square, o Parque de diversões Funny Land e a Torre do Relógio Central.

Num destes sítios o laboratório tem de estar, a questão é, qual deles? - argumentou Shadow intrigado com a variedade de hipóteses.

Só há uma maneira de descobrir isso, e essa é investigar cada um deles, portanto vamos separar-nos em grupos e cada um dos grupos verifica um dos sítios que foi indicado pelo computador.

Tens razão, George. É isso mesmo que faremos. Eu, tu e o Tails inspeccionamos o Museu de Arte Abstracta. - disse Sonic.

Eu, o Metallik e a Rouge vemos o Observatório. - afirmou Shadow enquanto estalava os ossos do pescoço num movimento circular com o mesmo.

Eu, a Violette e a Feline inspeccionamos o centro comercial. - afirmou Black ao mesmo tempo que ajeitava os óculos de sol com a mão direita.

Eu, a Amy e o Big vemos o parque de diversões. - disse Cream.

Muito bem, então resta a Torre do Relógio Central, vou enviar o Gamma e o Omega para investigar aí. - disse Eggman.

Se não se importarem, eu ficarei por aqui. - disse Vanilla.

Não há problema em ficar por aqui, minha senhora. Como vou ficar por aqui também, não me importo nada que fique por aqui a ajudar-me e a fazer-me companhia. - argumentou o Dr. Eggman revelando o seu lado de cavalheiro para com a mãe de Cream.

Tudo bem, então nós vamos andando. Permitam-me que eu e o Metallik usemos o Chaos Control para nos teleportar até à cidade! - exclamou Shadow ao retirar a Chaos Emerald verde, aquela que controla a terra de uma das gavetas de um armário que estava na sala.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

Ao efectuarem o movimento do Chaos Control tudo à sua volta deu a sensação de parar por uns segundos antes do teleporte se efectuar, desaparecendo logo em seguida para surgir um novo espaço, a praceta em frente da Câmara Municipal de Station Square. As pessoas que passavam por ali naquele momento pararam por meros segundos para saber o que é que tinha acontecido. Ao verem que era o Sonic e o resto do grupo continuaram o seu caminho em paz.

Porque é que não me disseram que tinham uma Chaos Emerald, Shadow? - perguntou Sonic intrigado.

Tu nunca perguntaste, Sonic, além do mais, tu já devias saber que eu trago sempre esta Chaos Emerald comigo. - respondeu Shadow ao mesmo que atirava a Chaos Emerald para o ar a mais de um metro de altura da sua mão e a apanhava com toda a facilidade.

Pois, bem, da próxima vez recorda-me isso, porque agora os Chaotix vão andar à procura dela e vão pensar que tu estás do lado do inimigo, ou seja, do Frost.

Não te preocupes, meu caro, tratarei de dizer ao Doutor que os informe que temos uma Chaos Emerald connosco. Mas voltemos a negócios mais sérios, temos de encontrar o laboratório.

Certo. Vamos separar-nos. Se algum de nós encontrar alguma coisa informa o Eggman para ele nos avisar, e espera no local até que os outros cheguem, percebido?

Combinado. - disse o Black.

Então, cada grupo foi para o local que lhes era indicado. O local que ficava mais perto daquela praceta era o Museu de Arte Abstracta, o qual era suposto ser investigado pelo Sonic, pelo George e pelo Tails. O edifício era um prédio com quarenta andares. A sua fachada era toda feita em tijolo vermelho, os quais estavam disposto em "paredes" rectangulares as quais era rodeadas com placas de ferro (algumas delas encaracoladas) a imitarem ferro ferrugento dando um ar moderno mas antigo ao edifício. Não possuía assim muitas janelas, sendo até possível contar quantas existiam por andar. A entrada era feita por uma porta giratória donde entravam e saíam dezenas de pessoas. Sem fazerem cerimónias, eles entram pela porta giratória em direcção ao interior do museu. Já lá dentro reparam que o átrio era muito semelhante ao exterior do prédio, à excepção de que em vez de nas paredes estarem placas de ferro a fingir que eram ferro ferrugento, eram usadas placas de aço polido, no qual a luz dos enormes candeeiros em forma de Sol, que se encontravam no tecto era reflectida. Não se tinha a conta de quantas pessoas estavam ali no átrio, pareciam ser centenas, todas elas à espera de comprarem um bilhete para entrar. A segurança era apertada, existindo no átrio cinco ou seis seguranças "armados até aos dentes", todos eles com a mesma missão, assegurar a segurança das pessoas que estavam lá dentro, mas também garantir que nenhuma obra de arte que se encontrasse dentro do museu era roubada.

Como é que vamos ver se existe alguma coisa que indique que o laboratório se situa neste edifício? Estão demasiadas pessoas aqui dentro, será impossível inspeccionar este local como deve ser. - disse George ao ver todas as aquelas pessoas ali dentro.

Não te preocupes com isso, George, deixa isso aqui com os óculos de raios-x que o Eggman deu a um membro de cada grupo. Como eu é que tenho experiência em lidar com estas engenhocas, eu é que lidarei com esse ponto da nossa investigação.

O Tails tem razão, enquanto ele observa isto tudo com atenção, nós vemos se existe algo de suspeito aqui dentro e ficamos de olho para o caso do Frost aparecer por aqui.

Concordando com a ideia de Sonic, George segui-o a ele e ao Tails para interior do museu. Após explicarem aos seguranças a razão de estarem ali, para que assim os deixassem entrar, eles os três começam a observar tudo o que estava à vista dos seus olhos (e no caso do Tails, também aquilo que não estava à vista de toda a gente). Os óculos especiais que o Dr. Eggman lhes tinha dado pareciam uns óculos de snowboard. Estes possuíam lentes vermelhos e oito botões de cores vivas, os quais estavam espalhados pelas duas hastes dos óculos. Estes botões serviam para regular a distância, a visibilidade entre outras funções que aquele pedaço de tecnologia de ponta tinha.

Inspeccionaram alguns andares sem detectarem nada de suspeito. Quando chegaram ao décimo quarto andar, os três amigos vêem algo que os espanta. Espalhados pelas várias galerias que aquele andar tinha, estavam vários robots que pertenciam à G.U.N. (referência aos robots que atacaram o Sonic e os amigos no jogo Sonic Adventure 2 e que protegiam a ARK). Tails estranhou ao vê-los ali, pois não era hábito a G.U.N. enviar robots para protegerem edifícios não militares, quanto mais um museu, mas também não lhes ligou pois pensou que talvez estivessem ali para protegerem as obras de arte caso o museu fosse atacado pelo Frost. Se fosse esse o caso, isso representaria ao mesmo tempo uma óptima oportunidade para tentar apanhar o ouriço de gelo.

Já revistámos metade deste museu e ainda não encontrámos nada. Mais vale mas é desistirmos e dizermos que não encontrámos nada aqui dentro, pessoal. - argumentou George enquanto bocejava.

Ainda não, George. Falta ainda verificar mais uns andares, portanto vê-se metes na cabeça que só iremos embora quando os tivermos inspeccionado todos, um a um...

Subitamente, Tails é interrompido pois, por detrás de uma das estátuas um dos robots da G.U.N. mete-se à frente de Sonic e pronuncia em alto e bom som:

Sonic the hedgehog, você está preso em nome da lei! Levante os braços e nada de truques! - gritou o robot apontando uma arma à cara de Sonic.

Preso porquê, monte de sucata falante!

Terá as repostas quando estiver no tribunal, por agora meta as mãos no ar, é uma ordem!

Pois, pois... só nos teus sonhos cabeça de parafuso. Se quiseres que eu vá contigo tens de me apanhar primeiro! - disse Sonic ao mesmo tempo que começava a correr pelas galerias a dentro.

Ao verem aquilo, George e Tails perceberam que se ficassem ali também seriam obrigados a ir com eles, portanto seguiram Sonic. O robot que tinha apontado a arma ao ouriço azul transmite aos restantes robots que estavam no prédio, a seguinte mensagem: "Ouriço azul identificado como Sonic the hedgehog encontra-se no prédio acompanhado por dois sujeitos, sendo um deles desconhecido e outro sendo Miles "Tails" Prower. Apanhem os três sujeitos para serem levados sob custódia militar. Atirem a matar se for preciso, mas não danifiquem as obras de arte."

Não demorando tempo absolutamente algum a pensar no que é que lhe podia acontecer, Sonic passou por todas as galerias a uma velocidade inimaginável evitando todos os tiros que os robots da G.U.N. disparavam, sempre seguido por Tails e por George, este último destruindo alguns robots que se metiam no seu caminho. As obras de arte que estavam expostas eram quase todas magníficas, possuidoras de uma espécie de atracção quase que mágica, mas Tails que olhava para tudo e mais alguma coisa à medida que corria, não as admirava, pois embora estivesse a tentar sair dali intacto, ele tinha uma missão, descobrir se existia alguma coisa que dissesse que era ali que o laboratório do Prof. Gerald se situava. Mas quanto mais olhava menos via alguma coisa que lhes pudesse interessar. Poucos minutos depois, eles chegam ao último andar do museu, percorrendo um caminho que levaria mais de meia hora a percorrer se andassem a passo de caracol. Uma vez lá em cima, viram que aquela última galeria era dedicada à escultura, estando várias esculturas de bronze e mármore expostas que faziam lembrar os quadros de Salvador Dali (pintor surrealista). Sonic tentando recuperar o fôlego pergunta a Tails:

Então, Tails conseguiste descobrir algo que nos indique que o laboratório é aqui?

Não, eu diria até que isto de laboratório a única que possui são as obras de arte malucas que parecem ter saído da cabeça de um cientista louco. - respondeu Tails tirando os óculos dos olhos.

Então riscamos este local da lista de possíveis localizações do laboratório.

Sim, George, só que o verdadeiro problema só agora começou, nós temos de sair daqui porque aqueles robots só vão desistir quando virem que já não estamos aqui. Portanto sigam-me... Vamos sair pela minha saída de emergências preferida, a janela!

Sem perder mais tempo, Sonic dá um salto partindo o vidro da única janela que existia naquela galeria, saltando lá para fora em seguida, começando a correr em cima da fachada do prédio em direcção à rua. Tails e George seguiram-no logo a seguir. À medida que desciam a fachada puderam contemplar a lindíssima vista que era composta pelos prédios da cidade, em especial pela Station Square Titan Tower, o mais alto edifício de Station Square. Uma vez já no chão nenhum deles pára até estarem a mais de seis quarteirões de distância do museu.

Mas porque é que aqueles robots andavam atrás de nós? O que é que nós fizemos de errado? - perguntou Tails.

Isso, eu não sei e também não quero saber, para mim não passam de mais um bando de robots malucos que a G.U.N. construiu e que estão com os componentes endoidecidos. Mas voltando a assuntos mais importantes, já descobrimos que não é ali que o laboratório se localiza. - argumentou Sonic.

E agora o que é que fazemos?

Voltamos para a base do Eggman e esperamos por novidades dos outros, George.

Enquanto o Sonic tomava essa decisão, do outro lado da cidade, mais precisamente na doca 56 do porto de Station Square a Amy, o Big e a Cream esta sempre acompanhada por Cheese entravam no Funny Land, o parque de diversões da cidade. Nenhum deles tinha percebido ainda porque é que o computador tinha indicado o parque de diversões como um local extremamente protegido e alto, pois à vista de todos ele estava mas os outros dois requisitos pareciam um pouco exagerados, mas quando o viram perceberam que este estava apinhado com seguranças de uma empresa especializada em segurança e que o facto e ser alto era devido à "Ice Cream Nightmare" a montanha russa mais alta daquele lado do mundo. Com cerca de 500 metros de altura e com dezenas de loopings, esta era a atracção principal do parque de diversões e a razão pela qual o local estava apinhado de pessoas.

Logo que viu uma barraca de algodão doce Cream foi logo comprar um, dividindo-o com Cheese. Big pelo seu lado afagava a cabeça de Froggy para o tentar acalmar. Amy meteu os óculos raios-x nos olhos e começou a inspeccionar tudo à sua volta. Cream e Big seguiam-na de perto à medida que a ouriça rosa abria caminho pela multidão. Algumas das pessoas que se metiam à sua frente vinham com cadernos de autógrafos e máquinas fotográficas em punho para conseguirem uma recordação dos seus heróis preferidos. Não vendo outra hipótese os três amigos começaram a fazer a vontade aos fãs. Por entre flashs fotográficos, palavras de agradecimento, beijos e abraços os três heróis viram-se quase que nas nuvens. Mas, de repente do meio nada aparece um helicóptero que empurra toda a gente para o lado devido ao vento exercido pela hélice. Nele era possível ver as iniciais da G.U.N. estampadas. Assim que pousou no chão abre-se uma porta lateral donde saíram pelo menos uma dezena de soldados da G.U.N. Army acompanhados por alguns robots, todos eles armados. Aproximaram-se de Amy e dos outros de armas em punho.

Amy Rose the hedgehog, Big the cat e Cream the rabbit estão presos em nome da Lei! Mãos no ar onde as possamos ver, imediatamente e nada de brincadeiras!

Ao ouvir os oficiais dizerem isso em coro, Cream aproxima-se deles e pergunta-lhes:

Mas porque é que nos estão a querer prender, o que é que nós fizemos de mal?

Não estou autorizado a dizer-lhes a razão. Acompanhem-nos e não haverá problemas de maior, por favor.

Nem pensar, cara de palhaço! Não iremos a lado nenhum sem que nos dêem uma boa razão para isso! - exclamou Amy num tom de voz que mais parecia que estava a gritar.

Se não nos acompanharem dispararemos sobre vocês. Têm três segundos para se renderem, senão abriremos fogo! - gritou o oficial que parecia ser o comandante daquela força de intervenção.

Os três segundos passaram e os oficiais começaram a disparar munições verdadeiras para cima deles sem se preocuparem com o facto de inocentes estarem no local. Desviando-se das balas e usando o seu Piko Piko Hammer Amy vai de encontro aos oficiais da G.U.N. e dá-lhes com a toda a força que conseguiu reunir, fazendo-os tombar para trás. Cream e Big gritavam às pessoas para que se afastassem daquele local e que procurassem um lugar para se protegerem contra algo que fosse perigoso. O pessoal da G.U.N. levantou-se alguns segundos após terem caído dando ordens aos robots para que os apanhassem a qualquer custo.

Dirijam-se para a montanha russa, Cream! Eu tenho um plano para sairmos daqui e impedir aqueles brutos magoem as pessoas!

À ordem da Amy a pequena coelha e o seu Chao e o grande gato roxo desatam em correria pura, para assim chegarem à Ice Cream Nightmare. Os tiros de metralhadoras intensificam-se por parte dos oficiais da corporação militar e dos robots da mesma. Não demorou muito para que os três heróis chegassem à montanha russa. Embora tentassem ficar o mais calmos possível o batimento cardíaco aumentava a cada passo que davam sempre a gritar às pessoas para que se afastassem do caminho. Na plataforma de entrada para as carruagens, estavam só algumas pessoas que ao verem-nos ofegantes lhes perguntam se estava tudo bem e se eles sabiam o que era aquele barulho que estavam a ouvir que lhes pareciam estalinhos de carnaval. Estes responderam-lhes que eram disparos de metralhadora e que eles se protegessem que os tipos que tinham as armas era doidos. Quando viram que as pessoas que estavam na plataforma estavam seguras, eles embarcam dentro de uma das carruagens que ali estava. Esta tinha o aspecto de um "Banana Split" extremamente colorido onde o rosa de morango, o verde do pistácio e o branco da baunilha reinavam. Começaram logo a andar iniciando uma subida de 500 metros acima do nível do asfalto. Alguns segundos depois repararam que os tipos da G.U.N. acabavam de entrar noutra carruagem e também iniciavam a subida para os tentarem apanhar. Faltavam pouco mais de quinze segundos para chegarem ao topo da subida e também para começarem a descer e a Amy ainda não tinha dito nada sobre o seu plano. Subitamente a ouriça rosa vira-se para os amigos e começa a falar:

O plano é o seguinte, Cream quando chegarmos ao topo da subida tu saltas e começas a voar, no preciso momento que estivermos para descer a montanha russa eu e o Big agarramos nos pés uns dos outros e voamos daqui para fora, percebido? - perguntou o ouriça rosa tendo os amigos abanado a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.

Tal como combinado Cream saltou para o ar e começou a voar, sendo logo seguida por Amy e Big os quais fizeram como estava combinado. Enquanto a carruagem onde eles iam e a carruagem dos tipos da G.U.N. começava a descer a alta velocidade pela montanha russa abaixo. Mas não se dando por vencido o oficial chefe daquela operação deu ordem aos robots com capacidade de voo que os atacassem até que eles caíssem.

Quando viram o que se estava a preparar Amy lança-se no ar e com a ajuda do martelo destrói todos os robots que vinham na sua direcção. Ao fim de algum tempo, todos os robots que poderiam continuar a perseguição pelo ar estavam feitos em pedaços. No chão todas as pessoas que estavam no parque de diversões aplaudiram aquela fuga que era no mínimo incrível.

Consegues voar até à base do Eggman arrastando-nos contigo Cream? - perguntou Amy.

Não há problema nenhum. Andei a praticar o voo com pesos pesados e acho que levar-vos será muito fácil, mas então e o laboratório, Amy?

Não te preocupes, à medida que ia correndo inspeccionei os locais mais prováveis de serem a entrada dele e não encontrei absolutamente nada, além de que não é boa ideia voltar lá tendo em conta que a G.U.N. anda atrás de nós, sabe-se lá porquê... portanto rumo à ilha do Eggman, Cream.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV

As coisas também não estavam fáceis para a Agência de Detectives Chaotix, pois já andava pelas ruas de Station Square a seguir o sinal do localizador há algumas horas e não encontrava nada.

Estou a ficar farto de andar às voltas e mais voltas, ainda não encontrámos nada, pessoal! - exclamou Charmy em alto e bom som com uma voz de quem estava farto daquilo tudo.

Temos de ter paciência... o verdadeiro guerreiro é aquele que sabe esperar e aguardar pelo momento exacto para atacar o seu opositor.

Sábias palavras, Espio mas o Charmy também tem razão no facto de andarmos às voltas há uma data de horas. Será que eles não poderiam deixar as Chaos Emeralds num lugar fixo e quando fossem necessárias iam buscá-las? - perguntou Vector.

Subitamente o localizador emite uma frequência mais alta, indicando que uma das Chaos Emeralds andava por perto. Virando o aparelho para todas as direcção Espio viu que o sinal vinha de um edifício amarelo na forma de um prisma rectangular na vertical com uma porta branca e verde automática que estava à sua direita, o qual era o Banco Nacional Fortificado de Station Square, o banco que era considerado à prova de roubo. Provavelmente o sistema anti-roubo desse banco seria um dos mais avançados do mundo, mas eles os três sabiam que se a Rouge o tentasse assaltar não adiantaria o facto de ser tão sofisticado pois de vez em quando os sistemas mais avançados são aqueles que são mais facilmente desactivados ou contornados.

Atravessando a rua que os separava a correr ara não serem atropelados, os três detectives depressa entraram dentro do tal banco. O seu interior reflectia uma magnífica ostentação de dourados e castanhos cor de carvalho polido. As paredes pareciam ser de ouro, mas na realidade não passavam de paredes de betão rebocadas pintadas com uma tinta dourada. O chão e o tecto forrados a madeira de carvalho davam um aspecto quase divinal ao espaço. Por baixo dos pés dos três detectives uma enorme tapeçaria de ar antigo repousava no chão de madeira como um leão adormecido à sombra de uma árvore. Estava tudo iluminado por imensos candeeiros espalhados um pouco por todo o tecto. Ao centro daquela enorme sala encontrava-se um gigantesco balcão feito da mesma madeira que o tecto e o chão, com o tampo forrada a veludo. Atrás dela, no meio de papéis e livros de capa dura estava um homem dos seus trinta e tais anos. Quando se aproximaram da secretária viram que este estava vestido com um fato negro que o fazia parecer um agente funerário e não um empregado de banco. Levantando a cabeça por cima do amontoado de papéis este pergunta-lhes:

Sim, em que é que os posso ajudar?

Por acaso têm alguma Chaos Emerald guardada dentro de algum cofre deste banco? - perguntou Vector.

Não estou autorizado a dar-lhes essa informação. Só posso dar essa informação a alguma autoridade ou ao próprio possuidor do cofre em que ela possivelmente estará.

Por acaso, isto chega para nos dar essa informação?

Ao ver o distintivo especial de detectives privados ao serviço da polícia de Station Square dos Chaotix, o homem deu um salto e ajeitou a gravata ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava dos três amigos.

Mas porque é que não disseram logo que eram os detectives Chaotix? Como director deste banco posso dizer-vos com toda a certeza que não possuímos uma Chaos Emerald no interior de um destes cofres, mas sim duas Chaos Emeralds meus amigos. Mas se me permitem, porque é que querem saber disso?

Porque viemos buscá-las, pois precisamos delas para salvar o mundo. - afirmou Espio com a sua voz séria.

A sério? Não sei se sabem, mas não estamos autorizados a levar nada que não seja retirado do cofre sem ser do próprio dono. Mas como sei que vocês não estão para perder tempo certamente e que não costumam brincar com estas situações vou abrir uma excepção para vocês, venham comigo se fizerem o obséquio, por favor.

Dirigiram-se para uma das paredes daquela recepção, sem perceberem o porquê daquilo pois não viam nenhuma entrada. O director do banco parou de repente e disse algo em grego que eles não perceberam e diante dos seus olhos a parede abriu-se ao meio e surgiu à sua frente um corredor que descia em direcção ao subsolo. Após descerem alguns metros abaixo da superfície surge-lhes um cruzamento com cinco direcções diferentes. Seguindo pelo quarto corredor andaram até chegarem ao cofre 7857. Este era realmente um cofre-forte. A sua porta era feita de titânio da melhor qualidade e possuía uma fechadura electrónica.

Caso queiram saber a quem é que pertence este cofre, ele pertence à G.U.N. Army. - disse o director são mesmo tempo que digitava o código de acesso ao interior do cofre.

Charmy que era aquele que estava mais perto do director vê que o código era 316259147 e quase automaticamente decora-o sem se aperceber o quanto aquele número era importante. Ao introduzir o código a porta do cofre abre-se em dois e recua para dentro das paredes, desaparecendo como que por magia do olhar deles todos. O interior do cofre era todo revestido a titânio como a porta do mesmo, e em cima de dois pedestais de mármore, protegidos por uma caixa de vidro e aconchegadas em pequenas almofadas de veludo branco estavam as Chaos Emeralds vermelha e amarela, aquelas que controlavam o fogo e a electricidade.

Ora cá estão elas, pessoal. E com estas restam encontrar três Chaos Emeralds. - afirmou Charmy ao pegar na vermelha.

Pois, mas para vocês a "caça ao tesouro" termina aqui mesmo, detectives Chaotix!

Ao voltarem-se para trás vêem a já familiar figura de Frost, este encostado à parede direita do cofre com um ar extremamente descontraído mas sempre com o olhar malvado e o riso escarninho do costume.

Isso aí é o que tu pensas! Podes ter conseguido escapar com vida no nosso último encontro, mas desta vez é o fim da linha para ti, bafo de gelo! - exclamou Vector.

Estalando os dedos, Frost desaparece e volta a reaparecer mesmo ao pé de Espio e Charmy que seguravam as Chaos Emeralds pegando-lhes, e desaparecendo mais uma vez para voltar a reaparecer desta vez fora do cofre.

Tal como eu ia dizer, isto é o fim para vocês, cretinos. Adeus! - disse Frost ao mesmo tempo que lançava um raio da sua mão direita, congelando a entrada do cofre, enquanto com a mão esquerda segurava as Chaos Emeralds.

Ele vai fugir, Vector! Vamos atrás dele! - gritou Espio.

Tudo bem pessoal, deixem-me só meter um novo CD no walkman que eu já rebento com esta parede de gelo.

Após ter trocado o CD Vector corre a toda a velocidade para a parede de gelo erguida por Frost com as mandíbulas bem abertas, conseguindo abrir uma fenda suficientemente grande para todos eles passarem. Após ter ordenado ao director do banco para que ligasse os dispositivos de segurança e para que chamasse as forças de intervenção de choque para lhes dar uma ajuda, o grande crocodilo e os seus parceiros começaram a seguir o sinal proveniente do localizador de Chaos Emeralds na esperança de encontrarem Frost naquele enorme labirinto de corredores. Ao fim de um ou dois minutos, eles deparam-se com Frost que continuava a correr a toda a velocidade. Este ao ver os Chaotix cria mais uma parede de gelo para os impedir de seguirem-no, mas nem isso os atrasa pois Vector parte tudo o que vê à sua frente com as suas poderosíssimas mandíbulas.

Não nos escapas desta vez, cara de icebergue! - exclama Charmy voando a toda a velocidade em direcção a Frost.

Comam disto, seus malditos intrometidos!

Ao terminar a frase, o ouriço gelado começa a disparar pedaços aguçados de gelo que criava à medida que corria arremessando-os contra Vector, Espio e Charmy. Estes com pouco espaço de manobra, pois os corredores não eram assim muito largos, limitando-se a desviar dos pedaços de gelo que lhes eram atirados. Subitamente todos eles chegam a um beco sem saída, e vendo que tinham Frost encurralado, Espio sugere aos amigos que usem o ataque especial dos Chaotix, a banda musical.

Boa ideia, vamos dar-lhe um bocadinho de música, pessoal. Aos três... um, dois e três!

À voz de Vector, Espio começa a tocar a sua guitarra e Charmy começa a tocar o seu tambor, enquanto o crocodilo pegava no seu microfone de pescoço longo e começava não a cantar mas sim quase que a guinchar a letra da música, fazendo aquilo parecer uma tortura autêntica. Curiosamente, Frost tinha deixado cair as duas Chaos Emeralds e estava ajoelhado no chão com as mãos nos ouvidos. Os seus olhos pareciam que estavam prestes a explodir e os seus dentes partir-se por causa do barulho ensurdecedor que os três detectives estavam a provocar com aquela algazarra toda. Olhando com os olhos quase a saírem-lhe das órbitas, o ouriço de gelo procura uma maneira de sair dali. Pegando na Chaos Emerald amarela ele aponta-a para o tecto e utilizando os seus poderes sob a electricidade faz um enorme buraco nele. Os raios de luz entraram por ele como se fossem setas. Aquela inesperada explosão faz Vector e os amigos serem atirados pelo ar a fora uns bons quatro metros. Porém, Espio consegue ser rápido o suficiente e agarrar a Chaos Emerald vermelha, tentando assim impedir um movimento que Frost tinha previsto fazer no meio da confusão, o de agarrar a Chaos Emerald vermelha e sair dali.

Podem ficar com a Chaos Emerald vermelha por agora, mas lembrem-se que no fim, eu é que ficarei com elas todas para mim! - exclamou Frost ao mesmo tempo que executava o movimento de Chaos Control e desaparecia engolido pela a habitual luz branca produzida pelo ataque.

Algum tempo depois de Frost ter mais uma vez escapado a polícia de intervenção entra pelo buraco que tinha sido feito pelo o diabólico ouriço ainda há uns minutos atrás. Ajudando Espio e os outros a levantarem-se, os agentes perguntam-lhes se estão bem e se não tinham nada partido. Os três detectives afirmam que estão bem, apenas um pouco zonzos do choque, mas que tirando isso estão na maior.

Foi pena mas é aquele maldito ter levado uma das Chaos Emeralds. - disse Charmy.

Não te preocupes, o meu instinto ninja diz-me que o voltaremos a ver.

O Espio tem razão, Charmy, esta não foi a 1ª e não será a última vez que nos cruzaremos com esse tipo. Por agora, temos de encontrar as outras três Chaos Emeralds. - disse Vector tentando acalmar o amigo.

Diz antes duas acabámos de receber uma mensagem do Dr. Eggman através da engenhoca que estamos a usar para localizar as Chaos Emeralds que dizia que o Shadow tem uma delas, a verde.

Então isso facilita-nos a vida. Perdoem-nos senhores agentes mas temos de continuar a nossa missão.

Enquanto Vector, Charmy e Espio metiam o localizador a trabalhar mais uma vez para procurarem as últimas duas Chaos Emeralds, Frost encontra-se num sítio escuro, sombrio e misterioso falando com uma pessoa. A escuridão quase total esconde a face da pessoa com que o ouriço de gelo está a falar, sendo apenas possível afirmar que esta pessoa é bastante alta.

Só consegui trazer uma Chaos Emerald, senhor. Aqueles malditos são bastante fortes e já quase conseguiram acabar comigo duas vezes. Não quero pôr em questão o seu plano, mas senão forem tomadas precauções depressa, temo que talvez o seu objectivo não se concretize.

Não te preocupes, Frost, não me interessa que só tenhamos duas Chaos Emeralds. Eu tenho ainda alguns truques na manga e tu melhor que ninguém sabes que nunca se deve lançar todos os trunfos que se tem na mão ao mesmo tempo. Não, eu quero divertir-me um pouco mais com os meus "brinquedos" antes de os aniquilar. A verdadeira brincadeira, essa ainda mal começou... – disse a misteriosa personagem com uma voz maquiavélica.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI

Abaixo da superfície da cidade de Station Square, dezenas de milhares de quilómetros de túneis de esgoto sobem e descem infinitas vezes o solo, até irem desaguar no oceano Atlântico. As paredes destes túneis são na sua maioria feias de tijolo burro (tipo de tijolo que era seco ao sol em vez de ser cozido no forno) e estão cobertos de porcaria com mais de um centímetro de altura. O seu cheiro é nauseabundo, tão forte que possivelmente era suficientemente poderoso para acordar um cadáver. As ratazanas, grandes como castores e as baratas são as únicas coisas que habitam tão horrível sítio, embora se ouçam várias histórias sobre crocodilos e até serpentes marinhas que percorrem os túneis em busca de uma presa para saciarem a sua fome, mas o mais provável é essas histórias não passarem disso mesmo. Tudo isto faria qualquer pessoa nem sequer se aproximar destes túneis, mas Knuckles the echidna não está habituado a recuar perante nenhuma circunstância, nem Johnny the echidna-hedgehog, que se revela um parceiro fiel e corajoso, mesmo o tipo de parceiro que Knuckles gosta de ter.

Muito bem, já só falta encontrar mais um pedaço e então a Master Emerald estará novamente completa.

E ainda bem, Knuckles, estou a ficar farto de andar no meio do lixo e dos "resíduos tóxicos", se é que me consegues perceber.

Diz-me lá uma coisa, por que é que nunca me disseste que eras uma criação do Dr. Eggman?

Digamos que não gosto de falar disso a qualquer pessoa. O Eggman criou-me para te matar a ti, ao Sonic e ao Tails só que eu não queria fazer isso e bem... fugi. Desde então que tento esquecer isso, só que cada vez que parece que finalmente deixei essa parte do meu passado para trás, ela volta para me atormentar. Eu na realidade só queria viver em paz e não ter problemas com ninguém.

Bem, pelos vistos isso é difícil quando andas comigo ou com o Sonic. Acabamos sempre por nos metermos nalgum sarilho e depois, para sair dele é uma carga de trabalhos. Mas voltemos ao trabalho, temos de encontrar aquele maldito pedaço da Master Emerald, e a minha intuição de equidna diz-me que ele está muito perto de nós, segue-me!

Saltando do "passeio" para o "rio" de porcaria do esgoto Knuckles e Johnny começam a correr o mais que podem. Algum tempo depois e alguns túneis laterais extremamente infestados de ratazanas e imundo como tudo, eles avistam o último pedaço da Master Emerald. Este estava cravado no tecto do túnel. O seu brilho iluminava com uma forte intensidade o túnel.

Não me digas que temos de escalar estas paredes imundas? Por amor ao cão, estou a ficar farto desta "lixeira" em forma de minhoca! - gritou o Johnny furioso de raiva.

Acalma-te, eu vou lá buscá-lo, tu trata mas é de o agarrar.

Não demorou muito para que Knuckles conseguisse alcançar o seu objectivo. Após arrancar o pedaço final da sua querida jóia mística do tecto, o orgulhoso equidna desce para completar o ritual de restauração da Master Emerald. Assistido pelo Johnny nesta tarefa, Knuckles consegue finalmente restaurar a Master Emerald mais uma vez. O brilho que a enorme jóia "bombeava" para fora de si própria era de uma intensidade tal que foi necessário que o guardião e o possível futuro guardião tivessem de meter os óculos de sol nos olhos para não ficarem cegos.

Finalmente... está novamente como deve ser. Acho que a nossa pequena excursão pelos esgotos termina aqui. - disse Knuckles apontando para umas escadas que davam para a saída de esgoto.

Depende daquilo a que tu chamas "pequena excursão", estivemos aqui em baixo mais de quatro horas! Sorte a nossa que uma boa parte dos pedaços da Master Emerald estava dentro de prédios ou nos terraços dos mesmos. - argumentou Johnny ao mesmo tempo que dava um enorme suspiro de cansaço para o ar.

Subindo as escadas apressadamente pois já não aguentavam aquele cheiro a "ratos mortos", eles os dois ao empurrarem a tampa apercebem-se que não estavam na rua, mas sim dentro de um prédio qualquer. Uma vez já fora dos esgotos observam mais atentamente o local. Este era extremamente amplo, com vários andares de altura. Lojas e mais lojas de todos os tipos de bens "cobriam" as paredes. A alta cúpula em forma de espiral decorada com vitrais vermelhos e amarelos em vez de vidros normais davam um ar alegre e diferente ao local, pois as paredes e o chão eram todos de mármore bege. Existiam imensas pessoas a passear por ali, entres as quais três que eles os dois conheciam, Violette the bat, Black the hedgehog e Feline the cat, que andavam com alguns sacos de compras nas mãos.

Então pessoal, como é que vai a busca pela Master Emerald? - perguntou Feline.

Após terem respondido que já tinham todos os pedaços recolhidos e que ela já estava completa mais uma vez, Feline e os outros contaram-lhes o que é que andavam a fazer no centro comercial Square Disk.

Então, vocês andam a tentar localizar o local exacto do laboratório do Prof. Gerald? Se me permitem dizer algo, este sítio é ideal para esconder um laboratório secreto. - afirmou Knuckles olhando para o centro comercial.

Só existe um único problema com essa teoria, e esse é o facto de já termos inspeccionado este local de cima a baixo e não vimos sequer um vestígio do que poderia ser a entrada para o laboratório ou de qualquer coisa que se parecesse com material de experiências científicas ilegais. E como vêem já fizemos isso à já uma hora no mínimo, pois desde então que temos andado a fazer compras.

A Violette tem razão, aqui não existe nada. - disse Black.

Subitamente uma explosão ouve-se de um dos andares debaixo. Sem hesitar um segundo, Black e as miúdas largam tudo o que tinham nas mãos e descem pela própria parede até ao local donde o barulho provinha. Knuckles não era de ficar parado perante uma situação daquelas e muito menos Johnny, seguindo-os.

Quando chegaram ao local viram que a loja que tinha explodido era uma loja de vestuário para senhora. Havia algumas pessoas feridas com alguns golpes na cara e nos braços, mas nada de grave. Entrando a correr para dentro da loja que estava em completos escombros, quase prestes a desabar os cinco indivíduos procuram a causa da explosão. Existiam escombros por todo o lado que iam desde roupas queimadas a pedaços de metal provenientes de placas de tecto, passando por vidros partidos e madeira desfeita em farripas. Existia pouco fumo mas foi o suficiente para activar o sistema de incêndio, fazendo os borrifadores jorrarem água por todos os lados, encharcando-os completamente.

Mas afinal o que é que provocou esta explosão?

Não sei Johnny, mas provavelmente foi uma fuga de gás.

Se foi gás então foi o gás mais esperto do universo, Knuckles, meu caro inimigo. - disse uma voz mecânica que não era nada estranha a Knuckles.

Após ouvir aquela voz, Knuckles pensou por um momento que estava louco. Mas para seu espanto em frente dos seus olhos e dos olhos dos seus companheiros uma figura familiar começou a formar-se a partir de um metal líquido. Quando assumiu a sua forma definitiva era um dos piores adversários que Knuckles alguma vez já tinha combatido.

Metal Sonic! Mas não pode ser... como é que tu podes estar vivo? Nós destruímos-te há alguns meses atrás (referência ao jogo "Sonic Heroes"), como é que podes estar vivo!(perguntou Knuckles com uma expressão de pura surpresa e ao mesmo tempo de estupidez na sua face)

Eu nunca morro, miserável equidna. Voltei dos mortos para acabar contigo e com todos aqueles que me impediram de conquistar o mundo! Prepara-te para morrer, pois tu e os teus novos amigos não saem deste sítio, pelo menos inteiros! - argumentou Metal Sonic mostrando as suas aguçadas garras aos cinco heróis.

Isso é o que eu quero ver, vou dar-te o dobro da porrada que te dei da outra vez, e desta vez não sais daqui a não ser em sucata. Pessoal, ao ataque! - gritou Knuckles.

Ao grito de guerra de Knuckles, todos eles saltam para o ataque. Knuckles foi logo o primeiro a dar um valente murro no corpo de Metal Sonic. Porém, este não ficou nada danificado, tendo em seguida agarrado o punho de Knuckles com uma garra que saiu do seu enorme pulso mecânico, fazendo Knuckles contorcer-se de dor.

Tu... não penses que vais... conseguir dar cabo de mim, dessa maneira... seu robot asqueroso!

Poupa o fôlego, conheço todos os ataques pertencentes ao Sonic e ao resto dos "Sonic Heroes", incluindo tu próprio. Sei tudo o que possas usar contra mim! - disse Metal Sonic com a sua irritante voz mecânica.

Ai é? Então experimenta lá este murro, com cortesia do Johnny!

Ainda Johnny não tinha acabado de falar quando consegue espetar um valente gancho de direita na cara de Metal Sonic, arrancando-lhe um pedaço de chapa da cara e partindo-lhe o olho direito, tendo este ficado em pedaços. Mas, sob o olhar de todos uma substância viscosa e de tom metálico saiu de um pequeno orifício localizado na cabeça do ouriço mecânico, cobrindo a parte da face que estava danificada, reparando-a.

Então consegues reconstruir-te automaticamente, hein? Espera lá porque donde este veio, ainda há muitos mais!

Metal Sonic não espera sequer um segundo para atacar Johnny e os outros. Largando o punho de Knuckles o tenebroso ouriço metálico ataca com todo o armamento que possuía. Johnny e Black davam todos os murros e pontapés que conseguiam, sendo ajudados por Violette e por Feline. A maneira de lutar de Violette era semelhante à de Rouge embora esta usasse tanto os braços como as pernas nos seus ataques. Feline com as suas garras não dava hipóteses a Metal Sonic de reagir aos seus ataques contínuos. O tenebroso ouriço mal se conseguia defender dos ataques daqueles quatro "titãs" que lhe eram desconhecidos os ataques. Ao ver a dificuldade que Metal Sonic estava a ter em derrotar Johnny e os outros, Knuckles começa a pensar no porquê daquela reacção.

"Mas porque é que ele consegue defender-se dos meus ataques, e está a levar uma dose de porrada com proporções bíblicas, deles os quatro? Espera lá aí!" – pensou Knuckles.

Subitamente flashs de memória atacam o cérebro de Knuckles. Na sua cabeça imagens do combate contra Metal Sonic na Egg Fleet na sua forma de Metal Madness e Metal Overlord (referência à batalha final no jogo "Sonic Heroes") começam a formar-se. Ele relembra-se das palavras de Eggman quando ele diz a todos que o Metal Sonic tinha armazenado as informações dos ataques de todos os que estavam presentes mais a informação de Chaos, the God of Destruction de Froggy e Chocola (irmão de Cheese, o Chao amigo de Cream). Ao lembrar-se desse pormenor da sua anterior aventura, Knuckles encontra a solução para aquele problema que se lhe colocava.

"O tipo não reage porque não conhece os ataques deles. Se eu criar um ataque novo que implique o uso de uma boa parte da minha força bruta, talvez consiga provocar-lhe danos suficientes, os quais demorem mais tempo a reparar. Só me resta combinar dois ataques meus, os mais fortes, mas tenho de ser rápido."

Usando o seu rápido raciocínio Knuckles combina o seu ataque mais poderoso "Deep Impact" com um uppercut lateral e avança para o abominável ser de metal azul. Ao verem o que é que Knuckles estava prestes a fazer, Violette e os outros recuam para trás deixando o caminho livre para o agora furioso e zangado equidna. A força com que atinge Metal Sonic é tão grande que atravessou o tronco do robot, fazendo-o cair em seguida. Como achou que aquilo ainda não chegava usa um golpe de pernas duplo que rebenta a cabeça ao robot.

Isto já te deve chegar, monte de peças estúpido. - afirmou Knuckles ofegante.

Bom trabalho, Knuckles deste uma lição do caraças a esse tipo! Dá cá mais cinco, meu! - gritou Black elogiando o companheiro.

Vocês ainda não viram o meu verdadeiro poder, bando de incrédulos! Isto foi apenas uma pequena demonstração do que ainda por aí vem! Eu voltarei para terminar aquilo que comecei quando vos enfrentei na Egg Fleet!

Há medida que ameaçava cinco dos muitos elementos do novo grupo de companheiros Sonic, Metal Sonic voltava à sua forma líquida e escorregava por um dos canos de água que estava à vista de todos.

Vamos atrás dele!

Não, Feline. Deixa-o ir, se eu o conheço como eu penso que o conheço, então esta ainda não foi a última vez que vimos o Metal Sonic. Por agora, deixemo-lo ir e voltamos para a ilha do Eggman para decidir o que fazemos a seguir. - disse Knuckles.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII

Enquanto Knuckles, Johnny, Black, Violette e Feline voltavam para a ilha do Dr. Eggman, onde este tinha acabado de enviar Gamma e Omega para inspeccionar a Torre do Relógio Central mas também para ajudar os detectives Chaotix a encontrar as restantes Chaos Emeralds que ainda estavam desaparecidas. Vector, Charmy e Espio estavam naquele preciso momento a subir a escadaria da Torre do Relógio Central que dava acesso à casa das engrenagens, pois o localizador tinha assinalado uma Chaos Emerald naquele sítio. Mal eles sabiam que também naquele local poderia estar a entrada para um laboratório onde um dos maiores perigos para a Humanidade se escondia há quase cinco décadas. A Torre era um edifício um pouco antigo, já com umas três décadas em cima. Via-se pela tinta laranja que cobria as paredes, que já não era pintada há vários anos. Possuía algumas janelas, as quais tinham grades de ferro a protegê-las. Só existiam duas entradas. A primeira era a entrada da frente, a qual ia dar a um enorme salão majestosamente decorado com os objectos, as tapeçarias e os móveis mais finos. Uma escadaria de pelo menos quatro centenas de degraus ligava este lindíssimo salão à sala das engrenagens. A outra entrada que existia era uma pequena porta das traseiras. Esta era ligada à sala das engrenagens através de uma escadaria de emergência muito mais pequena que a outra. Tinha sido por esta escadaria que os Chaotix chegaram à sala das engrenagens. Esta era preenchida por um complexo sistema de engrenagens, rodas dentadas e correntes que serviam para fazer o enorme relógio trabalhar. Este tinha batido ainda há uns minutos as seis horas da tarde e o seu bater das badaladas conseguia-se ouvir a três ou quatro quilómetros de distância, mesmo com o barulho do trânsito e da vida urbana

O sinal do localizador estava cada vez mais forte, indicando que a penúltima Chaos Emerald não estava longe. Espio começa a vasculhar o local de cima a baixo na esperança de a encontrar. Não era fácil pois o local estava todo empoeirado e o ágil camaleão tinha um nariz extremamente sensível, o qual o fazia espirrar vezes sem parar.

Queres ajuda nessa busca?

Não Charmy, eu estou óptimo só preciso de um tempo para recuperar disto, atchoo! - espirrou Espio.

O "tanas" é que tu não queres ajuda! Nós os dois vamos ajudar-te a procurar essa Chaos Emerald quer tu queiras, quer tu não queiras, anda daí Charmy!

Fazendo sinal a Charmy com a mão esquerda, Vector começa a procurar no meio das rodas dentadas encostadas a uma parede, as quais estavam partidas ou ferrugentas demais para serem usadas. O pó continuava a voar pelo o ar enquanto os dois detectives Chaotix procuravam aquilo que lhes era tão importante naquele momento. Ao fim de algum tempo, Charmy avista-a. A Chaos Emerald era a cinzenta, aquela que detinha o poder do controlo sobre o metal, estava encaixada num buraco de uma roda dentada, fazendo a roda dentada dourada parecer mais uma jóia do que aquilo que era suposto realmente ser.

Bom trabalho, Charmy! Agora é só conseguirmos tirá-la de lá sem pararmos o complexo mecanismo deste enorme relógio. Espio, achas que consegues lançar uns quantos shurikens contra a roda dentada para a tirares de lá, sem que a faças parar? - perguntou Vector.

Deixa isso comigo. Afastem-se!

Com um movimento simples quase que majestoso Espio lança três shurikens que ao embaterem na roda dentada fazem-na vibrar ligeiramente, deixando a Chaos Emerald cinzenta cair redondamente no chão de madeira velha e empoeirada. Vector ao agarrá-la exibe-a no ar como se fosse um troféu da máxima importância para si.

Podes parar de te vangloriar, temos ainda de encontrar mais uma Chaos Emerald. - afirmou Espio.

Subitamente sentem um pequeno tremor de impacto. A cada segundo que passava o impacto aumentava de força, mostrando que vinha algo a subir as escadas, alguém bastante pesado. Nenhum deles sabia o que poderia realmente ser. Ao fim de algum tempo quem lhes aparece à frente foram o E-102 Gamma e o E-123 Omega. Estes dois tinham sido totalmente reconstruídos. Os seus membros e armas eram agora de um metal chamado Darktanium (metal descoberto pelo Dr. Eggman que resiste a temperaturas superiores a 1 bilião de graus centígrados e que consegue resistir a altas pressões submarinas). E estavam mais armados do que nunca. Gamma no seu braço esquerdo trazia...

A Chaos Emerald azul marinha, a que possui o controlo sobre o vento! Bom trabalho, pessoal! Fizeram-nos um grande favor, dessa maneira não precisamos de a ir procurar, mas não se preocupem que nós dividimos a recompensa que recebermos no final das aventura convosco. - disse Vector enquanto dava um enorme aperto de mão aos dois robots.

Sem aviso prévio, Gamma aponta o seu braço metralhadora à cara de Vector. Omega faz também um scan dos alvos que estavam à sua frente, apontando também as metralhadoras que possuía nos seus braços à cara de Vector e dos outros.

Alvos identificados como Vector the crocodile, Espio the chameleon e Charmy-bee, pertencentes à Agência de Detectives Chaotix! - exclamou Omega.

Ordem de aniquilação imediata dos três indivíduos! - exclamou Gamma ao mesmo que começava a disparar laseres para cima dos três detectives.

Sem saber o que fazer Vector e os outros tentaram derrubar os dois robots pois pensaram que estes dois tinham endoidecido de vez. Mas rapidamente percebem que apesar de todos os golpes que lhes davam eles continuavam de pé. Omega chega-se ao pé de Charmy e com um encontrão lança-o para o lado como se fosse um pedaço de madeira velha, ao mesmo tempo que Gamma atingia sucessivamente Espio no corpo. Num acto de desespero Vector agarra numa roda dentada e fazendo-a rodar sob si mesma o mais rápido que podia, ele lança-a de encontro aos dois robots os quais são arremessados por ela, caindo no chão. Normalmente os estragos que aquela roda faria no corpo dos dois robots seriam suficientes para os desactivar, mas como os seus corpos eram agora feitos de Darktanium, os estragos que a roda tinha feito eram ao nível da pintura dos robots, mas nada que não desaparecesse com um pouco de água. Ao ver que os dois robots estavam tal e qual como há uns segundos atrás Vector vê que naquele momento a retirada era a melhor decisão a tomar. Agarrando os dois companheiros e metendo-os debaixo dos braços, o crocodilo corre em direcção aos vidros que compunham o vitral onde eram mostrados os números do relógio e atravessa-o, saltando para o chão. Seria suicídio quase puro se vector não possuísse a capacidade de fazer um enorme balão a partir de uma pastilha elástica e usá-la para reduzir a velocidade da descida. Ao chegar ao chão, Vector tenta acordar os dois parceiros. Estes levam algum tempo a recuperar os sentidos, mas quando os recuperam perguntam o que é que aconteceu.

Aqueles montes de sucata ambulantes atacaram-nos, mas não se precisam de preocupar porque eles já não nos conseguem perseguir.

Mas ao contrário do que Vector pensava os dois robots lançaram-se também do alto da torre para continuar a perseguição aos três detectives. Quando alcançam o chão além de fazerem um estrondo enorme, os dois robots fazem duas pequenas crateras no pavimento vermelho da praça onde tinham aterrado.

Alvos readquiridos! Continuar a perseguição! (disse Gamma)

Ordem para disparar a matar! - disse Omega apontando os braços às figuras dos três detectives.

Vamos mas é embora daqui, pessoal! Toca a girar, bazar e zarpar daqui para fora! - gritou Vector ao mesmo tempo que começava a correr.

Vector e os outros não tinham muito sítio para onde correr naquela praça, pois as únicas coisas que podiam usar como escudo para se protegerem dos ataques dos dois robots eram duas estátuas que jorravam esguichos de água continuamente e algumas cadeiras de esplanada que pertenciam aos vários cafés que existiam. Há medida que corriam pela praça gritavam às pessoas para que se afastassem do seu caminho e para não serem atingidos pelos ataques de Omega e Gamma. As pessoas perceberam que aquilo não era uma brincadeira e trataram de se afastar. Aquelas que não foram suficientemente rápidas foram arremessadas para os lados por um dos robots, ficando feridas ligeiramente.

Não vendo outro sítio onde se esconderem, os Chaotix decidem entrar num restaurante. Este era um restaurante de cinco estrelas pois pela decoração que tinha só o podia ser. As paredes pintadas de um azul pálido faziam contraste com o chão de pinho-mel envernizada e com o tecto branco onde um lindíssimo candeeiro de ferro com lâmpadas a imitarem velas estava. As mesas eram quadradas e estavam postas para quatro pessoas. O bar parecia ter saído de um filme de espiões dos anos 70 dada a quantidade de bebidas que estavam expostas. Os empregados eram homens já dos seus quarenta anos de idade, todos eles vestindo um smoking preto com um laço ao pescoço da mesma cor do smoking. Ao verem os Chaotix a entrar a alta velocidade pelo seu estabelecimento, um dos empregados pergunta-lhes logo:

O que é que estão aqui a fazer aqui! Isto não é uma pista de corridas automobilísticas!

Saí da frente, isto é se não queres ficar esmagado pelos tipos que vêem atrás de nós, meu!

Logo que Charmy acabou de falar Gamma e Omega rebentam a porta com alguns tiros de metralhadora. Ao ver o que é que os dois robots estavam a fazer ao seu restaurante o gerente salta de trás do balcão e vai meter-se à sua frente. Este era um homem bem constituído e via-se nos seus olhos que não tinha medo dos abomináveis seres de metal.

Saíam imediatamente do meu restaurante, seus pedaços de sucata altamente avançada! Se destruírem mais alguma coisa neste restaurante eu próprio vos desfaço em pedaços! - gritou ele para os dois robots metendo os dois punhos à frente da cara preparando-se para um possível combate.

Sai da frente, miserável humano!

Ao dizerem isso os dois robots dão um murro na cara do pobre homem fazendo-o voar uns três ou quatro metros acabando por cair no chão. Há medida que avançavam Gamma e Omega partiam as mesas e as cadeiras que estavam no seu caminho. Entretanto os detectives Chaotix trancaram a porta da cozinha do restaurante para ganharem algum tempo. Lá dentro os cozinheiros que estavam de serviço estavam extremamente assustados. Arrumados contra a porta a fazerem força para que os dois robots não conseguissem entrar, pensavam numa maneira de os destruir ou então de uma maneira de os pararem temporariamente.

Temos de pensar numa maneira de os deter!

Eu sei Espio, mas eles parecem indestrutíveis. Vamos pensar por um segundo e ver o que é que temos ao nosso dispor. Deixa ver, temos utensílios de cozinha, fogões...ei, esperem lá um segundo!

O que é que foi, Vector? - perguntou Charmy.

Vamos usar o gás! Uma pequena explosão deve ser suficiente para os deitar abaixo! Mas agora temos um problema, como é que nós saímos daqui para fora antes disto explodir?

Ao reparar numa porta das traseiras que existia há sua frente Vector pede aos cozinheiros para saírem dali e dá ordem a Charmy e a Espio para que ao seu sinal deixassem Gamma e Omega entrarem. Movendo-se rapidamente por entre os vários fogões e fornos que existiam naquela cozinha, Vector liga todos os bicos de gás para que assim o gás se espalhasse pela cozinha toda. Vendo que já tinha tudo preparado, o crocodilo dá o sinal combinado e os seus parceiros deixam os dois robots entrarem, correndo para a porta de saída. Uma vez preparados para saírem dali para fora, Vector acende um fósforo e lança-o para o meio da cozinha. Mal este entra em contacto com o gás as chamas propagam-se por todo o lado, incendiando tudo. Vector, Espio e Charmy-bee que tinham atravessado para o outro lado dar rua só ouvem um enorme estrondo, resultado da explosão que eles tinham acabado de provocar. O fumo que vinha do local da explosão não deixava ver como é que o local tinha ficado. Confiantes de que tinham acabado de mandar os dois lacaios robóticos do Dr. Eggman para a sucata, nem se aperceberam que estes os dois saíram do meio do fumo completamente intactos. Ao ver aquilo Espio exclama:

Mas como é que é possível, eles estarem intactos! Aquela explosão devia ter acabado com eles!

Parece-me que não os podemos destruir. Bem, se não os conseguimos destruir então vamos desligá-los! Olhem para ali, pessoal!

Vector estava a apontar para um velho prédio que estava em ruínas. Este era um prédio de cinco andares. As suas janelas estavam todas partidas e tinha ar de estar desabitado há vários anos. Ao olharem com um pouco mais de atenção vêem que o prédio têm ordem para ser demolido através de alguns papéis que estavam afixados nas paredes do mesmo.

Tenho uma ideia, vamos fazer o prédio cair em cima destes tipos. Sigam-me pessoal!

Não foi preciso sequer dizer uma segunda vez, pois Charmy e Espio seguiam Vector de perto. Omega e Gamma também não paravam de correr em direcção aos três detectives disparando rajadas e mais rajadas de laser, granadas e explosivos de titânio líquido contra eles. Entrando a correr dentro do prédio, Vector e os outros concentravam-se agora num maneira de fazer o prédio vir abaixo.

Vá lá andem cá seus montes de sucata rasca! Apanhem-nos se conseguirem! - exclamou Vector fazendo-lhes umas quantas caretas.

Os dois robots avançam a correr contra eles despedaçando paredes e colunas que encontravam no caminho. O confronto deu-se pouco depois onde Vector e os amigos estavam a dar uma luta dos diabos aos diabólicos robots. A cada parede que era rebentada o prédio tremia cada vez mais. Com o possível desmoronamento a aproximar-se cada vez mais depressa vector dá ordem aos parceiros para ferrarem um valente golpe na cara dos robots e abandonarem logo de seguida o local. Vendo que os amigos já estavam fora de perigo Vector parte um último suporte, fazendo o prédio tremer por todos os lados. Alguns segundos depois o prédio cai em cima de Gamma e Omega. Dessa vez, nem um milagre os poderia ter salvo de ficarem esmagados. Mal o pó assentou, os detectives tratam de começar a procurá-los nos destroços pois sabiam que algo não estava bem com eles e só o próprio criador é que saberia ver o que é que lhes tinha acontecido.

Eles os dois realmente não pareciam ser os mesmos de sempre, pelo menos o Omega. Nós já o enfrentámos uma vez e ele não agia desta maneira, quanto ao outro, o Gamma, já não sei, mas o Omega estava diferente. - argumentou Espio.

Saberemos o que é que se passa com eles mal os levemos para a base do Dr. Eggman e ele os analise. - disse Charmy-bee.

Após alguns minutos de escavações, finalmente encontram os dois robots. Estes continuavam em perfeitas condições, à excepção de uns quantos arranhões na pintura. Retirando a Chaos Emerald que Gamma tinha na mão e metendo-a numa mochila que traziam consigo juntamente com eles, tratam de os agarrar pelos braços e arrastam-nos pelo chão, em direcção às docas de Station Square para arranjarem um barco que os levasse até à ilha do Dr. Eggman.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVIII

No preciso momento que os Chaotix se encaminhavam para as docas da cidade, Shadow, Metallik e Rouge saíam do Observatório Espacial de Station Square um pouco desanimados pelo facto de não terem encontrado nada que os pudesse ajudar na sua busca. O Observatório era um enorme casarão rectangular de dois andares. A cor azul pálida das suas paredes faziam-no à distância confundir-se com o céu quando este estava limpo. No cimo da torre que ficava no canto oeste do casarão, o olho do telescópio terrestre mais poderoso do mundo olhava para as estrelas mais distantes da galáxia, lugares onde o Homem ainda nunca esteve.

Localizado no topo de uma das três colinas que rodeavam Station Square era um local que muitas pessoas frequentavam. A única maneira de conseguir chegar ao local era através de um, teleférico que ligava a cidade à colina onde o observatório se situava. Porém não existia necessidade de Shadow e do seu grupo usar o teleférico para voltar à cidade, uma vez que possuíam uma Chaos Emerald em seu poder e podiam teleportar-se directamente para lá em poucos segundos. Pronunciando as palavras "Chaos Control" Shadow teleportou o grupo inteiro para uma rua que ficava a alguns quarteirões da estação de desembarque do teleférico. Esta rua parecia uma rua fantasma pois não se via vivalma por ali. Andando com um passo normal discutiam o tema que os unia todos naquele momento, Frost the ice hedgehog.

Mas se ele for realmente o protótipo final da "Forma de Vida Definitiva", poderá acontecer que ele tenha ainda mais poderes que vocês os dois juntos?

É possível, Rouge. Temos de estar preparados para todos os cenários possíveis, e esse é um cenário que não me parece que possamos meter de parte. - disse Metallik.

Seja como for, isso não responde ao facto de ele se ter referido à Maria, pois se o Prof. Gerald disse no seu diário que ela morreu quando me tentou salvar na ARK (referência ao jogo "Sonic Adventure 2"), como é que ele podia saber sobre ela e mais, dizer-me que ela e o Prof. falavam muito bem de mim? - perguntou Shadow.

Flashs de memórias passadas cravavam-se no consciente de Shadow como se fosse flechas, em especial aquelas que se referiam à Maria, a única verdadeira amiga que o ouriço negro alguma vez teve. Na sua cabeça, o rosto de Maria tomava forma de maneira a que Shadow nunca se esquecesse do amor que ela tinha por ele. Em tempos foi esse tipo de amor que o fez procurar vingar-se da Humanidade e mais tarde arriscar a vida para salvar a mesma Humanidade que tinha tirado a vida a Maria. Mas Shadow sabia também que Maria tinha uma doença que Gerald Robotnik tinha descoberto, a qual não tinha cura. A questão que também tinha na cabeça era, quanto tempo teria Maria vivido se não tivesse sido assassinada?

Shadow? Shadow? Shadow, por acaso tu estás a ouvir-me? - perguntou-lhe Rouge, tentando conseguir um pouco da sua atenção.

Desculpa-me, é que estava a pensar na... esquece, não interessa. Temos de continuar, vamos andando.

A rua ia ficando cada vez com pior aspecto. Quando tinham começado a andar por ela, esta parecia impecável, mas agora mais parecia uma autêntica lixeira. Jornais molhados, caixotes do lixo destapados e com aspecto de que não eram despejados há meses, paredes cheias de grafitis horríveis, entre outras coisas. Juntando isto tudo ao facto de que faltava pouco mais de duas horas para o Sol se pôr, sendo cada vez menos a luz que penetrava naquela rua, o ambiente tinha tornado-se sombrio e tenebroso. Subitamente por detrás de um caixote uma rapariga aparece, desmaiando logo de seguida. Esta tinha vestido um vestido azul extremamente esfarrapado, e o seu aspecto não era dos melhores. Possuía cabelo louro comprido até à altura dos joelhos e tinha ar de quem tinha sido maltratada. Vendo-a, os dois ouriços e a morcega aproximaram-se dela para verem se ela estava bem. Quando Shadow lhe afasta ligeiramente uma madeixa de cabelo para lhe ver a cara, uma forte dor de cabeça ataca-o, fazendo dar um esticão com a cabeça para trás, desmaiando em seguida. Quando voltou a si, viu que a rapariga que tinham encontrado já estava acordada.

Tens a certeza que não te lembras de nada? - perguntou Metallik.

Tenho a certeza absoluta. A única coisa que me lembro é o meu nome, Ally. - disse a rapariga.

O que é que me aconteceu, Rouge?

Tu desmaiaste, Shadow. Não me perguntes como é que desmaiaste, pois não sei o que é que te deu. A pobre rapariga parece ter amnésia. Não se lembra de nada a não ser do seu primeiro nome. Na minha opinião acho que devíamos levá-la connosco, porque não me parece que a devamos deixar neste estado sozinha.

Tens razão. É melhor levá-la connosco. Deixa isso comigo, vou utilizar o Chaos Control e vou teleportar-nos a todos para a ilha do Dr. Eggman.

Nem penses, nesse estado não consegues sequer ficar de pé como deve ser. O Metallik trata de nos teleportar. Ally é melhor dares-me a mão e não tenhas medo, isto vai causar um pouco de impressão mas é tal e qual como andar numa montanha russa. - disse a Rouge à Ally para a tranquilizar.

Após Shadow ter dado a sua Chaos Emerald a Metallik, este usa o Chaos Control e teleporta-os a todos.

Na ilha do Dr. Eggman, os restantes membros da Sonic Team já tinham também voltado. Sonic e George conversavam com Tails, enquanto Amy e Cream ajudavam Vanilla a preparar um pequeno lanche para todos pois todos pareciam estar esfomeados. O Dr. Eggman estava a ouvir as reclamações de Vector e do resto dos Chaotix a respeito do ataque de Gamma e Omega às suas pessoas ao mesmo tempo que tentava perceber o que é que esses dois tinham.

Eles atacaram-nos, Doutor. Fizeram-nos explodir um restaurante e fazer desabar um prédio para os pararmos de uma vez por todas! Afinal porque é que eles nos atacaram?

Pelo o que eu consigo perceber Vector, alguém lhes colocou um chip de obediência nas costas e eles os dois estavam a obedecer às suas ordens. - disse o cientista ao mesmo tempo que lhes mostrava os dois chips que estavam agarrados às costas dos robots.

A forma destes era hexagonal. Eram completamente azuis metalizados e a tecnologia de que eram formados parecia ser bastante avançada.

Quem quer que tenha criado estes dois chips deve ser um autêntico génio informático, pois parece-me que não existia maneira dos desactivar a não ser que os robots fossem desligados. A sorte também foi deles os dois serem feitos de Darktanium, pois se não fossem teriam ficado feitos em sucata.

Ao reactivar os seus dois robots, Dr. Eggman constata que eles estão em perfeitas condições.

O que é que vos aconteceu? - perguntou o cientista.

Não sabemos... a única coisa que nos lembramos antes de os nossos ficheiros de memória terem sido paralisados foi o facto de não termos encontrado nada de suspeito que pudéssemos considerar como uma entrada válida para o laboratório do Professor Gerald Robotnik, Dr. Eggman. Após isso, não temos memória de nada. - relatou Omega.

Por acaso não sabem como é que a última Chaos Emerald vos foi parar às mãos? - perguntou Eggman mostrando-lhes a Chaos Emerald azul marinha.

Negativo, Dr. Eggman. Não temos registos sobre a captura dessa Chaos Emerald. - respondeu Gamma.

Tudo aquilo era muitíssimo estranho. Nenhum dos robots sabia como é que tinha ido parar aquela Chaos Emerald às suas mãos, e também não tinham recordação do facto de terem tentado assassinar Vector, Espio e Charmy-bee. Subitamente todos os que estavam na enorme sala onde toda aquela jornada tinha começado param o que estavam a fazer, pois surpreendem-se com o aparecimento de Shadow, Metallik e Rouge acompanhados por uma rapariga que ninguém conhecia. Alguns minutos depois, todos perceberam porque é que eles a tinham trazido consigo.

Não te preocupes miúda, nós todos vamos cuidar de ti. - disse Sonic dando-lhe um enorme abraço.

Pois, mas em primeiro lugar temos de tratar do teu aspecto visual. Não podes andar por ai nesse estado. Prepara-te que nós as duas vamos dar-te uma retocada no visual! - exclamou Violette, olhando para a irmã com um olhar de quem queria dizer "preciso que me dês uma ajuda".

Nós as duas ajudamos! - disseram Amy e Cream ao mesmo tempo.

Podem contar comigo também. Eu trato do cabelo dela. - afirmou Feline.

Enquanto as raparigas do grupo iam tratar de Ally, Knuckles, Johnny e Black falaram sobre o seu ataque no Square Disk. A maior parte dos que conheciam o Metal Sonic não queriam acreditar no facto do diabólico robot estar de volta, enquanto aqueles que não o conheciam pessoalmente mas que o conheciam de nome estavam também espantados.

Vocês têm a certeza de que foi mesmo o Metal Sonic que vos atacou?

Temos a certeza absoluta, Sonic. Eu reconheceria aquele robot em qualquer lado, especialmente quando ele estava na forma que estava a usar na Egg Fleet antes de se tornar naquele monstro horrível. - afirmou Knuckles com um ar sério.

Mas como é que ele voltou? - perguntou Big ao mesmo tempo que tentava agarrar Froggy que estava apavorado por terem referido o nome do robot que o tinha capturado na última aventura.

Isso não sabemos explicar. O que sabemos é que ele apareceu à nossa frente e que só o conseguimos derrotar porque ele não conhecia os movimentos de ataque do Johnny e do resto do grupo, pois se ele os conhecesse então não estaríamos aqui a falar neste momento.

Eu lancei o corpo de Metal Sonic ao mar pois achei que ele era demasiado perigoso para ser reparado, e muito mais para voltar a ser ligado. Não sei como é que ele voltou. - afirmou Eggman.

Era só o que nos faltava! Já não nos chegava os problemas que tínhamos com o Frost, como agora temos um dos nossos mais antigos inimigos para nos atormentar os pensamentos. - disse Tails.

Seja como for, nós conseguimos derrotá-lo mais uma vez se for preciso. Já o derrotámos uma vez e conseguimos derrotá-lo mais uma vez. Além do mais, desta vez somos mais do que da outra vez e estamos mais fortes que nunca. Apesar de não termos as sete Chaos Emeralds nas nossas mãos isso não nos impede de sermos vencedores numa provável batalha que possa vir a acontecer. - afirmou Sonic.

A conversa prolongou-se durante quase uma hora. De repente, da porta onde Ally e as raparigas tinham entrado uma nova Ally aparece acompanhado por Amy e pelas outras. Ally trazia agora o cabelo cortado pelos ombros com uma franja por cima dos olhos. Vestia um vestido semelhante ao da Amy com a diferença de que este era laranja, usava umas pulseiras verdes nos pulsos e calçava um dos pares de sapatos de Black.

Nada mal meninas. Vocês transformarem a Ally numa princesa da moda.

Obrigada George, mas o mérito não é só nosso, a Ally também ajudou-nos a escolher o penteado e a maquilhagem. - afirmou Rouge.

Eu diria que ela está mesmo muito bonita. - disse Vanilla.

Vocês estavam a discutir o quê? - perguntou Cream.

Estávamos a falar sobre o ataque do Metal Sonic no Square Disk e de como é que é possível, ele ter regressado. - disse Shadow.

Repentinamente o enorme ecrã televisivo que estava por detrás da secretária do Dr. Eggman liga-se e vê-se aquilo que nenhum deles esperava.

Esta é uma informação acabada de chegar. Fontes seguras afirmam que um monstro identificado como Metal Sonic foi avistado no ferro-velho de Station Square, na parte sul da cidade. Este proclama-se como o novo supremo senhor deste planeta e afirma que ninguém o conseguirá parar desta vez, nem mesmo Sonic e os seus companheiros. - disse o jornalista.

Pois vamos provar-lhe que ele está redondamente enganado. Vamos a ele pessoal!

Vão, eu vou a casa buscar uma coisa que nos poderá ajudar a derrotar este idiota de uma vez por todas! - exclamou Tails.

Há medida que Tails saía da sala em direcção a Mystic Ruins, todos eles juntavam-se e preparavam-se para usar o Chaos Control para se teleportar para o ferro-velho onde Metal Sonic se encontrava. Ally dizia que também queria ir, mas Vanilla disse-lhe que seria melhor ela ficar com ela na ilha, pois aquilo poderia tornar-se muito perigoso. Resolvido aquele pequeno problema Shadow e Metallik pegam na Chaos Emerald verde e pronunciam as palavras Chaos Control sendo logo de seguida todos engolidos pelo habitual clarão de luz branca.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX

No ferro-velho à beira-mar Metal Sonic tinha assumido a sua forma de Metal Madness e berrava aos quatro ventos que exigia um adversário à sua altura. O seu pedido foi concedido quando a noite foi iluminada por um enorme clarão de luz branca que fez aparecer Sonic e o resto do grupo, os arqui-inimigos de Metal Sonic. Este ao vê-los diz:

Então Sonic, sempre decidiste vir. Já estava com receio de que te tinhas acobardado e que tinhas fugido da cidade!

Já iremos ver quem é que se acobarda, Metal Sonic! Já te derrotámos uma vez e vamos derrotar mais uma vez, seu robot psicopata!

Da outra vez tinhas as sete Chaos Emeralds contigo, mas desta vez pelo o que eu consigo ver só possuis cinco delas! Só isso é que te poderia salvar a ti e aos teus amigos, e como vejo que não as tens todas, será fácil eliminar-te de uma vez por todas sua cópia orgânica da minha pessoa!

Talvez tenhas razão quanto ao facto de só termos cinco Chaos Emeralds connosco, mas estás enganado no facto de que não conseguiremos destruir-te pois desta vez somos mais do que no nosso confronto na Egg Fleet.

Já reparei que tens novos aliados no teu grupo. Mas nem isso irá parar-me!

OK já chega, vamos a ele pessoal. Separemo-nos por grupos e destruamo-lo!

À ordem de Sonic todos eles separaram-se em grupos de dois e três rodeando o pérfido robot. Sonic e o resto dos membros que tinham lutado na Egg Fleet sabiam que tinham de destruir os globos energéticos que se localizavam no abdómen e nas partes laterais do corpo de Metal Madness, portanto gritaram a George e ao resto dos novos membros da equipa que tinham de os atingir. O malvado robot ao perceber o que é que estavam a planear fazer, trata de começar a disparar mísseis de gelo para cima deles todos e activa os lança-chamas dos braços, tentando esturricá-los a todos. Os gritos que Metal Sonic dava para o ar eram cada vez mais altos obrigando de vez em quando aqueles que tinham a audição mais sensível a tapar os ouvidos com as mãos. Todos eles estavam a dar uma luta de uma tal magnitude que os golpes que davam no corpo daquele robot ouviam-se a quase um quilómetro de distância. Subitamente do meio do nada um helicóptero que pertencia a um canal de televisão aparece encandeando os olhos a todos, sem se aperceber que estava no meio de uma zona de guerra. Metal Madness aproveita a confusão e com a sua enorme cauda agarra o helicóptero e esmaga-o como se fosse uma caixa de cartão atirando-o em seguida contra o Dr. Eggman que estava no seu Egg Flyer a disparar uma quantidade industrial de mísseis à cabeça do enorme robot. Eggman evita com facilidade o helicóptero que cai no mar.

Este tipo está a começar a irritar-me! Ele não tinha nada de matar aquelas pessoas inocentes que estavam a fazer o seu trabalho. Cubram-me pessoal que eu vou ensinar-lhe umas coisas, a começar sobre o respeito às outras pessoas! - gritou Sonic enquanto saltava de destroço em destroço para conseguir alcançar a cabeça de Metal Sonic.

Sonic aumenta de velocidade à medida que se aproxima do horrível robot. Aproveitando a boleia de um dos braços de Metal Sonic, o ouriço azul executa o Spin Dash contra a cabeça do robot, porém quando lhe faltavam ainda alguns metros para atingir Metal Sonic, Sonic bate numa espécie de barreira e faz ricochete, acabando por cair no meio de alguns carros velhos. Quando se levanta vê que tem Shadow à sua frente. Este estende-lhe a mão para o ajudar a levantar-se.

Mas o que é que foi aquilo? Eu nem sequer lhe toquei.

Ele está protegido por uma espécie de campo de forças. Enquanto não identificarmos o seu ponto fraco será impossível sequer dar-lhe um murro decente. - afirmou Shadow.

O resto do grupo continuava a atacar o malvado robot, na esperança de encontrar o seu ponto fraco. Metallik e Black trabalhavam em conjunto para fazer explodir o último dos globos energéticos. Ao fim de alguns golpes e com a ajuda de Cream e de Espio o último globo energético explode, fazendo Metal Sonic dar aquilo que parecia um grito de dor. Ao destruírem a última fonte de energia do diabólico robot, garantiram a extinção do campo de forças que o rodeava como também destruíram o último recurso que Metal Sonic poderia usar para sair daquela situação que era transformar-se em Metal Overlord. Aquele que há poucos minutos parecia o robot mais poderoso de todos os tempos era agora um pedaço de sucata quase sem poder algum.

Dá-me a sensação que o jogo acabou para ti, Metal Sonic. Sem hipótese de te transformares em Metal Overlord estás completamente acabado.

Quem precisa de um módulo de combate obsoleto quando se pode transformar num modelo de robot assassino imparável, Sonic? Activar módulo Metal Matrix! - exclamou Metal Sonic com a sua diabólica voz mecânica.

Sob o olhar de todos os que estavam no local Metal Sonic começou a brilhar tanto como o próprio Sol fazendo parecer que a noite se tinha transformado em dia. Aqueles que não tinham nada para protegerem os olhos da intensa luz branca que se fazia gerar pelo robot tiveram de tapar os olhos para não ficarem cegos. Porém Johnny e Black que usavam óculos de sol puderam ver o que se estava a passar. Metal Sonic estava a assumir uma forma de robot de combate em módulo de duas pernas. Os seus pulsos eram agora enorme cones de onde saíam garras afiadíssimas, os quais eram ligados por um enorme braço metálico ao novo corpo de Metal Sonic. O mesmo se passava com a parte inferior das suas pernas que eram também cones donde saíam uns pés que se pareciam com os sapatos de Sonic. O seu tronco era um enorme cone azul e negro, onde um enorme globo energético vermelho se acendia. A sua luz parecia ter vida própria pois mexia-se como se fosse um enorme tornado. Finalmente a anterior cabeça do horrível robot tinha sido substituída pela cabeça habitual de Metal Sonic. Ao verem aquilo em que o maldito robot se tinha acabado de tornar perceberam que a batalha ainda não tinha terminado. A luz branca que emanava de Metal Sonic começou a diminuir até que finalmente desapareceu, mostrando o novo aspecto do ímpio robot. Todo o grupo estava sem palavras para descrever a nova transformação de Metal Sonic, do seu módulo de Metal Madness para Metal Matrix, especialmente Sonic pois ele já tinha presenciado várias transformações do seu némisis metálico mas aquela deixava-o em completa admiração.

Vejo que te tornaste ainda mais feio do que já eras Metal Sonic, mas não penses que por mudares de aspecto nos enganas. - disse o Dr. Eggman disparando um laser para o globo energético vermelho que se localizava no peito de Metal Sonic.

Assim que o laser atinge o globo vê-se uma enorme explosão que bloqueia a vista a todos eles. O Dr. Eggman estava confiante que tinha destruído o infame Metal Matrix, mas quando o fumo se dissipa vê que este nem um arranhão tinha. Metal Matrix para retribuir o laser com que o cientista lhe tinha acertado estende a sua enorme garra até ao Egg Flyer e esmaga-o, dando muito pouco tempo ao Dr. Eggman para saltar dele antes que virasse um enlatado.

Não foi só o meu aspecto que mudou, o meu poder triplicou. Neste momento podem atirar-me até com um dispositivo nuclear de dez quilotoneladas que eu nem fico com um arranhão, mas passemos a coisas mais sérias, eu disse que vos ia destruir e assim mesmo o farei, a começar logo por ti Sonic!

Metal Matrix lança a sua enorme garra esquerda contra o ouriço azul na tentativa de o apanhar, mas Sonic revela-se mais rápido e consegue esquivar-se no último segundo. George vê que o amigo está em apuros e auxiliado por Shadow e Metallik consegue distrair o maquiavélico robot tempo suficiente para que Sonic fique a salvo. Alguns segundos depois a restante Sonic Team junta-se ao ataque e com muito esforço consegue danificar minimamente Metal Sonic, mas para mal dos seus pecados este usa a sua capacidade de reconstrução automática e repara o pequeno estrago que estes lhe tinham feito, usando em seguida a sua perna direita para lhes dar um valente pontapé que os fez voar pelo menos uns vinte ou trinta metros, fazendo-os cair mesmo em cima de um enorme conjunto de colchões velhos impedindo assim que se magoassem. Logo de seguida viu que Sonic se preparava para o atacar pelas costas com Spin Attack e rodando o braço direito consegue agarrar este antes que lhe tocasse no corpo.

Sonic estava numa situação quase que claustrofóbica, pois o enorme punho de Metal Sonic o rodeava, ameaçando esmagá-lo a qualquer momento. Nos olhos do maldito robot Sonic podia ver que este já não era o Metal Sonic que tinham enfrentado há meses atrás, pois o outro robot não era tão forte e tão terrível quanto este o era. Metal Matrix tinha agora a oportunidade perfeita para acabar com o seu maior rival de sempre, mas parecia estar a saborear cada segundo daquele momento olhando a maneira como o ouriço azul se contorcia na esperança de se libertar do enorme pulso que o apertava como uma anaconda (cobra que consegue atingir os dez metros de comprimento e que mata as suas presas por constrição vive somente na selva da Amazónia) ameaçando partir todos os seus ossos a qualquer momento.

Sabes Sonic sempre te considerei o meu rival directo pois ambos tínhamos a mesma força, a mesma rapidez e também a mesma agilidade, mas por alguma razão tu sempre me consideraste um robot igual aos outros. Porém agora vês que sou de longe o mais forte de nós os dois. Escolhi-te para seres o primeiro a morrer pois quero matar-te em primeiro lugar por tudo o que me fizeste, mas também porque acho que seria doloroso demais veres os teus amigos e inimigos serem mortos por mim. Pode não ser grande consolação para ti, mas acho que é melhor que nada...

Larga o Sonic agora mesmo, sua miserável lata velha! - gritou uma voz.

Quem tinha gritado era Tails que aparecia com o seu novo avião, o Cyclone Z. Este era um enorme avião prateado onde a luz da Lua se reflectia fazendo-o parecer de cristal. Era a junção do Tornado X com um protótipo experimental de um novo caça que o governo estava a desenvolver. O seu ar era imponente e rivalizava com os aviões mais sofisticados do mundo, não só porque era extremamente rápido mas também porque estava "armado até aos dentes". Quando Tails viu que era necessário libertar Sonic das garras daquele robot e aniquilá-lo de uma vez por todas, o mais antigo companheiro do ouriço azul aproxima-se de Metal Matrix e das várias armas dispostas pelo avião começa a disparar uma espécie de plasma verde que trespassa a armadura do infame robot. Mal a substância verde atinge o corpo de Metal Matrix este dá um enorme grito de dor, sendo obrigado a largar Sonic.

Obrigado Tails!

Sempre às ordens, Sonic! - disse Tails enquanto ligava o piloto automático do seu novo avião.

Logo que o piloto automático foi accionado Tails abre o cockpit e lança-se para fora dele, começando a voar com as suas duas caudas até pousar suavemente no chão onde Sonic e o resto da Sonic Team já o esperava.

Aquilo foi demais Tails, mas consegues explicar-me o que é que era aquilo que tu disparaste para cima do cabeça de lata?

Foi simplesmente plasma de zircónio altamente enriquecido, Sonic. Aquele plasma é das poucas coisas que consegue corroer a armadura do Metal Sonic e destruir ao mesmo tempo as células de metal que lhe possibilitam a reconstrução rápida. Aliás, se o meu novo avião continuar a disparar sobre o Metal Sonic em breve irá destruí-lo.

Pois então vamos dar-lhe uma ajuda, pessoal. - disse Metallik ao mesmo tempo que fazia o seu braço de metal líquido tornar-se um canhão capaz de disparar plasma de zircónio altamente enriquecido, correndo em seguida na direcção de Metal Matrix.

Mal chegou perto de Metal Matrix, Metallik começou a bombardeá-lo com todo o plasma que saía do seu braço. O robot grita ainda mais alto a cada disparo de plasma que o atinge. Do seu corpo só saíam faíscas e fumo. No entanto, Metal Matrix não se deu por vencido e dando um soco no avião de Tails fá-lo cair no meio do ferro-velho. Este assim que embate no chão origina uma enorme bola de fogo ao explodir. Uma vez livre do Cyclone Z o malvado robot usa o que ainda restava do seu braço direito para lançar Metallik para o mesmo local onde o avião tinha caído, mas este usa uma das Chaos Emeralds e teleporta-se para ao pé de Sonic e dos outros pois viu que Metal Matrix estava acabado. Mas Metal Matrix pára subitamente de rugir e diz:

Seus idiotas, vocês não me derrotaram, pois eu ainda tenho um truque na manga! Estão a ver o globo energético que possuo no peito? Acontece que este está cheio de um líquido que explode se eu me desligar, e basicamente vocês pouparam-me o trabalho de eu tentar esse último recurso pois eu em menos de alguns segundos vou desligar-me e o globo vai explodir vaporizando tudo numa área de trinta quilómetros. Posso ir parar ao Inferno, mas ao menos saberei que vos levarei comigo! - berrou ele enquanto largava uma gargalhada malévola para o ar.

Só podes fazer explodir o globo com a potência que falas se tiveres a cabeça ligada ao resto do corpo, meu grande estúpido e pelo o que eu vejo o teu corpo é essencialmente controlado através de um chip de âmbar sintético-carbónico que está dentro da tua cabeça. Se eu te a, arrancar o globo pode explodir mas só terá potência suficiente para te destruir a ti porque o impulso gerado pelo chip não chegará ao centro de controlo do globo. Vamos lá ver se tu gostas que te arranquem a cabeça, Total Armageddon! - disse Johnny enquanto se preparava para executar o seu golpe mais poderoso de todos.

Metal Matrix não se tinha apercebido que Johnny tinha aproveitado a distracção criada por Metallik para subir para o ombro do robot e fazer-lhe uma emboscada. Johnny ao usar o seu ataque Total Armageddon faz a cabeça de Metal Matrix elevar-se no ar à medida que o metal se rasga e que os fios, condutas e mangueiras de pressão eram arrancados. Enquanto a cabeça de Metal Matrix se eleva no ar e dá uma série de piruetas o corpo do mesmo explode com um enorme estrondo. A cabeça do temível robot sobrevoa a cabeça de todos os presentes, acabando por ir cair no extremo oposto do ferro-velho. Utilizando o Chaos Control teleportaram-se todos para o local onde a cabeça tinha caído. Quando chegam vêem que a cabeça tinha-se transformado no velho Metal Sonic, estando este bastante danificado. Este ao vê-los diz:

Mas porquê?... porquê é que vocês me con... conseguiram destruir uma segunda vez? Eu... tinha tudo o que... era necessário para vos destruir... – afirmou ele com uma voz mecânica muitíssimo fraca.

Porquê? Eu explico-te porquê, porque nós todos juntos conseguimos fazer qualquer coisa, inclusive derrotar-te uma outra vez. - disse Sonic.

E desta vez vamos assegurar-nos que tu não voltas.

Ao terminar de dizer isso, Eggman ajoelha-se e carrega num botão que Metal Sonic tinha na parte de trás da cabeça, fazendo assim sair um pequeno dispositivo que se assemelhava a um bloco de notas. Terminada essa tarefa, ele diz para Gamma e para Omega:

Destruam-no, vaporizem-no se for preciso, mas eliminem-no de uma vez por todas.

Obedecendo às ordens do Dr. Eggman E-102 Gamma e E-123 Omega começaram a disparar sobre o corpo de Metal Sonic. A cada novo disparo, uma nova mossa ou buraco aparecia. O único barulho que se ouvia era o vento a assobiar por entre os carros ferrugentos empilhados e o barulho dos múltiplos disparos das várias armas dos dois robots. Em poucos segundos o corpo de um dos mais temíveis vilões que Sonic tinha enfrentado ao longo da sua vida tinha-se tornado num autêntico queijo suíço.

Bem acho que esta foi a última vez que nos tivemos de preocupar com o Metal Sonic. Agora temos de voltar à minha ilha e analisar o disco de memória visual do Metal Sonic, quem sabe se não conseguimos uma pequena pista para a resolução deste mistério. Talvez quem tenha reactivado o Metal Sonic, tenha algo a ver com o Frost também.

Desculpe-me dizer-lhe Doutor, mas acho que em primeiro lugar devemos preocupar-nos em sair daqui para fora. - disse Shadow apontando para a sua frente.

Do meio do nada apareceram vários grupos de jornalistas dos mais diversos canais de televisão, dentro de carrinhas com os logótipos dos canais para quem trabalhavam. Vinham "armados" com câmaras de filmar, microfones e potentes holofotes portáteis para assim tentarem conseguir uma entrevista exclusiva com os heróis que tinham acabado de fulminar uma ameaça para a cidade de Station Square. Entre eles estavam vários repórteres famosos, conhecidos pela maior parte das pessoas daquela cidade, mas também se podiam ver inúmeros jornalistas iniciantes que tentavam ganhar fama nestas alturas. Mal chegaram perto do enorme grupo de heróis a primeira coisa que lhes perguntaram foi:

Foi difícil a batalha? Afinal aquela criatura que congelou o Sports Colosseum era o Metal Sonic? - gritou uma das jornalistas.

Por acaso ainda existe perigo? - perguntou-lhes outro jornalista.

Por agora não podemos adiantar pormenores sobre o assunto. A única coisa que vos podemos afirmar é que o perigo ainda não passou. Voltem para vossas casa e esperam mais notícias da nossa parte. - disse Sonic com uma voz calma e serena para tentar acalmar os ânimos.

Tirem-nos daqui por favor, Shadow e Metallik. - pediu Knuckles enquanto tentava afastar os jornalistas.

Acedendo ao pedido do equidna vermelho, os dois ouriços empunharam duas das cinco Chaos Emeralds que o grupo possuía e pronunciando ao mesmo tempo a expressão "Chaos Control" fizeram o grupo todo desaparecer na frente de todos os jornalistas e repórteres.


End file.
